


【魄魄】猛男CP法则

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 64,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: OOC｜电竞主播✖️2
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 文／为啥每天都吃不饱
> 
> 📝设定：  
> //OOC  
> //电竞主播x2  
> //沙雕文学  
> //禁止二改二传丨禁止上升真人

“1号1号！快趴下！你在干嘛？？？”这场主播联合友谊赛进行到现在，白敬亭真的想骂人了。他觉得他和这个新队友可能真的是八字不合。

今天是五大平台联合绝地求生友谊赛的日子，每年的今天国内五大直播平台会分别派出5队共20个吃鸡主播代表平台参赛。说是友谊赛，可既然上场了代表的就是整个平台的主播水准，几个平台看起来和和气气的，私底下都猛着叮嘱那些个大主播，让他们好好准备别给平台丢脸，那火药味堪比筹办世界级职业竞赛。

白敬亭是代表A站参赛的，本来他以为今年会和以前一样，和以往一起四排的伙伴一起上场。没想到临上场前一天，主播主管王鸥和他说魏大勋突发阑尾炎要去做手术，没办法迫不得已安排了另一位新人主播救场。

白敬亭虽然对突发阑尾炎的队友有那么一点点抱歉，但是当听到这个消息的时候他不得不不承认自己居然有一点开心。要知道即使他和魏大勋一起打过那么多次游戏，他们之间的默契值依然在0值附近徘徊。要是让白敬亭讲一讲魏大勋坑他的各种故事，白敬亭真的能说上三天三夜不带重样的，把手榴弹错当烟雾弹直接把自己送上天这种操作都是小场面了。

今晚临上场之前他抱着人道主义关怀的心给魏大勋打了个电话，电话一接通就被魏大勋的鬼哭狼嚎震慑住了，偷偷地把听筒拿远，“魏大勋你嚎什么？！”

这句话和电话那边另一个声音重叠在一起。白敬亭即使把耳机拿离耳朵好远，还是可以听到护士姐姐气急败坏地训斥：“魏大勋这是医院，小声点！”

“你好凶哦......”

听到魏大勋委委屈屈的声音，白敬亭在他看不到的电话那头狠狠地翻了个白眼。

“看你还能嚎这么大声身体状况不错啊？”

“不错个屁，痛死我了。而且现在开始禁食了我真的又饿又痛，白敬亭！我好惨啊！”

“行了，没死就行，不跟你说了我准备上场了。”魏大勋的声音听起来中气十足，况且割阑尾也不是什么大手术，白敬亭说完就想挂电话，被魏大勋叫住。

“诶等等，你先别挂，你知道今天替我上场的那个主播吗？”

白敬亭来了兴趣，“也不算知道吧，昨天接到你去医院的消息之后一起紧急集训了。不是我说，他打的比你猛多了。”

“切！”听声音也知道魏大勋在翻白眼，“你对他的声音有什么看法？”

“声音？”白敬亭仔细在自己的回忆里面翻找了一下，“昨天太赶了，就一起打了两三局吧，全程他都没说话。”

“噗，那等会有你受的。”

白敬亭皱皱眉，有我受的？什么意思？，难道是什么渣男气泡音？还是断气御姐音？不会吧不会吧，那真的会恶心死。可即使真的是这样，一会还是得一起比赛，平台大佬们都看着呢，也不敢不好好打。

“别贫这些有的没的，挂了。”说完白敬亭挂了电话，但是魏大勋说的话不受控制地在他心里环绕。由于大部分主播开播的时间都差不多，白敬亭自从开始做吃鸡主播之后就很少有机会看别人的直播了，当然这次新队友的直播他从来没看过。魏大勋是知道什么吗？白敬亭带着一丝丝疑惑和不安登入了比赛系统。

友谊赛的规则相比起职业赛还是宽松很多，都是在自己家里打，在当年轮流到的平台直播。虽然强制要开摄像头，但是只要自己不介意闷得慌，甚至可以选择戴面具不露脸。第一次听到这个规则的时候白敬亭嗤之以鼻，开什么玩笑呢，我这么优越的脸庞，不露脸不是浪费了吗。

虽说这世界上的雄性人类普遍对自己的外貌过分自信了，可到了白敬亭这里他还是有这个自信的资本的。启初因为家里网络不好，他直播都是不开摄像头的，对粉丝美名其曰自己的盛世美颜会吓到大家，粉丝们都说了解了我们假装不知道你很丑。气得白敬亭立马斥巨资开通了100M的宽带，当晚直播就开了摄像头。此举之下，那一晚上#“别叫他不举铁”美颜盛世#上了热搜。

在等待比赛开始的过程中白敬亭拿出手机鬼使神差地点进了“就杀你有意见”的直播间。这是他新队友在A站的直播间，不得不说他这个名字看起来就是找枪子，比自己的霸气多了。莫非主打刚枪位的主播都喜欢这样的名字？白敬亭想到了魏大勋的名称“魏什么不敢打我”，若有所思。仔细想想还是“就杀你有意见”听起来更狂妄一点，自带反问语气的那种。

此时此刻他肯定也是在等待比赛，没有在A站直播，白敬亭随手点开了一个直播回放看了起来。真猛！看了五分钟后的白敬亭不由得感叹，昨天他们训练的时候他是收着打了啊，自己单排真的吓人，刚找到霰弹枪都敢去找人打架了，就连直播回放里弹幕一溜都全是9哥666,9哥牛X。白敬亭震惊地关掉了视频，内心十分复杂，这是该夸他艺高人胆大还是骂他对自己的实力太过自信？

但不管怎么说，看完“就杀你有意见”那段视频，白敬亭对今天的比赛信心又大了一点。虽然这种打法的人可能会不太听指挥，但是这种人放他一个人去探点那不比魏大勋强多了？于是他悠哉悠哉地放下了手机，按下了比赛直播用摄像头的启动键。

还未正式开始比赛的时候可以看到所有人的小摄像头框，在密密麻麻地摄像头中白敬亭看到了不少熟悉的面孔。虽然不能对话，但他还是心情愉悦地对着摄像头招了招手，得到了不少人的回应，这让他更加放松了些。友谊赛嘛，就应该轻松一点不是吗？轻轻松松地把人头都送到我的枪口下，多轻松。

白敬亭在很早之前就有很多粉丝了，粉丝数在A站吃鸡直播中只会在前三波动。这个现象在他开摄像头之前就这样，足以证明大部分粉丝关注他是因为他打游戏的技术真的好，或者也可能是因为他话又多又好笑，有时候一场直播完，白敬亭总是反思，自己当主播又不是讲相声，怎么这么能掰扯。可别看他在直播中瞎话一套一套的，当手中有了比较好的狙击枪之后，一枪一个准不在话下。去年甚至出了个话题#废话最多狙击王#，白敬亭知道的时候哭笑不得，真不知道是在夸自己还是在骂自己。

屏幕上100个小小地摄像头一个一个亮起，各大平台主播逐渐准备就绪。正当白敬亭准备闭目三分钟养神的时候，一个巨大的松鼠抓住了他的视线。当然不是真的松鼠，是一个松鼠头套，不知道什么时候出现在了右下角的镜头中。疯了吧？这得是对自己的容貌有多不自信啊？友谊赛举办以来，虽然大家都知道可戴面具这一条规则，可鲜少有人真正的实施，即使有，戴的也是半面具或者镂空全面具，半遮脸半装饰。戴这种巨大人偶头套的还真是第一次见。

白敬亭也不闭幕养神了偷偷双击小窗口，把松鼠窗口放大。窗口不多不少，刚好囊括了那人的上半身，键盘上的手还有那个巨大的松鼠头。这松鼠头真大，白敬亭不由得在心里感叹，视线向下，看到那人的手的时候却有些愣神。手指修长而白皙，每一个指甲都剪得整整齐齐，不知是不是因为松鼠头这个参照物过大了，那两只放在桌面上的手显得小小的，居然还有些可爱。

让我康康这是哪个可爱的小选手，白敬亭瞟了一眼镜头右下角标名字的位置。？？？？？？白敬亭整个人傻了，那里清清楚楚地标着“就杀你有意见”六个大字，研究了半天原来松鼠是我队友？不是吧，白敬亭忍不住仔细端详镜头里的人，那人穿着主办方发的制定参赛T恤，和自己身上的一样，只不过他选择穿着的是白色的，而自己身上的是黑色。那人坐的很端正，不像别人一样四处摇晃身体，轻轻地放在键盘上一动也不动，像一尊石佛。

除了头套之外，“松鼠”其他的地方看起来都小小的，柔柔弱弱的样子，白敬亭看了许久，还是没办法把这样的形象和视频里那个人挡杀人佛挡杀佛的“就杀你有意见”联系起来。会不会是系统出bug了名字显示错配了啊？白敬亭带着满头问号开始了今年了友谊赛。

其他两个队友“哈哈哈哈士奇”和“磨刀不误砍柴工”都是老熟人了，飞机上选好跳的位置就开始聊了起来。不知不觉就进入到了类似“新人爆照”的环节。面对默默搜房子的1号队友9哥，3号磨刀忍不住了，开语音说道：“1号1号，你开语音吧，这样我们方便沟通。”

这正中白敬亭意图，他老早就想怂恿他的新队友开麦了，主要是刚刚被松鼠头震惊到没想起来。

“是啊，昨天训练你不想开麦也就算了，现在这比赛呢。你也不能全程只顾着给我丢好枪不说话吧。这样我也不好保护你是不是？”白敬亭打趣地说道。

他们俩这话说完，耳机里一阵安静，白敬亭自讨了个没趣。突如其来的安静弄得他有些烦躁，一不小心站位没卡好，从二楼窗口露出了头。哒哒哒一阵枪响，白敬亭被对面楼藏着的对手直接打掉一半血。靠，白敬亭连忙集中注意力，退后了些开始打绷带。边打边恶狠狠地想，等我打好绑带看我打不死你们。

随着绷带嘶啦嘶啦的声音，一阵更为响亮的枪响在身旁响起。噼里啪啦一阵枪响过后，左下角接连弹出两个提示，“就杀你有意见”击倒“xxxxx”，“就杀你有意见”淘汰“xxxxx”。与此同时，耳机里传来了之前没有听到过的声音。

“你先保护好你自己。”从来没开过麦的1号开麦了。

听到声音白敬亭整个人僵住，他突然理解了魏大勋口中的“有你受的”是什么意思。那声音不是什么渣男气泡音，也不是什么伪装御姐音萝莉音，那是非常非常雄厚，可以听得出肺活量挺大的深沉低音炮。这莫非是，传说中的大爷音？？？

白敬亭脑瓜子嗡嗡地像是电脑主机的散热扇。不是吧，看起来可可爱爱，有着小小爪子的松鼠头，真身难道其实是个猛男壮汉吗？？？莫非真的是系统出bug错配了画面和名字？不行，他白敬亭非得问个明白不可。

于是小心翼翼地开口，“谢了啊大哥，不过大哥，你是确认画面里的那个松鼠头吗？听声音有点不太像啊，呵呵呵。”这几声干笑把另外两个队友都听笑了，默契地齐齐噤声，等待1号的回答。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

1号顿了顿，嗯了一声。

伴随着这声浑厚的“嗯”，白敬亭三观都被震碎了。更丢脸的是自己明明说要保护他，反倒被他保护了一波。手上还拿着他刚捡来丢给自己的M24。还能更丢脸一点吗？现实情况似乎总是为了打脸而发生，白敬亭要是能预料到之后的事，或许在这之前不会怂恿1号开麦也说不定。

根据迄今为止比赛的情况来看这个队友不仅是个猛男硬汉，还是个欧皇，开局不久就拿到M24不说，连遇到的对手都是顶尖的主播。他们四人刚开始搜房子没搜多久就在1号的探点下遇到了斗牛平台的Double South战队。

他们的实力白敬亭见识过的，向来以稳准狠著称，据说队内主突击的两个主播以前还是大学同学，一直以来都关系很好并且配合默契。对比之下，白敬亭想到了自己和魏大勋，这可真是人比人气死人，自己和魏大勋也是大学的时候认识的，怎么就一点默契都没有？

眼下对手包围过来，他们被密集地子弹压在房子喘不过气，十分憋屈。根据脚步声白敬亭准确判断出有人正在趁着枪声悄悄摸上来，赶紧发号施令：“1号你蹲那边，我们两个左右夹击。”

一回头，1号人呢？白敬亭猛一看小地图，1号早就从背面翻到窗户外去了。他这是丢下我跑了？？？情急之下白敬亭气得抱怨出声：“可真有你的1号，不管我了？！”

此时他再想从窗跑却跑不掉了，对面看到跑了一个人早就分了队友架在对面房子的窗口守株待兔，这下白敬亭真的成了瓮中之鳖。只能刚一波了，白敬亭将手上的狙击枪换成了步枪等待着敌人的来袭。又是一阵哒哒哒哒哒声，左下角“就杀你有意见”击倒“xxxxx”，“就杀你有意见”淘汰“xxxxx”接连弹出。

“死了。”浑厚的大爷音传进白敬亭的耳朵。

“可以啊1号，这波反包抄厉害，这就是传说中的你们已经被我一个人包围了吗。”4号哈士奇啧啧称奇。

这一系列操作让白敬亭觉得丢脸丢到家了，1号不仅没跑，还1v2干掉了两个强敌。这一回自己不仅是被保护的那一方，还是被保护了不领情还骂1号的那一方。劲敌消失本应该是高兴的事，可是面对着这么个不听指挥又不爱说话的队友，白敬亭莫名的有些生气。也许是攀比心被1号这位爷激了起来，神枪手不举铁重新上线，他们在山坡山找了个好位置，白敬亭一狙一个准，直接连开四枪把一个队整锅端了，这才找回了点尊严。

在两次强烈的多队对抗中他的两个队友成了盒，等到决赛圈只剩5个人的时候他们队只剩了白敬亭和1号大哥。由于不知道对面3个人会不会是同一队的，白敬亭决定当一个标准的伏地魔。他穿着吉利服的原地趴下，伺机而动。对于1号他早就放弃了对他的指挥，“就杀你有意见”这个主播似乎有一种神奇的直觉，总是可以在最危急的时候做出神奇的行为，将危机化解。

白敬亭虽然对1号多次不听指挥有些生气，但是人家现在都好好地活着，也好几次救了队友，他真的没啥可说的。没啥可指责的，但是就是生气。有可能是之前的松鼠头给了他某种错误的认知，当这个认知被打破他便擅自的觉得1号欺骗了他。气归气，他心里还是不得不承认有时候1号对现状的判断准确的令人惊讶，他总能找到面对各种状况的最佳解法，白敬亭相信他现在一定能判断出来现在苟着是最好的选择吧？

紧接着眼前就闪过了一个人影，边跑边跳着向着圈中心去了。定睛一看，这可不就是他的好队友1号大爷吗。他，他这干嘛呢！白敬亭觉得自己的容忍程度即将达到一个临界值。“1号1号！快趴下！你在干嘛？？？”

1号跑得飞快，头也不回，“我看到人了，我先勾引，你帮我架枪。”

“那万一他们是同一队的你打得过吗！”白敬亭气得想猛敲松鼠脑壳，听听里面是不是有水晃动的声音。

“打不过，所以才需要你呀。”这句话说得太过自然，听得白敬亭都愣了一下。可现在没有时间给他思考为什么1号对自己这么信任，那边已经打起来了。“就杀你有意见”自己打倒了一人，随即被其他两人打到。足够了，敌人的位置在白敬亭的视野中全部暴露，他没有犹豫，看准时机抬手开出两枪。

第一名。

看到金色的字眼出现在屏幕上白敬亭终于松了一口气，这才意识到身上出了一层虚汗。自己打比赛也打过许多，如今几乎麻木，以这样紧张而激动地心情地吃到鸡已经好久没有感受过了。白敬亭把耳机从头上摘了下来，倒向身后的电竞椅。最后这波操作又惊险又刺激，虽然他内心里还是不住地骂1号这个头铁怪，但对1号的印象已经稍微有了一点点的改观。

显示屏上的画面又回到了各个主播的镜头，白敬亭忍不住再次点开松鼠头的画面。红色的松鼠还是端正地坐在桌子前，真的神了，自己另外两个队友是舍友，已经激动得在画面里拥抱，看起来颇有喜极而泣的趋势，就连自己也感到内心因心情愉悦而震荡。这个松鼠大哥怎么做到这么淡定的？

对于这号人物白敬亭真的是又生气又好奇。但一想到以后不会再和他组队，心里还是松了一口气，吃鸡虽爽，但是再和他多打几轮肯定是要被气休克的吧。赛后地线上采访也是由自己这个队长完成，那第一名确实爽，本来就爱说话的白敬亭在采访的时候话比平时还要多了些。等到整个流程完整的结束，白敬亭把电脑关机，已经过了日常晚饭的时间。

白敬亭心情大好，心想着去吃点什么好的犒劳一下自己，一个电话滴滴滴地打进来。

“喂鸥姐。”

是主播主管王鸥打来的。

电话那头的人听起来也很兴奋，“小白！没想到你和新队友配合的不错啊！有点事要和你商量，来吃火锅吧，我请客！我和99拿了万达广场海底捞的号，就等你了。”

“害也没有，”白敬亭扁扁嘴，他突然抓到了重点，“99？谁？”

“刚和你打完比赛你就把人家忘了？‘就杀你有意见’代号你不知道？第一个字的谐音9。”

99？？？这什么诡异地亲昵称呼。

“不去！”白敬亭烦的要死，他希望过了今晚之后就和9大哥老死不相往来。

“不行这顿饭你必须来，真的有事商量，吃饭只是顺便的。”王鸥的口气毋庸置疑。

白敬亭和王鸥很熟，所以即使强硬拒绝也没再怕的，但还是问了一嘴：“什么事？”

“电话里说不太清楚，简单来说就是这场比赛之后你和99的CP粉急速增加，公司考虑安排你们两个炒CP。具体你来了再说。”

“什么？！”白敬亭腾地站了起来，“有病吗！谁提议的！这不这是在整我吧？是吧？是吧？”

“不好意思”，王鸥声音冷冷的，“提议的人正是在下。而且高层同意了这个提议，所以，是认真的呢~”

王鸥的这个“呢呢字的尾音迂回婉转，老阴阳师了。

白敬亭气得脑子嗡嗡像有蜜蜂在脑子里乱撞。本以为今晚之后就可以和这个吓人的队友分道扬镳，这要是被安排了炒CP，这还得了。白敬亭只是想一想都觉得自己的职业生涯遭遇了滑铁卢。

“不去！我白敬亭就是饿死，死外边，从这里跳下去，也不会和什么乱七八糟的人炒CP的！”说完咔一下把电话挂断了。

白敬亭气得头脑发昏，但又禁不住好奇，打开了微博。微博热搜第10位#就杀你有意见X别叫他不举铁#，他颤颤巍巍的点进话题，刷下来全是kdlkdl。白敬亭觉得自己快要晕过去了，尤其是看到了很多原本经常出现在自己微博地下的铁粉频繁出现在这个话题中，他觉得自己今天肯定是造了什么孽。

又看了三分钟，不得了，超话都建起来了。平时让你们给我扣个铁哥666为难得像是要给钱似的，现在开超话开的这么快？白敬亭感觉自己快要被这些铁粉气吐血了。随手点进超话，第一条：铁哥好娇羞，居然和9爷抱怨“你怎么不管我了”

白敬亭维持着地铁老爷爷看手机地表情开始思索自己什么说过这么恶心的话。自己当时明明是很生气地差点骂人吧？怎么在CP粉眼里就是撒娇和求保护了？白敬亭摇着头把这一条划了过去。

第二条：你们看！就杀你有意见X别叫他不举铁，这两个人的名字都这么般配，排列组合起来一点都不违和！

底下一串kdlkdlkswl。白敬亭顺着这个思路想了一下，别叫他有意见，就杀你不举铁。般配个屁！居然还能违心说不违和，良心都被狗吃了！不行，还得爸爸我出马。他想用小号偷偷评论一下，打醒这群磕昏了的粉丝，结果一个手抖，点到了赞上面。

完了完了，不过还好是小号......卧槽忘切号了！白敬亭手忙脚乱地赶紧取消，可再一刷新，超话最新的帖子就是自己点赞了CP超话内帖子的截图。

靠！这什么粉丝，你们手速这么快，为什么不来替我打比赛。白敬亭被自己这一波操作坑了，心累不已手机锁屏瘫倒在沙发上。

黑暗之中手机屏幕亮起，一条消息显示在锁屏界面上。

王鸥：赶紧来，号快排到了。

白敬亭没有力气，也根本不想理会。

消息不停歇，接二连三的弹了出来。

王鸥：白敬亭？  
王鸥：不回我我就当你看见了  
王鸥：哎呦喂有空点赞CP相关微博，没空回我消息？

看到这一条，白敬亭毫不吝啬地把仅存的所有力气都用在了翻白眼上。

过了五分钟。

王鸥：白敬亭，限你30分钟内给我出现，不然扣季度绩效奖金  
王鸥：扣光

二十分钟之后，白敬亭西装革履，头发被发胶顺得服服帖帖地出现在了有海底捞的那个万达广场前。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

万达广场商场门口有一块广场，不大，但胜在地面平滑，吸引了不少滑板爱好者在此玩耍。

白敬亭在横穿广场的途中，猝不及防一个人踩着滑板扑进了自己怀里。那是一个小小只的少女，有着纤细白皙的手脚，看起来刚开始玩滑板不久，手脚关节处都摔得通红破皮。怀中的少女在自己的搀扶下摇摇晃晃地站了起来，当看到白敬亭的脸的时候发出了一声惊呼。

白敬亭有点纳闷，自己虽然长得好看，但是也没好看到这个地步吧？

“对不起！”

还没等白敬亭说没关系，女孩就踩着滑板飞速滑走。白敬亭真没看明白，要是说那声惊呼是因为自己长得好看，可现在这么着急逃跑又是怎么回事？自己应该不吓人吧？女孩跑的实在太快，如果自己不要愣神，能要一下微信就好了。

不得不说，虽只对视了一瞬，白敬亭在看到女孩的眼睛的时候心跳是有突然加速的。自己怎么会对一个陌生的女孩心动？莫非真的像粉丝说的那样单身太久了？

白敬亭强迫自己把思绪放回到自己将要出面解决的事上。他来这里是来和王鸥谈判的，无论如何都要说服王鸥把炒CP这个事放下。绝对不是因为怕被扣奖金，绝对不是。

来到王鸥告诉他的包间门口，他不由得有些忐忑，马上就要见到大爷的真身了，还真是有点紧张，也不知道自己在紧张些什么。

白敬亭整理了下衣摆，深吸一口气推开门，看到房间内只有王鸥一个人的时候有些出乎意料。

“姐就你一个人？不是说还有那个什么99吗？人呢？”

“你先过来，把这个签了。”王鸥拿起一张纸晃了晃，发出了哗啦哗啦的声音。

“不是吧姐！”白敬亭有些崩溃，“不是说来商量的吗，怎么一来就要签卖身契了？！”

王鸥有些无语：“你想什么呢，看看这上面写的是什么再说啊。”

“保密协议？”白敬亭将信将疑地靠近过来，看到了上面的几个大字。“在这间房间里的所见所闻不会向任何人披露......”白敬亭念着上面其中一条条款。“这保密协议搞笑的吗？不得不说有谍战片内味儿了。”

“废话那么多，赶紧签了，我好让99进来。”王鸥掏出一支笔拍在桌子上。

白敬亭仔细读了读纸上的内容，好像并没有什么大问题，拿起笔开始写自己的名字。边写边说，“搞得什么神秘干嘛，还非得签这样的东西9大哥才肯进来？这其中肯定是有什么......”猫腻两个字还没落下，包间的门被打开，门外站着的正是刚刚在广场踩着滑板撞到白敬亭的那个女孩。

“是你？”白敬亭惊讶地看着门口的女孩，“你走错房间了吗？”

“嗯？你们两个认识？”王鸥看着门口的女孩皱着眉头有些疑惑。

白敬亭连忙解释：“没有没有，刚刚在楼下见过一面。”

等一下好像哪里不对，“嗯？你们两个认识？”白敬亭目光在两位女性之间摇摆，充满着恍然大悟又有些难以置信。

“是啊，这就是即将和你炒CP的那位大哥了。”

白敬亭这才明白为什么一开始要签保密协议。

“不是这这这，你不应该是个大爷吗！”早知道要和这样的美少女炒CP，白敬亭高兴都来不及，哪里还会推掉！

少女好像有些不好意思，抓了抓发尾，“那个是变声器啦。”

“为什么啊？”白敬亭的话没说完，后面本来想说“明明你本人的声音就很好听”，但是觉得好像直接说出来有些油腻，又硬生生地吞了回去。

“啊这个，说来话长了啦，我们边吃边聊呗～”

于是怀着一颗惴惴不安地心，白敬亭边吃边听少女讲述她的故事。小小的少女名字是吴映洁，居然还比自己大一岁。在经历了一些事情之后选择用变声器直播，并凭借着凌厉凶猛地枪法成为了A站最受高层看好的新人主播。这其中所经历的事情，虽然白敬亭很好奇，但是吴映洁自己没说，他也不好意思问。

在吴映洁讲述的过程中，白敬亭一直在用余光偷瞄她。看着女孩纤纤玉手手持白色瓷勺，吃着各色菜肴的样子，白敬亭由衷的觉得真是不可思议。

虽然根据手的模样白敬亭可以大概确认这个人就是刚刚和他一起打了一场比赛的队友，可是样的一个女孩，怎么能是那个讲不听的松鼠头呢？他整理着脑子里的一团乱麻，试图将那个松鼠头和眼前的人联系在一起。

要非说有什么联系，可能就是眼前这个女孩吃东西时候的样子也和松鼠一样吧，脸颊因为食物而微微鼓起，咀嚼的动作可爱又充满元气。

啊她好可爱。白敬亭看着看着就悄悄红了耳尖。

王鸥眼尖，把这一切都看在眼里，内心窃笑表面却不动声色。白敬亭，老娘给你找的好差事之前还不领情，等会你看我怎么整你。

饭吃的差不多到了谈正事的时候，王鸥假模假样清了清嗓子，“唉本来是想打算让你们就势组个CP给我们A站吃鸡主播团队拉拉人气，但是没想到白敬亭居然这么抗拒。我们公司向来是以人为本，绝对不会强迫员工营业，所以呢，这个策划估计是要流产了。”

别啊！白敬亭听到这急了，三两下把口中的雪花肉咽下肚，刚想阻拦，又觉得不能有失风度。“不行”二字嘴边硬生生被压了回去，化成一阵强烈的咳嗽。

“怎么？白敬亭你有什么想说的吗？”

看着王鸥那得意的神情，白敬亭知道了，她这是在报复自己。大男人哪里能受这种委屈！当然是要......能屈能伸。

“没关系！鸥姐！”白敬亭一把拍在了桌上。

王鸥被白敬亭那个大义凛然的表情震慑住了，一时没接上话。

“鸥姐，既然这是公司的安排，那即使有一些为难我也一定会尽力克服的，就放心交给我吧！”

“诶？可是你之前明明说不想和乱七八糟的人炒CP诶。”

“不是，那个，呃......”白敬亭有些紧张，他当时说话的时候也没想到一个有着大爷音的主播会是一个元气美少女啊。吴映洁知道自己说她是乱七八糟的人不会生气吧？他偷偷侧了点身，用余光望向身旁的吴映洁。

行，白担心了，这个吴映洁现在根本就是在看戏嘛！

吴映洁真的是在看戏，从进门一开始看到白敬亭惊讶的眼神她就觉得很有趣，现在嘛，吴映洁悠闲地吃着西瓜看着白敬亭，事情好像变得更有趣了。

白敬亭心一横，开始颠倒黑白，“那是你听漏了！我说的是我不会和别的乱七八糟的人组CP，如果是吴......和9的话我没问题。”他本来想说吴映洁，但是名字到了嘴边有些烫嘴，他突然失去了直呼其名的勇气。

“是吗，那还要看看人家99愿不愿意哦，99，你觉得和白敬亭组CP怎么样？”

吴映洁看到这里不忍心再让王鸥继续逗他，“嗯......好像也不赖。”

王鸥心里悄悄给了吴映洁一个头槌，她倒是好，这么心软。“哎呀那这样真的是太好了，那么两位就把协议签了吧？我也好回去给领导交差。”王鸥从提包里拿出协议。

“简单来说，炒CP期间每周至少一起直播两次，平时微博和A站动态互动量也要达到‘亲密’，如果有男女朋友，在炒CP期间不能公开，其他具体的细则你们看协议吧，上面写的很清楚。”

“肯定肯定，我没女朋友。”白敬亭满口答应。

“嗯我也没有男朋友。”吴映洁轻声接了一句。

说者无意听者有心，白敬亭听到这一句感觉魂都飞了。啊，本母胎solo的春天难道要来临了？他龙飞凤舞地在三份文件的末尾签上了白敬亭三个大字，又看着吴映洁在自己的名字下面签上了自己的。

连名字并排在一起看起来都那么般配！白敬亭心里美滋滋的。

“行，我先拿回公司盖公章，等盖好了你们一人一份，公司留存一份。今天本来是你们大喜的日子，还找你们出来办公事真是不好意思啊。”

王鸥嘴里“大喜”指的是他们刚刚比赛拿了第一名这件事，但是一说出口不知怎么的好像就哪里不对。

白敬亭被王鸥刚才那一波嘲讽整怕了，一句话没敢说。另一边吴映洁也是有些不知所措，“没事没事，我看大家都吃完了。那......那我们走吧？”

从商场出来已过十二点，四周一片静悄悄，只尔会有夜车在宽敞地公路上飞驰而过，带来短暂轰鸣。

王鸥是有精心挑选过地方的，这里离他们三个住的地方都不远。她自己预约的车先到，自然是不想当电灯泡，理直气壮地把这对“新人”留下率先扬长而去。

于是白敬亭和吴映洁两个人就这站在夏夜暖暖的空气里，同时紧张害羞得不敢看向对方，谁也没说话。

还是吴映洁的车先到，看着女孩马上就要离开，白敬亭突然想到了什么。“等一下！”他一把拉住了车门，“我们，好像还没有加微信。”

说完觉得好像有些突然，又赶紧解释，“那个为了配合工作，加个微信也方便联系一些。”

“好哦。”吴映洁拿出了手机打开二维码，白敬亭颤颤巍巍地扫了过去。车门这才关上。载着吴映洁的的士渐渐远去。

夜班的士司机向来无聊，或许是见识过了太多醉鬼的恶心和无趣，好不容易看到这对俊俏的少年少女边忍不住开口，“小姑娘，那个是你男朋友？很帅哦。”

“哈哈哈不是啦，只是同事而已。”

“是吗？”司机师傅陡然燃起了八卦之心，“他看起来好像有点喜欢你，你如果也喜欢他的话，可要好好把握住机会哦。”

“是吗？”吴映洁笑笑没有继续接话。司机师傅看她兴致不高，也识趣地闭上了嘴专注在眼前的路上了。

叮咚，微信一条消息进来“新的朋友”那里出现了一个小红点，好友备注写着“白敬亭”。吴映洁看到之后立刻点了通过。

“你已添加了不加糖比较甜，现在可以开始聊天了。”

下一秒白敬亭的信息立刻就弹了出来，白色的对话气泡，清清楚楚地写着“我记下了你做的的士车牌号，到家了和我说一声。”

吴映洁轻轻地笑了，干嘛这么贴心啊？双手翻飞，打下回复“好滴”。

司机师傅通过后视镜看到了看着手机笑得很甜的女孩，内心一阵成就感。自己看人的眼光不会错啦，这两个人呐，不是男女朋友就是在成为男女朋友的路上哩。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

夜晚的出租车畅行无阻，总是要比看着窗外发呆的情绪要到达得快一些，吴映洁抓着自己的滑板从空调的庇护中走入夏天蒸闷出来的青草气息中，就连背影都有些欢呼雀跃。新月在晴朗夜空中散发着甜腻的麦芽糖味，就连路边光芒跳跃着的路灯光点都好像正在摇头晃脑地享受夏天。

刚刚离开的时候白敬亭没有说要送自己回去，这让吴映洁省去了解释的麻烦，她反倒有些轻松。从家里搬出来自己住之后，她总是不希望让别人知道她住在哪里，相比起防范陌生人，有时候有一点点认识的人反而更让她警惕，白敬亭的那种恰到好处的不过分的关心让她感到舒心。虽然她确信白敬亭是正直的人，可是这种久违的距离感还是让她感激不已。

吴映洁是彻头彻尾的外向性格，她自己也知道这一点，别人似乎也知道，总是爱和她开没有距离的玩笑。“开得起玩笑”到底是一个褒义词还是贬义词，吴映洁不知道，她只知道她有好多朋友，但却总是感觉很孤独。越外向反而越难敞开心扉吗？她曾对这个问题进行仔细的思考，也没得到一个“是”或“不是”的明确答案。她只知道当她遇到值得敞开心扉的人的时候，她可以轻而易举的察觉。

还没走到家吴映洁就迫不及待地拿出手机打开了和白敬亭的对话框，输入“我到啦，你呢？”

几乎发送成功的下一秒就看到顶上出现了“正在输入中……”的字样。

白敬亭：行，我知道了。

白敬亭：我也刚到。

白敬亭：今天比赛辛苦了，早睡🌙

吴映洁：你才是辛苦了！明天晚上一起组队直播？

消息到这对面却没立刻回复了，吴映洁站在家门口等了一会也没再看见正在输入的提示，是在忙吗？吴映洁盯着手机看，不自觉地咬了咬拇指指甲。又过了一会还是没有回复，只得暂时放一放，掏出叮叮当当的钥匙走进专属自己的空间。

她把自己的小屋装修成了偏爱的暖黄色调，简单而温馨，她选择不开刺眼的白色大灯管，而是按亮床头那一串小灯串。星星点点的光芒亮起，将房间装点成了仲夏夜。好开心。不知道为什么开心但就是好开心。吴映洁去洗澡都是蹦着去的。

从弥漫着雾气的浴室出来，吴映洁披着毛巾擦半湿的头发，另一只手单手拉开了一罐气泡水，伴随着易拉罐里噼里啪啦的气泡声，她拿起了手机。

白敬亭：好。

好简洁。而且他每句话都会好好的打上标点，这是什么正经做派，吴映洁努力克制着和心里像手中气泡水一样逐渐蔓延的气泡，腾出一只手回复：那就明晚八点海岛见咯

这一次白敬亭倒回复的很快：好。

对于要不要发“晚安”二字吴映洁稍微犹豫了一下，这一犹豫就错过了最佳的回复时间，看着停留在五分钟之前的“好。”吴映洁的“晚安”两字又打不出来了。她在睡觉之前例行上A站看看，看了一会想到了些什么，在搜索栏中打下“别叫他不举铁”。

找到了，嗯？他现在在直播？自然而然地打开他的直播，吴映洁明明刚才还在懊恼没有说晚安，现在这个时候却开始有点庆幸没有说了。她偷偷点下了关注键。

直播间的题目是“深夜海岛环游”，弹幕里全都是“不得了了铁哥居然加班了”、“铁哥你被绑架了就眨眨眼”、“bjt你假的吧，快把那个每天都准时下班绝不加班的不举铁还给我”。

他的粉丝好可爱，吴映洁边喝着清凉甘甜的气泡水边想。

“朋友们别催我睡觉了，今天比赛吃到鸡了，有些兴奋，再打一把就一把。”

右下角摄像头里的人还穿着和自己吃火锅时穿的衣服，头发有一点松懈，但现在是凌晨1点，凌晨1点的发型仿佛就该如此，带着不掩兴奋的倦意。弹幕不瞎，看得出白敬亭比赛和现在直播时的着装大有不同，当得到他不痛不痒一句“晚上去外面吃饭了”的解释当然不买账。

吴映洁看着弹幕和白敬亭斗嘴越看越觉得有趣，笑得停不下来。这莫非就是话痨主播的待遇吗，她想了想自己直播间里清一色“666”的弹幕突然有些羡慕。看了一会突然发现了白敬亭开始直播的时间，正是自己站在门口等待他回复的时刻，啊原来那时候他正在准备开直播啊，那后来回复的消息都是边直播边回复的吗？吴映洁大半夜的想要验证一下。

她打开把直播切换到电脑看，然后打开微信。这个气泡水是不是有酒精？发完微信之后吴映洁觉得自己的脸颊有些喝了酒般发热。

直播界面中白敬亭的手机响了。她发的是可攻可守的一句“你睡了吗？”，现在想想这句话似乎有些夏日暧昧的氛围。是不是有些奇怪啊，吴映洁紧盯着屏幕，手中的易拉罐攥得哗啦响，有一丝莫名的紧张。

可她没想到比白敬亭反应更快的是弹幕：  
“又来了又来了”  
“铁子你从实招来，到底是谁半夜总给你发微信”  
“无奖竞猜，这次铁哥会躲在哪里回微信”

白敬亭没有回应弹幕，只是手中操控中的小人突然一个猛回头转变了奔跑方向，冲向了一个二层红顶房。吴映洁就这么看着白敬亭二话不说哒哒哒哒跑到房子里二楼的小角落蹲下，随即双手离开了键盘，嘴角微微勾起将手伸向了旁边的手机。

吴映洁手中的微信即刻响起。

白敬亭：还没，比赛过后有点睡不着，直播中。

她突然感到心跳漏了一拍。

一抬头白敬亭已经回到了游戏中，虽然他脸上神色平静，但弹幕可忍不住：  
“完了，我确认这个是个假的bjt了”  
“铁哥？你是真的铁哥吗？？？”  
“？？？？？？”  
“？？？”  
“？？？？？？？？”  
“感谢主播带来的问号风暴？？？”

吴映洁看着这些弹幕笑倒在床上，突然有了一个大胆的想法，接下来直播间一条醒目提醒弹了出来，“‘就杀你有意见’在直播间1015买下月票，感谢~”。

白敬亭收到月票提醒本来想照常感谢一下，可看到名字之后肉眼可见地瞳孔地震，弹幕更是瞬间炸开了锅：  
“9哥来了9哥来了”  
“怎么今天主播大半夜的都不睡觉吗”  
“欢迎9哥，感谢买票~”  
“我有一个大胆的想法......”  
“前面有大胆的想法的那位，我也有......但是我不敢说”  
“我也不敢......”

白敬亭紧张死了，但白敬亭不能被别人看出来。他强装镇定地开口：“感谢9，今天比赛打的很好，辛苦了辛苦了，感谢买票。”

绝地求生不允许分心，说这些话的过程中一个猝不及防被打倒，直接淘汰。弹幕里霎时间呈现出一片“哈哈哈哈”的海洋。白敬亭更是有些尴尬，摸了摸鼻尖赶紧关了游戏界面，“说最后一把就最后一把啊，不打了不打了。”

以往下播前白敬亭都会播一首歌作为送给粉丝的晚安曲，但今天他打开音乐播放器却有些犹豫，吴映洁此时此刻正在看他的直播，那么她也会听到。最符合此时心情的歌大概是这首吧，白敬亭知道该放那首歌了。

此时吴映洁喝到最后一口，当仰头将气泡倒入口中音乐声同时从手机响起，“等一个自然而然的晴天，我想要带你去海边......”，白敬亭伴随着歌曲照例和弹幕道晚安，“zibilanxin晚安”，“酸菜鱼晚安”，“书卷猫晚安”，“佛系磕糖选手晚安”，“风吹过的痕迹123晚安”，“每只小熊晚安”，“闻弦知雅意晚安”......

吴映洁口中仍在翻腾的气泡似乎真的和这首歌一起带她到了海边。好听。

在白敬亭在不断重复的晚安声中，他的声音在自己的耳朵里缓缓沉淀。他在正常直播的时候和道晚安的时候声音好像有些不一样，听着听着吴映洁就鬼使神差地发出了带有醒目“月票”标志的弹幕：晚安

白敬亭的声音顿了顿，“最后，就杀你有意见晚安，大家晚安，我们下次直播见。”

他念了。吴映洁看着屏幕里的直播间灰了下去，惊喜的同时第一次懊恼地觉得自己的名字不太好听，起码让从他念出来好像有些对不起他。早知道就用小号了！可是用小号的话就会被埋没在普通弹幕里，他不一定会看到的吧。

这回轮到她睡不着了开始在床上打滚。要不要改个名字？明天和鸥鸥说说，也不知道行不行。她打开音乐APP找出白敬亭下播前的歌按下播放，她边听边思考要改成什么名字，9这个称号已经具有代表性，再改也要改个相关的。99？好像不太符合我大爷的形象，酒爷？9大爷？怎样都好奇怪啊......

吴映洁放任自己把头发抓乱，思前想后绞尽脑汁也没想出一个好听的名字，直到意识混沌不知道什么时候昏昏沉沉睡了过去。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

白敬亭下播之后没有立刻就去睡觉，而是点开了吴映洁的直播间，她果然不是因为自己要直播才上的A站。那她是因为要关注自己才专门点进来的吗？不会吧，自己是不是太自作多情了。白敬亭不自觉地挠了挠头，结果沾了一手黏糊糊的发胶。

今天自己这是怎么了，白敬亭站在花洒下面任凭水珠打在自己身上，陷入了沉思，回想起晚上的比赛仿佛是一周之前的事。白敬亭心里不得不承认，在认识吴映洁之前他对女主播是有些偏见的。见识过太多千篇一律的女直播，在他心里自然而然把女主播和“撒娇”、“卖萌”、“柔弱”这些词画了等号。

可今天他在见到吴映洁之前，他丝毫没有怀疑“就杀你有意见”的真身是个大叔的真实性，可见她是真的把自己骗到了。

在此之前他也只是在大学电竞社的时候曾经听说过，有一位师姐打游戏贼凶。可那也只是个传说，他从来没见过那位师姐，究竟有没有这号人都不一定。如今吴映洁还是白敬亭第一个亲眼目睹的枪法如此凶悍的女孩子。

那么“果敢又凶猛”本来就是可爱的女孩子也可以有的特征吗？他对吴映洁好奇，同时对于她这样看似不和谐的存在又有些不安，没注意到自己的指尖因为长时间沾水而暗暗起了褶皱。

由于入睡的时间太晚，第二天白敬亭起来时早已日上三竿，睁眼的第一件事就是看手机，一条A站提醒明晃晃的出现在最上面。“[就杀你有意见]开始直播了，快上线看看吧。8分钟前”，白敬亭打开A站点进去，正好看到吴映洁角度刁钻的干掉了几个敌人。

在自己直播间的吴映洁没有开摄像头，不知道是性格的原因还是她本身打游戏的习惯，白敬亭看了一会也没听到她说话。对比起来自己直播时是不是有点太过话痨了？白敬亭在深刻的反思中起床开始洗漱，听着时有时无的枪声捧了水盖在自己脸上。此时放在一边挂机的手机突然传来了雄厚的声音，“感谢大家来看我的直播，喜欢的话随手点个关注，谢谢大家。”

是大叔版吴映洁，即使白敬亭昨天已经听过这个是声音，也知道了这声音的背后是个小姑娘，可当再次猝不及防听到还是心理一颤。太真了吧，改天问问她这个变声器哪买的。等白敬亭颤颤巍巍地把脸上的水抹干净，看了一眼直播间，吴映洁吃鸡了。哇哦厉害哦，白敬亭边满口白沫刷着牙边看吴映洁单枪匹马横冲直撞。

对了，昨天她买了个月票，自己是不是也回一个比较好。白敬亭叼着牙刷就想给钱，结果人脸识别还不通过，把牙刷从口中拿了下来才付款成功。“谢谢铁哥上票，感谢。”哎我去，白敬亭有被这声音震慑得身子一抖，不行啊，得早点习惯，以后还得跟这声音炒CP呢。白敬亭满头黑线，为自己的小心脏感到些许担忧。

微信突然弹了出来，是吴映洁给他发的。

吴映洁：我们要不要在直播之前先一起打一下试一下，我怕到时候直播给你拖后腿

白敬亭：拖后腿那是不可能的，你少给我谦虚哈，我这正看着你直播呢

白敬亭：想先演练一下也行，你下播了就叫我，我随时能上线

吴映洁：好我现在就下播

倒也不必这么迅速！白敬亭看到消息一个激灵，可“随时能上线”这可是自己说的，他手忙脚乱赶紧把洗漱现场收拾好，开电脑登游戏。吴映洁真的说一就是一，等到白敬亭再看向手机，她的直播间已经灰屏了。

白敬亭：你这突然下播没事吗

吴映洁：没事，我本来白天也不直播，直播前和粉丝们打过招呼了说一会有事就下了

说到这里白敬亭又不禁开始胡思乱想，她这是因为要和我一起直播紧张了吗？要按以前和别人组队直播，从来没有说直播前一起先打一下试一下这样的。

不过，要是白敬亭知道接下来两个小时会发生什么，现在的他估计就不会这么想了。

“hi～听得到吗？”

“听得到听得到。”

果然还是原声听着舒服啊，和吴映洁组好队连上麦，白敬亭心情愉悦地开始了游戏。可随着游戏进程的开展，笑容在白敬亭脸上逐渐消失。

“诶？9你去那边干嘛？”

“我去探点。”

“跑太远了一会你要是有危险我来不及赶到，等等我等等我……”

“9快上车！我们转移，诶不是，你怎么自己开摩托走了？？？”

“摩托车快。”

“不是，那你也......”说到这里白敬亭卡了壳，他本来想说你等下我，但是总觉得这样的对话今天发生的次数有点过于多。

这个吴映洁到底怎么回事啊……窗外蝉鸣吱吱吱吱地叫着，刺眼的阳光透过窗帘把热量直送到室内，蒸得白敬亭头脑更加发昏。我这是被气的还是被晒的……白敬亭仿佛看到自己头上不仅有火甚至还冒着烟。

一局结束，他们当然没吃到鸡，前后两人分隔太远直接被另外两队分别干掉。白敬亭觉得这个情况不能再继续下去了，必须严肃的和吴映洁说一下。

“吴映洁。”

“嗯？”

“你不觉得你的打法很有问题吗？”白敬亭说完才觉得是不是自己的语气有些过于严厉了。面对面交流时能有表情和肢体动作作为辅助来缓解情绪化的表达，可他们现在只能凭语音猜测对方的态度，容易失真。

“啊……可能吧……”听起来好像有点不知所措。

话说到这份上，干脆说明了，白敬亭继续说道：“你以前是没打过配合吗，怎么能配合成这样？”

“我……”

语音那头瞬间有些语塞，让白敬亭慌了手脚，他正想说些挽救的话，吴映洁的声音传了过来。

“我以前，从来都没有过队友。”

耳机里的声音在这句话之后突然消失，窗外的蝉仿佛也在说白敬亭你不是东西，是啊，不然怎么会这么紧张组队的事，如果一直都是打单人场，不需要交流，不需要等待，因为没有人可以依赖。

“那个，我……我不是那个意思……”白敬亭吞吞吐吐，他后悔死了。

“没事啦……”

这个语气听起来可并不像没事的样子啊……

“我的意思是，我们可以练习，学一下适当的依赖队友。”

“依赖队友吗……总觉得我会拖后腿吧。”

白敬亭有些着急，她怎么总是说拖后腿，得换一种说法，“要是照你这么说，那我们探点位和狙击位就是该互相拖后腿。”

“啊？”吴映洁听起来被说懵了。白敬亭赶紧趁热打铁，“对啊，队友就是用来拖后腿的知道吧。”

“还有啊，需要什么，找到了什么，都说一声，我们多沟通。”

“那……那我试一下。”

接下来这一局让白敬亭哭笑不得，吴映洁仿佛一个静音单打选手突然打开了“一键话唠”。

“白白，这个7.62子弹要吗？”

“不用不用，等下捡到狙击枪再拿。”

“5.56呢？”

“你自己不要吗？”

“哦对哦。”

“白！我捡到狙击枪了！给你！”

“好好好，你要什么？”

“嗯……有多的M4可以标一下吗？”

“当然。”

对于吴映洁突然的话唠白敬亭觉得耳朵里有些吵闹，但并不反感。这样的画面倒也有趣，本来聒噪的自己在和吴映洁打游戏的时候变成了一个耐心而体贴的聆听者，而沉默寡言的吴映洁啧叽叽喳喳像可爱的小麻雀。

几局游戏过后，两人之间的配合越发默契，直到停机休息前一秒白敬亭的心情还是很愉悦的。临晚饭休息时间前，吴映洁感慨地说：“真好，我周围的朋友没有一个当主播或者喜爱打游戏的，之前单排的时候真的还挺羡慕别的主播都有队友，从今天开始我也有可以和我一起打的朋友了。”

听到这样的话白敬亭莫名其妙的情绪突然降了下来，连他自己都不知道为什么。匆匆下播之后白敬亭还在思考自己情绪转变的诱因，却一直想不出答案。

人类就是这样，时不时就会陷入不知道自己为何这样或那样的窘境，苦恼又除了自己无人可解，有时候甚至连有没有答案都不清楚就一头扎进自己潜意识的深海探寻。

此时白敬亭感觉自己快要在寻觅不得的海洋里溺亡了。

自从遇到吴映洁之后白敬亭总觉得自己好像有点奇怪，但是又说不出哪里奇怪，眼看着和吴映洁约定好的直播时间就要到了，他只得暂时放弃了脑中的一团乱麻，进入直播间。

疑惑来的快，有时候线索也会在猝不及防的时候跳出来。白敬亭在确认准备游戏之后的下一秒，突然知道了哪里出了问题。

“朋友”。

他好像不太喜欢吴映洁用来形容他们两个之间关系的这个词。并不是觉得过于亲近，而是……

白敬亭被自己吓了一跳，他和吴映洁满打满算认识也还没超过24小时，人家使用了“朋友”这个词，已经是很给面子了，自己怎么还想索取更多？

疯了吧疯了吧，我应该真的是疯了吧。白敬亭内心强烈的谴责自己，同时心情复杂地打开了和吴映洁组队的语音。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

“队友早啊！”

哎呦喂！这大叔音，但听多了好像也还行。

“不早啦，朋友，准备。”白敬亭不知道期待着什么，故意用了朋友一词，说完之后又有些后悔，还怕越描越黑不敢解释，只得假装镇定点了“开始游戏”的按钮，没理会弹幕早已是一片“朋友”和“我的CPszd”的海洋。

“大家晚上好，我铁哥白敬亭哈，今天晚上的直播和......”

“哒哒哒哒哒哒！”

“这刚落地怎么突然就冲过来一个人！”白敬亭上半句话还没说完硬生生的被来者掐断，随即就是主播下意识的肌肉反应，一阵扫射把冲过来的人变成盒。

“吓我一跳！”白敬亭惊魂未定，正准备继续介绍，“今天的直播就是和......”，又是一阵“哒哒哒哒哒哒”。

白敬亭这个火蹭的就窜上来了，这还不让我说了怎么的？气得他顶着个西瓜皮就冲了出去。手上操作着，嘴可打定了主意不再停了，“今天”，“哒哒哒哒”，“咱们”，“哒哒哒哒”，“和这个99”，“哒哒哒哒哒”，“一起直播了嘿！”，“哒哒哒哒哒”！

终于讲完了嘿，爷想说的话还有不让说的道理？白敬亭对着镜头做了一个得意的挑眉。

吴映洁跳伞的时候就和白敬亭有点分散，现在才从稍远一点的地方急匆匆赶过来。白敬亭正欢快地舔着包，看到吴映洁来了忍不住向她炫耀，“看看！朕为你打下的大好盒山！”

“鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅”

等会？白敬亭神情一滞，这什么玩意？

“你......”

“鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅”

在吴映洁洗脑的笑声中白敬亭显然有些不知所措，“不是,你......”

“大好盒山，鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅，大好盒山......”

白敬亭忍不住噗嗤一声也跟着笑了起来：“你的笑声也太有趣了吧盒盒盒盒盒盒盒盒盒盒”

正在看直播监视他们俩直播的王鸥：？？？我好好的两个主播怎么说疯就疯了？

等这一阵凌乱的家禽声混杂着不知道什么动物的笑声过去之后，白敬亭压着笑问：“诶你笑点这么低吗？”

大叔听起来有点不好意思：“对啊我笑点糙低的诶。”

这回轮到吴映洁那边的弹幕坐不住了  
“这什么口音？？？”  
“白敬亭你快把我9爷还回来！我那么大一个9爷哪去了？”  
“台湾腔？”

“诶各位很聪明啊，我真的是台湾人。你们之前没发现吗？”吴映洁不知不觉达成了边和弹幕聊天边搜房子的成就。

“哦对对对，我之前不怎么讲话”

“对对对，是我错怪你们了鹅鹅鹅”

“好好好我不笑了，鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅”

“不笑了不笑了！真的不笑了！”

在吴映洁和弹幕粉丝聊天的期间，白敬亭默默没有说话，他就听着队友打开话匣子，脸上带了宠溺的微笑自己都不知道。

一阵激烈的枪响过后，大爷突然说话，“内个，白，你过来我给你看个东西。”

“啥啊？”

白敬亭听到召唤立刻屁颠屁颠的跑到吴映洁身边。

“你看，四盒院。鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅”

一开始白敬亭还没反应过来，等意识到吴映洁已经开始举一反三了才觉得大事不妙，这可不是什么值得学习的事啊喂。然而在他刚刚沉浸在对四盒院玄妙思考的同时，吴映洁早就边“鹅鹅鹅”边跑到下一个地方探点去了。

面对吴映洁跳脱的脑回路他只得无奈地笑着，“9别跑太远了。”

“好滴好滴。”

这要是平时，任谁说“好滴”二字都不会奇怪，但是这词从9大爷口中说出来，那可就变了味道更别提人家说的还是“好滴好滴”。这和撒娇又有什么区别！更令人匪夷所思的是当白敬亭听到回应之后竟然不起鸡皮疙瘩，反而无声地笑出了褶子。

太诡异了，这太诡异了，白敬亭的老粉诡异感已经飞出了天际，这个“就杀你有意见”到底是何方神圣？

白敬亭这个新搭档，应该是很厉害的，不然也不会和白敬亭携手在主播大赛中夺得第一名。可是他这个人却总是会有一些令人匪夷所思的举动，让人怀疑他到底有没有那么厉害。

就比如今晚的一局中，两人在一阵激烈的枪战中存活后准备开车转移，白敬亭还在忙着补血打药，便对早就打满了血在那活蹦乱跳的大爷说，“你加个油。”

“好的好的！”

吴映洁嘴上答应得好好的，但是却还在原地站着没有任何动作。白敬亭看了半天有些疑惑，“你怎么光说好的好的不加油啊？”

“我在给自己加油啊，我一直在内心对自己说你是最厉害的你是最棒的。这个加油，难道是要说出声的那种吗？”

大爷说的太过真挚，但这话的内容却又让人觉得不是正常人的脑回路可以想出来的，一时间弹幕都不知道该发“哈哈哈”还是“？？？”。

更让粉丝无法不惊呼“不得了”的是白敬亭得到那人这样的回答竟然不生气，反而笑着解释，“你要是想给自己加油我也没意见，但咱能不能先把车的油加上？”

可当这样的事件发生太多，连粉丝都开始怀疑手和声音是两个人的时候，这位大爷又可以毫不手软的1Vn干掉强劲的对手。而且他还犹如欧神附体，某时正当白敬亭正在墙根扶倒了的大爷的时候，一位端着枪的敌人路过，愣是从二人旁边走了过去打另一对去了，在某方面也是身体力行地证实了电子竞技不需要视力这一学说。

要是以前白敬亭单人直播的时候早就被连人带队友一波带走了，这运气绝对不是白敬亭带来的。

白敬亭今晚笑的频率有多高，和他说话的频率有多低，这些都不值得一提，今晚发生的这一幕才是让CP粉失血过多，而普通粉丝被血红扑面而来，被洗礼得莫名其妙。

“白，我每次叫你好像都在和你说再见，有没有别的称呼？”

“就叫白敬亭不好吗？”白敬亭觉得自己大名挺好的啊。

“就，有点生疏。”

她说叫全名有点生疏，全名有点生疏，她不想和我生疏，四舍五入她有点喜欢我！想到这白敬亭就有点飘了，“这样，我也不叫你9大哥9大爷，我一直都叫你9，你想个对应的不就行了。”

他这小算盘打的精精的，9不是数字吗，还是谐音，她肯定会叫我8，这情侣名不就有了嘛！

“哦！我知道了！”

不知为何白敬亭听到她这句感到了一丝不妙。

“我就叫你亭吧！是不是亭好！”

白敬亭追悔莫及，就知道一开始不该开谐音梗的玩笑。但是他实在不是很明白，9和亭有啥关系，“为啥啊？”

“酒难道不是取我名字最后一个字的谐音吗？”

呃......不是啊大哥！哦不对大姐！白敬亭看着自己直播间弹幕清一色的“婷婷”真的有苦说不出。

吴映洁似乎难得地察觉到了白敬亭的不情愿，主动开口：“算啦算啦，不纠结这个了，等会突发状况下第一个想到什么就叫什么吧！”

不久之后，双方粉丝就听到了让人瞳孔地震的那句经典台词：“白白！这边人太多了！你快过来我不行了啊啊啊啊啊！有人打我！”

虽然吴映洁在那之后尝试挽尊，可惜已经晚了，逆CP粉已经把那段录了下来准备作为【白9CP】的镇圈之宝了。

这场直播看下来王鸥真的笑得气都没了，她有预料到两个人会碰撞出不一样的火花，没想到这火花居然这么好笑。

不得不说虽然现在两人联合直播时的画风相比起单人直播有不小的差别，好在粉丝们倒也吃这套，看着两人直播间的播放量和关注人数不断的上涨，自己的策划得到的正向反馈，王鸥心满意足的笑了，棒！不愧是我！

看这样子应该都挺顺利，要不我也去干自己的事？她放心的退出了直播间。可就在王鸥离去之后，发生了谁也没想到的情况。

这是他们今晚直播的最后一局，等到决赛圈的时候战况竟然和打主播赛时惊人的相似，他们两个，加上不知道藏在哪里的三个人成为了这局吃鸡的大热人选。“白，我这回还冲吗？”兜兜转转结果又回到了最初的称呼方式。

白敬亭思考了一下，下一个圈即将缩在对他们来说有些偏远的位置，转移十分不便，如果继续拖下去等到毒过来了他们就会非常被动。那么干脆索性莽一把，“冲！我给你架枪！”

吴映洁毫不犹豫冲出去的红色背影，犹如在没有风吹草动的决赛圈点燃了一把熊熊燃烧地火。她还真是打惯了刚枪的位置，做活靶子都没有一点在怕的，白敬亭敬佩的同时也记得自己的使命，集中精神观察四周的动态。

看见了！

这局的结局和主播赛也几乎一模一样，但有了一点点配合之后吴映洁在这局结束时站着吃到了鸡。

这场面仿佛昨日重现，不仅粉丝们沸腾了，白敬亭和吴映洁自己都兴奋不已。可意外就喜欢趁着世人沉浸在欢愉中悄然发生。

白敬亭用的原声直播，而吴映洁理应全程佩戴变声器。可就在这个本应是只会有男性声音的联合直播间，突然传出了女声。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

吴映洁听到声音的第一反应是：完了，露馅了。

可想了一下才发现不对，那声音根本就不是属于自己的。

那只有可能是……

与此同时耳机里传来白敬亭的声音，“我还直播呢。”

紧随着便是那边女孩的回应：“哦好。”，门嘎吱一声关上。

吴映洁也在直播，看不到白敬亭那边直播间的状况，可正在看直播的粉丝却不受限，一时间自己直播间弹幕也为这突发状况刷了屏。

“很漂亮”  
“皮肤比铁哥还白”  
“是女朋友吗”  
“说好的注孤生呢”  
“我的cpBE了”

她不想去过多的思考，或者妄加猜测，可弹幕中的文字还是不受控的席卷了她的大脑，呼啸而至在脑中原本平和的原野肆意奔跑，掀起滚滚烟尘。

什么啊，当时签约炒CP，那时候不还说自己是单身吗？吴映洁扁扁嘴，想立刻打开白敬亭的直播间看看，但临实际动手前她突然头脑清醒了，自己正在直播中，在直播的时候去窥探别人的直播间好像就有些不太体面了。

“那么，这局开始前也说过，打完这把下播。我先睡了，大家晚安。”

她没有在意自己的语气是否带了气，或是别的什么负面情绪，她甚至假装没听到耳机里白敬亭和她说的那两声“等一下”。她现在唯一想的事就是亲自去确认一下，那个声音到底来自谁。

等吴映洁真的打开了白敬亭的直播回放，看到了那短暂出现在画面中的人后，却觉得自己这又是何必？自讨苦吃。她突然觉得有些疲惫，成年人的世界就是这样吗？

虽然白敬亭直播中摄像头的画面在整个直播界面中只占很小的一块，但是她还是清楚的看见了那个推门误入房间的窈窕倩影。看到的瞬间她就关掉了直播回放。

白敬亭应该会和他的粉丝解释吧，他会怎么说？吴映洁感到好奇，却没有勇气继续看下去。

她发了会呆，叹了口气拿起手机给白敬亭发了一条消息。

“哎呀你有女朋友的话还是不要和我炒CP啦，如果我真的是个大叔可能一切还好说，可惜我不是呀～我会去和鸥鸥说解约是我们协商一致的结果，你不用担心违约金什么的～”

和消息中豁达大度的语气不同，发完消息的吴映洁正好相反，眼中一片死气沉沉。按照她绝不拖延的行事风格，她立刻按下和王鸥的通话键。明明心里盘算了半天要怎么和王鸥讲述，却只得到一串“嘟嘟嘟嘟”令人惘然若失的忙音。

好难过啊。虽然不愿意承认，但是，无法不承认，真的，好难过啊。

吴映洁抱着膝盖，在沙发上蜷缩成了一团，放任没那个有回复的消息，和那一通没有接应的电话，跟随手机滑落到地上，摔得七零八落。  
——————————————————————  
白敬亭正沉浸在吃鸡的喜悦中，突然身后传来一声“敬亭”下了他一跳。回头看清来人之后松了口气，“我还在直播呢。”

目送那人离去，一转头直播间简直变了个天。

“诶不是，你们瞎说什么呢？”

“刚那人是我的......”

“9？9你要下播了吗？9你先别下我还有事要和你说，等一下！等一下啊喂！”

白敬亭看着吴映洁退出组队，退出游戏，下播，这一套操作倒是飞一般的流畅，他顿时有些无奈，心却也跟着提了起来。她误会了吗？

与此同时弹幕也炸翻了天  
“女朋友？？？”  
“要公开了吗？”  
“我的CP刚开始就要BE了吗”  
“铁哥你这就不厚道了”  
“你看人家9爷都不爱看，人走了”

白敬亭没想到还能有这一出，这些弹幕要是让刚才推门进来那人看到，她估计能乐一整年。

他觉得不能再放任弹幕思维这么发散下去，这实在是忍无可忍，“我说！各位大哥！那是我妈啊！”

也许是气闷郁结，宣告的声音都比平时要大，被门外人听的清清楚楚，还回应了一声“叫我吗？”

“不是我说，各位大编剧的想象力这么丰富的吗？不仅想象力丰富眼神还不好啊真的是。我真的服了你们了，妈！你惹的事！你过来帮我澄清！”

听到自己的崽崽在房间里无能狂怒，白妈妈大大方方的走了进来，来到镜头前，“嗨大家好~”

“这真的是你妈吗！看起来就像你姐！”  
“镜头拉近了才能看得清确实是中年女性的样子，白哥，我错怪你了！我现在相当你继父还来得及吗”  
“婆婆好漂亮！”  
“婆婆你好，我是你儿媳妇”  
“靓女你好，我是你老公”

看着弹幕终于意识到了先前犯的错误有多离谱，白敬亭终于松了一口气，“好了好了不说了，下播了”

“别这么着急下播啊让我再看看漂亮姐姐”  
“铁哥这是赶着去哄CP吧”

还别说，白敬亭还真的是因为他那位猛男急着下播。吴映洁跑得太快，没有听到他后面的解释，她会怎么想？会觉得自己是个明明有女朋友还签CP合约的渣男吗？挽救自己的形象迫在眉睫啊！

他心急火燎地下播，刚灰了屏幕就收到了吴映洁的微信。靠她真的误会了！怎么办啊，赶紧解释啊！

白敬亭手忙脚乱打了一堆话正准备按发送键，手机屏幕突然整个黑掉，“王老大”三个字大大的显示在屏幕上。正在紧张的时候突然来个电话白敬亭差点就一个自然而然给按掉，还好他眼疾手快，拇指一个瞬间平移，点中了绿色的接通键。

“白敬亭，怎么回事，助理和我反应你直播间乱套了？”

“哎哟鸥姐，小场面小场面，我现在没时间给你解释，你自己看我直播回放成吗姐”

“什么事这么急？”

“吴映洁她她她......”白敬亭嘴快，好不容易刹住车的时候吴映洁三个字已经从嘴里蹦出来了，完了！

果然，王鸥的耳朵当然没聋：“哎呦喂，好的呢，不打扰你们呢~”

真的是，不阴阳怪气会死吗！但此时白敬亭无心恋战，“好了不和你说了，挂了啊拜拜！”  
——————————————————————  
吴映洁刚开始发呆没多久，落在地上的手机突然剧烈地连续震动起来，传递到木地板，连地板都滋滋滋滋的震颤。

她一开始还以为是王鸥回电话了，结果拿起来发现锁屏界面显示了10条微信消息。

10条全部来自白敬亭。

“9？干嘛下播那么快，我话还没说完呢”

“你在干嘛？”

“刚刚直播进来的那个人明明是我妈，弹幕居然都以为是我女朋友你说好不好笑”

“我妈知道被误认为是我女朋友的时候开心死了，她当弹幕夸她年轻呢”

“更好笑的是啥你知道不，以前我直播的时候我妈知道我在直播都不会来打扰的，我就问妈为啥今天突然进来，她说因为听我好长时间没说话以为我下播了”

“其实那时候比赛刚结束，我们吃鸡了之后我在听你鹅笑，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

“诶你咋不理我啊”

“你不相信我吗”

“【图片】”

“给你看我妈身份证，刚刚那人真的是我妈，我都暴露我妈真实年龄了，你再不信我妈真的要打死我[委屈巴巴]”

吴映洁一条一条看下来，白敬亭女朋友之谜逐渐拨云见日，她的心情也随着乌云的散去逐渐晴朗。

最后那个委屈巴巴的表情在她的想象中被替换成了白敬亭的脸，如果他做这个表情一定会像一只受了天大委屈的金毛大狗狗，一想到这吴映洁忍不住笑了出来，仅剩的一点点赌气也都烟消云散。

吴映洁：137xxxxxxxx

白敬亭：这是啥，是你电话吗，你终于理我了，你刚在干嘛都不理我，我还以为你生气了

刚刚吴映洁是真的真情实感的伤心了，可她不想让白敬亭知道有这回事。

吴映洁：这我手机号啦！你问题好多！能不能一个一个问啦！我刚没看手机，有急事可以打电话给我

几乎在消息发送成功的下一秒一个陌生的电话就打了过来，这个时候还会是谁，肯定是对面那只金毛大狗狗。动作也太快了吧，吴映洁一时间有点紧张，听着铃声响了一轮，才咽了咽口水接了起来。

“喂?”

“吴映洁！”

“！干嘛啦吓我一跳”

“就是想吓吓你嘿嘿嘿”

“北七......”

吴映洁嘴里嫌弃着，但脸上的笑却再也压抑不住，在脸上盛放。

“诶我是真的有事要和你说”

“什么事？”

“在这之前我想先问一下另一个好了，”白敬亭突然想到了吴映洁发给他的那条消息，“我也证明了我没有违反协议了，那我们的CP协议是不是不用撤销了？你这样随随便便就说要解约我也会很为难诶”

“嗯......确实是我误会你了，那我也是怕你女朋友吃醋啊！不对，你怎么现在说话也有台湾的那种感觉，你是不是在学我！”

哈？白敬亭后知后觉的重新回忆了一下自己说的话，靠北！真的有台湾腔那种感觉了吼！

“那也是被你传染的啦！”

“鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅”

听到熟悉的鹅叫，白敬亭这才彻底放下心来，既然笑了，就说明不生气了吧。

“我这么敬业的一个人，怎么会违约呢！除非我有女朋友，不然我不会和你解除合约！”说完才觉得好像哪里不对，“我的意思是，在我们CP协议期间我会遵守协议的......”

她不会又误会了吧？这个“除非”“不然”两个关联词组成的话似乎有些暧昧，他是真的不想再被误会了，不然心又要再次为她忽上忽下，心神不宁。

“为什么听起来这么像卖身契鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅，我们签是个正经的联合营销协议好不啦！”

“好好好~”白敬亭轻轻笑着，和听筒那边的笑声交错在一起，人与人之间的进展好像有时候也并不是循序渐进的，某个看似平常的时刻也许会像河流突然遇到断层，山峦遭遇裂谷，使本来并不明朗的情感冲动发生质的变化。在这此起彼伏，甚至算不上悦耳的笑声中，白敬亭突然觉得自己想要这个时刻持续，直到永远。

“好啦吴映洁，我要开始说正事了，很严肃的那种。”

感受到对面人语气突然正经，吴映洁也停止了欢笑，有点紧张了起来，“那......那你说吧......”

他会说什么啊，语气这么严肃，不会是......要告白吧！这是不是有点快？如果真的是告白怎么办，自己要答应吗，诶真的好害羞。人家白敬亭那边什么都还没说，吴映洁就自己把自己给脑补的脸红了。

“那我真的说了啊？”

“嗯你说吧。”

可当她听到白敬亭说的话之后，笑意顿失，脸上的红晕迅速消散。她沉默着，一时间不知道该如何回应，连带着这气氛便也跟着凝固了起来。

TBC

饱：  
9没掉马！嘿嘿嘿嘿，上一章怕剧透都不敢回复说掉马了的评论🙈

一点小解释：  
①为啥刚好发了10条微信，因为八九不离十（好老的梗喔）  
②还有为啥吴映洁打给王鸥的时候占线，因为那时候刚好王鸥在打电话给白敬亭兴师问罪哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


	8. Chapter 8

白敬亭的话在她耳边回荡，“你要不要尝试一下以本人的形象，本人的声音，作为你自己，作为吴映洁直播？”

或许是自己沉默的时间太久，久到白敬亭显而易见地有些不安，“那个，我就是提个建议，最终的决定肯定还是看你自己，要是你觉得听着不乐意你就当我没说，成不？”

“怎么说”，人还在电话那头等着，该面对还是要面对，该回答还是要回答。吴映洁犹豫着开口，“这样吧，你下周末有空吗？”

“有有有。”

“那......这件事我们先存个档，按个暂停键，下周日我们见面说，可不可以？”

“好啊好啊！”

吴映洁开始做主播的时间不算早，但是一直以来只要认识了新朋友，无一例外会问她“为什么要用变声器”。有的会小心翼翼旁敲侧击，以为她不会察觉，也有的胆子大的，就会像白敬亭一样，干脆建议她不要再以不属于自己的身份直播。

很多时候她都会选择不回答，打个哈哈就过去了，成年人大多识相，看到她欲言又止便会体贴的永不再提。

不是她不愿意解释，只是这件事涉及到的隐私程度，和解释起来的麻烦程度，让她不想给那些关心她的好心人徒增心理负担。

可遇到白敬亭，在他们一起吃海底捞那天，早在白敬亭的提议说出口好久之前，吴映洁就开始思考要如何向他解释这件事了。

分享秘密，会使人与人之间的关系变得不同往常，她好像从来没有介意过隐私被他窥探，又或是心里的伤疤失去遮蔽暴露在他的视野中。

白敬亭在电话里说有空的时候，其实并不知道自己周末到底有没有什么事，就算有也肯定不是什么重要的事吧，他当时这么想。电话结束看了下日历，哦原来星期天约了魏大勋打篮球。

于是手机再次开始兢兢业业地完成使命。

“喂，魏大勋，你刚做完手术没多久，咱这周末不打篮球了吧。”

电话那边魏大勋急了，“别介啊，虽然我不能打篮球，但是出来打打你可以的吧！我好想出去放风啊哥！”

“你自己去放不行吗，这么大个人了都。”

“不行啊，我女朋友看我看的可严了，说我刚做完手术不能剧烈运动嘤嘤嘤……”

“哦这样啊……”

好像有哪里不对？

“女朋友？？？”

“你什么时候有的女朋友？？？”

魏大勋难得的娇羞了起来：“你记不记得之前我和你说老爱找我打游戏的小姐姐。之前一直一起打游戏，我和她说我要做手术有一段时间不能和她打游戏，她就来看我了。然后，那啥，就在一起了嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿……怪不好意思的。”

这个没皮没脸的，白敬亭听那一串嘿嘿差点就把手机砸了，“别嘿了，你都找到对象了，还想阻碍我追求我的小姐姐吗！我周日不去打篮球了啊，拜拜！”白敬亭就是不明白了，自己哪都好怎么就是嘴比脑子总是快那么一点点。还好他手速也快，咔一声把电话挂了。

“等会儿！白敬亭！你什么情……”

这边魏大勋“况”字还没出来，那边白敬亭就没声了。听着耳机里的嘟嘟嘟，魏大勋感到一丝背叛，这家伙，有了喜欢的人怎么不和我说？一时忘记了要说背叛还是他这个先脱了单的更胜一筹。

接下来的日子似乎风平浪静，白敬亭和吴映洁真就像按下了暂停键一样，对变声器这件事只字不提。早安午安晚上海岛见，再到每天下播后的两句晚安。每一天都是温柔的和煦的，他们讨论着中午吃了什么，晚上准备吃什么，今晚选哪张地图又或是等会跳伞先去哪里，那日的交谈像是从来没有过一般。

时间一视同仁，无论是期待明天还是对明天的来临感到担忧害怕，都无一例外地被时间推着走。见面那天还是如期而至，白敬亭心里把这看作是他们的第一次约会，难得的穿上了休闲西装。可当他顺着吴映洁发的定位来到“约会”地点时，整个人傻眼。

休闲西装虽然休闲，但好歹也是西装，这便是他和现在所处的环境格格不入的罪魁祸首。四周灯火通明，在这明亮的空间里整齐地摆放着一排一排色调鲜艳的显示屏，噼里啪啦的键盘敲击声不绝于耳。白敬亭怎么也没想到他第一次和吴映洁的约会居然会在网吧。

回想起第一次见到吴映洁，她穿的简洁白色T恤和两侧带白色条纹的短裤，拿着滑板英气又有活力。他在等待吴映洁来的时候还对她的着装做了设想，可无论怎么想都跳脱不出帅气运动风的范畴，这都怪第一次见面太过让人印象深刻，以至于他们认识将近一个月，一想到吴映洁白敬亭脑海中出现的还是第一天见到她时她的样子。

当吴映洁真的出现在他眼前，他又觉得自己有些太不了解女生了。吴映洁穿了一整套香芋紫，帽子是简约的渔夫帽，再往下是OversizeT恤裙，搭配上黑白波点袜和同色系的帆布鞋。好可爱，白敬亭觉得她现在这样就像是准备去春游的学生，怎么看都不像是比自己还大一岁的样子。

“哇你这样看起来好像16岁！我这样和你进去会不会像拐骗未成年少女。”白敬亭借着玩笑话说出了自己心中的小惊叹。

吴映洁倒是很受用，在网吧门口再次笑出了鹅叫，“哪里哪里，也就比你小个两岁吧！这位18岁的少年。”

他们一边笑着一边进到网吧，结果就是吴映洁被查了身份证，而老板只看了看白敬亭的着装就给他放了行。等两个人都笑累了两人才想起此行的目的，开了一个房间里只有两台电脑的包间，并排坐下打开了电脑。

“不知道在网吧约见面会不会很奇怪”，吴映洁一边打开游戏界面，一边对白敬亭说，眼睛却没有看向他的方向。

白敬亭倒是没急着开游戏，他看着吴映洁说话，等待她转过头看向自己的那一瞬，却扑了空。

见吴映洁一直不看他，白敬亭只得转过头看向屏幕，“还好啊，鸥姐要是知道我们出来玩还来训练肯定要说我们敬业。”

“鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅”

不知道为什么，她的笑声明明很可爱，可在此时此刻她笑的越多，白敬亭就越不安。

“其实，我也很挣扎，因为真的不知道该怎么讲，或者又是从哪里讲起。所以我就想，干脆不要我来说，直接让你感受一下可能会更好。”

白敬亭一头雾水：“感受什么？”

“来”，吴映洁突然靠近，让白敬亭下了一跳，可还没来得及脸红吴映洁就已经离去。她别了一个变声器在白敬亭耳机附带的麦上。

“说句话试试看？”

白敬亭疑惑地“啊啊啊”了几声，明明是雄厚有磁性的声音在自己口腔回荡，经过耳机的过滤传到耳朵里变成了娇媚的女声。

“啊？”白敬亭没有明白吴映洁这样做的用意。

看白敬亭一切准备就绪，吴映洁打开了A站的网页，“我和鸥鸥借了一个闲置账号，我们来打游戏吧！然后用那个空闲账号直播。”

“我用原声，你用女声。”她补充到。

借到的这个账号似乎也不是完全空白的，当他们登陆之后已经有不少人上来发弹幕说好久不见，即使解释了不再是之前使用这个账号的那位主播，前来观看的人也只增不减。在和观众打招呼的时候白敬亭怎么说怎么觉得别扭，即使吴映洁说了不要刻意做什么改变，就按自己平时直播的时候来就好，但他还是觉得有一丝丝不妙。

“大家好，我是白敬亭”，糟糕，说太快了，还好还能补救，“安静的静，女字旁的婷。”

“鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅”身旁不出意料又传来的熟悉的鹅叫，诚实地说，吴映洁的笑声太过洗脑，以至于第一次听过之后白敬亭总是在梦中梦到大白鹅。

“大家好，我是白静婷的朋友，吴映洁~”

“我们不是专业主播哦，只是借朋友的账号来感受一下，希望大家看的开心~”观众听到这样的话可能觉得这句话没什么，但在白敬亭耳朵里就有一种此地无银三百两的可爱了。

视角转换，就连弹幕和平时看到的都不大一样。

“小姐姐多大了？”  
“小姐姐哪里人？”  
“小姐姐名字真好听，我可以叫你婷婷吗”  
“小姐姐我教你，一开始要捡霰弹枪，那个最厉害”  
“前面的骗你的，其实手枪才最厉害，方便携带不会被别人发现”

白敬亭新奇的很，平时骚话连篇导致他对婷婷这个角色倒是融入的异常的快，“我还在上大学呢”，“我M市人”，“想叫啥都行”，“别骗人了我还是玩过这个游戏的”。

还别说，吴映洁这个变声器还真挺好用，直播间小一万人愣是一个都没察觉他的真身是个男性。弹幕还在源源不断地发来问题，在应接不暇的文字中白静婷协同她的好闺蜜吴映洁，开始了她的主播生涯首秀。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

刚开始游戏白敬亭还十分积极地回应弹幕的各种问题，作为婷婷感受到了别样的快乐。但是过了十分钟，他开始觉得是不是系统出了什么问题。

为什么弹幕一直问的都是同样的问题？

仅仅是“你多大了”这个问题看见的频率起码1分钟三次，就连身高体重这些在白敬亭平时直播完全不会看到的问题也出现了一两次，真的是系统出BUG了吗？重复显示了之前发过的弹幕？

他趁交战并不那么激烈的时候偷偷看向了吴映洁，试图通过女孩的面部表情分析是否她也感到了异样。可身旁的她神色如常，看不出什么端倪。她没觉得有什么不对吗？那么问题就是出在我的身上了。白敬亭虽然满腹疑惑但还是打起精神，专注在了游戏上，他现在已经开始有点烦躁，并不想再回复弹幕那些早已回答过很多次没什么意思的问题。

如果非要说吴映洁今天有什么不同往常，那就是她今天的打法是在太不像吴映洁了。现在他们打的是雨林地图，如果按吴映洁平时的打法，肯定会在毒圈边缘拉枪找人打架，东奔西窜，时不时需要自己在她身后追着叫她别乱跑。

可今天她却似乎换了一个人，一开始没有跳自闭城不说，每次进圈就迅速找掩体，找房区。偶尔有人撞到她枪子儿上的才抬手扫射，像是怕浪费子弹一般。不得不说，这个时候白敬亭倒像是在看另一个自己在打游戏了。

这要是其他人白敬亭真的不觉得这个打法有什么问题，萨诺地势复杂，绿油油一片到处都是藏身之处，转角遇到爱防不胜防，谨慎点苟着是常规打法。

可这一套放到吴映洁身上就有一种说不出的诡异感。可这可是吴映洁啊！是那个包里日常装五六个烟雾弹，看到人不跑反而向前冲的吴映洁啊！

“那个，9......”白敬亭又开始嘴在前面飞，脑子在后面追，这时可不能暴露吴映洁就是就杀你有意见，“鬼鬼，M762我捡了，你随便换一把别的给我。”

M762在改版之后简直成了猛男必备，像白敬亭这种喜欢打狙的却用不惯，射速太快，压枪难，他擅长的是瞄点和预判。但吴映洁却很喜欢，捡到M762之后看到M416都不要了，一把AKM一把M762拿在手上横扫一片。

“不用，你拿着吧。”

这可真是奇了怪了。

可现在在直播，还是以婷婷的身份，他不能直接问吴映洁怎么了，只得硬着头皮把这一局打完。没有吴映洁的欧气加持，到了中期白敬亭也没拿到什么好狙，眼看着下一个物资运输车来了，他咬咬牙：“鬼，追梦吗？”

“好，我给你架枪打掩护。”

听到这白敬亭真恍惚了，这个对话在之前他们组队直播的时候也时常发生，可每一次说去追梦的是吴映洁，而说架枪掩护的是白敬亭，现在倒是颠倒了个。难道吴映洁的本体是变声器？摘掉了变声器就不是那个打法了？

从物资车拿到M24之后白敬亭好不容易找回了一点自我，和吴映洁一起在圈中心找了个高地，连续狙击掉了3个人。杀完人后他习惯性地到弹幕找彩虹屁，却看到了出乎意料的走向。

“这个打法好像白敬亭啊！”  
“而且名字也是谐音！”

不会吧不会吧，婷婷这么快就要掉马了吗？可惜白敬亭还是高估了弹幕的智商。

“小姐姐你也是白敬亭的粉丝吧！”

看到这里白敬亭松了一口气，“对对对，我是他粉丝，被你们看出来了。”可接下来出现的一片弹幕却让他一口老血差点吐出来。

“小姐姐多加练习，一定可以打的和白敬亭一样好的！”  
“虽然现在比白敬亭差远了，但是敢用狙的女玩家已经很大胆了”  
“比不上白敬亭的意识，操作还可以”

他就纳闷了，我白敬亭哪里比不上白敬亭了？这不睁眼说瞎话呢吗？郁闷归郁闷，游戏还是得继续打。可随着赛程进展，他真的有些生气了。

自己是技术流主播，哪里处理得好哪里处理的不好心里清楚的很，相比起之前以“别叫他不举铁”的身份直播的时候，现在直播的弹幕可以说是在吹毛求疵和“宽容大度”之间反复横跳。

在他点头杀人之后弹幕会说刚刚应该换个角度，或者说被击杀的对手太弱，可当自己被打成残血的时候反而弹幕又会给予安慰鼓励，说女玩家完成这样很不错了。

为什么就不能在表现好的时候表扬，说刚刚那波打的漂亮，不能在他防范不到位被打残的时候批评他刚刚站位不谨慎？

再结合着之前弹幕上看到的，完全和游戏无关的话语，“卖个萌吧”，“是萌新吧”，“这个发型只有女的才会用”，看的他一股火从心底窜上来。

状态还是多多少少受了影响，在决赛圈对枪失误，惜败。

“可以了很厉害了”  
“新人能打成这样真的不错”  
“没开挂吧？刚刚那几个点头是不是开透视了”

这种打击式安慰白敬亭看了就已经怒火中烧，看到最后，他真的忍不住了。

“我说！你们……”

怒火还没倾倒，自己的鼠标先被抢了过去。吴映洁察觉到了他情绪上的异样，眼疾手快迅速点了下播。白敬亭看着灰了的屏幕，长舒一口气，捏了捏眉心，“谢谢。”

“你现在是什么感觉呢，”吴映洁伸出手轻轻拍了拍他的手背，“有没有感受到女主播和男主播的待遇不太一样。”

“嗯”，白敬亭低头答应着，“还挺让人上火的。你是因为这个所以才决定用变声器吗？”

“不是。”

听到这白敬亭突然抬起头，当他意识到自己的怒火的时候，已经在心里默认这就是吴映洁不想用本人身份直播的原因，可当得到了斩钉截铁的回复，他却想不出吴映洁让他用女声直播的用意了。

他看向身旁的香芋紫女孩，又因为她的神情愣住，“你，怎么了吗？”

吴映洁不知道什么时候已经放下了鼠标和监盘，耳机也从头上拿了下来，面向他坐着。脸上是笑着的，但是语气却让白敬亭感觉她好像要哭。

“你现在看看这个账号的私信吧。”

白敬亭顺从的打开了刚刚用来直播账号的私信，发现多出了很多条消息。在一些简单的表达喜爱的话语中，白敬亭看到了他从来未设想过的，那些令人作呕的，露骨的骚扰。

“小姐姐声音真好听，在床上也这么好听吗？”  
“我也是M市的，发照片让我看看”  
“你的声音好骚，人也骚吗”  
“来找哥哥吧，哥哥可以满足你”

这些文字透过屏幕散发出一股恶臭，藏在隐蔽的角落，从私信箱喷涌而出，让人无法呼吸。白敬亭只是用女性的声音打了一场正常的游戏而已，没有露脸，没有说过任何性暗示的话，仅仅是这样也受到了恶心的消息。

那吴映洁呢，她是不是曾经也作为女性直播过，她也收到过很多这种消息吗？白敬亭眼眶因充血而发红，恨不得隔着屏幕，伸手把那些随意向女性吐出污言秽语的渣滓从屏幕背后揪出来，好好教他们做人。

“这还算是好的哦~”吴映洁笑着说。

看到白敬亭发红的眼眶和因怒气攥紧的拳头，吴映洁不自然的偏过了头，“曾经我是用吴映洁的身份直播过一段时间的，我想啊，如果我够厉害，总有一天弹幕就不会再说我只是运气好才吃到的鸡。当然我也做到了。”说到这里吴映洁短暂的停顿了一下，脸上是一丝丝隐藏不住的小骄傲。

“当我连续直播了三个月之后，弹幕再也没有人说我是因为幸运才可以打到人了。可随着关注我的粉丝越来越多，私信中的骚扰却越来越露骨。不停地怂恿我开摄像头，怂恿我发照片，怂恿我线下和他们见面。”

“其中......也有很变态的人，会......发他们隐私部位的照片。”吴映洁眨眨眼，深吸了一口气。

“但是，这些都不是我最终放弃用‘吴映洁’这个直播的原因。”

听到照片的时候白敬亭的怒火已经达到了一个前所未有的高度，从小他的母亲就教育他待人应温和有礼，无论是男性和女性。他曾以为每个人的母亲都会对自己孩子如此教育，可他现在才明白，原来不是所有人都有妈妈。

她说不是这个原因，还会有什么别的原因？白敬亭感到自己的心好像有轻轻的破碎声。

“不堪入目的私信不看就好了，可是有一个人，他对私信骚扰似乎还不满足。他得到了我的电话，开始不停地给我打电话和发短信，差一点还知道了我的家庭住址......”吴映洁递上了她的手机，在屏幕中显示的是一个名叫“Emma吴映洁”账号的信息箱。

“这是我当时用的账号和那个人的聊天记录。”

白敬亭小心翼翼地看了一眼，放眼望去，没有脏话，没有性骚扰，可铺天盖地都是那人自己的生活照和看带着起来热烈得不正常情绪的语句，看得他内心压抑，喘不过气。

“这些照片，都是在我去过那个地方几分钟之后他在同一个地方拍下，然后发给我的。他不停地跟随着我，让我不寒而栗。后来有一天，我在大学里看到他了，我真的害怕了，于是我逃了。换了手机号，从家里搬了出来，和我为数的粉丝作了永久的告别，在那之后‘吴映洁’这个主播就再也没出现过。”

“你知道最可笑的是什么吗，我报警了，在警察面前他竟然说，那是爱我。因为爱我才每天都发消息打电话，因为爱我才跟随着我，想要感受我的日常生活。”

“我也曾想过，为了这种烂人放弃用本名是不是太过便宜他了。可惜我就是这样的一个懦夫罢了，还记得刚刚直播我的自我介绍吗，鬼鬼。你敢想象吗，曾经我也是很多话说的，鬼鬼这个外号也是因为以前的我打游戏时古灵精怪，可从那之后我好像习惯了单排。”

“我不敢在用原声直播的时候用我自己的打法，刚刚因为怕暴露有些焦虑，也没能好好打，对不起......”

吴映洁枪法暴烈，而且一直以来组队都是用变声器。有时候白敬亭都差点忘了她确确实实是个小小的女孩子，现实生活中的她可能不像打游戏时那么刚硬勇敢，和普通人一样，也会有脆弱无助的时刻，面对恶意会害怕，感受到威胁会想要逃避。

在此之前白敬亭一直安静的听着，即使内心惊涛骇浪也没有打断她说的话。可此时此刻，对不起三个字出来的瞬间，他真的坐不下去。他本想前去给她一个拥抱，心觉有些唐突便没有进行任何肢体接触。

只是双手扶住吴映洁椅子两端的扶手，单膝跪地，仰视看着低下头的吴映洁，“吴映洁，你看我，看着我的眼睛。这不该你说对不起。”

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

“该说对不起的应该是当年跟踪打扰你的人。”

在当晚回到家后白敬亭的话一直在吴映洁的耳边回荡，她本以为自己已经做好了笑着讲出那些事的准备，可当真的毫不保留地向白敬亭讲述了所有之后，她再次不可抑制地陷入了回忆。那段时间那个人带给她的恐惧和崩溃的情绪还是如反刍般让她感到不适，于是便把自己蜷缩在了床上，躲进了由被子带来的安全结界里。

那时候的她还不知道之后会发生的事。

凭借过人的动态视力，白敬亭牢牢记住了那个在吴映洁手机屏幕上只出现了一霎的名字，“郝建”。在两人分别之后他立刻就带着一肚子火气在微博上搜索了起来。

没想到还真的让他搜到了，往下刷了几条就看到了那人的面容，和吴映洁聊天记录里的分明就是同一个人。

白敬亭看着手机屏幕里笑得一脸灿烂的人恨得牙痒，这个人在微博上看似一片岁月静好根正苗红，实际上背地里却做出那样恶心的行为。他边翻看着那人的微博，心里正盘算着怎么私信好好教育他一下的时候，看到了一条直播预告。

“今晚七点A站见~”

配图是一张直播宣传图，图上是那人身着西装插手站着，光鲜亮丽的模样。

看到那张图之后白敬亭发狠一把把手机摔在了床上。这个垃圾！吴映洁因为他很长一段时间都消沉低落，以至于差点就要放弃自己热爱的电竞行业，而另一边他自己却恬不知耻的去做了主播？粉丝还不少。就凭他也配？

白敬亭摔完手机还不解气，又一拳砸在墙壁上，砸得墙壁都震了震。

真他妈想狠狠地揍这个“郝建”一顿！

此时魏大勋的电话打了过来，人正在气头上连接电话的那一声“喂”都震撼人心。对面魏大勋明显是被吓了一跳，接下来说话都有些委屈，“哥，我只是想打电话问你下周年会去不去而已，至于这么凶吗？”

以往这种社交活动白敬亭向来不爱参加，他心直口快，最烦那些无用的客套和虚伪的恭维。正当他准备回答说“不去”之时，突然想到了什么。

“我去。”

“哦好的哥我就知道你不去，到时候......等会？”魏大勋怀疑自己听错了，“你刚刚的意思是去还是不去？”

“去。”

“你是不是假的白敬亭......”魏大勋感到不可思议。

“我不仅要去，我还准备表演。”此时白敬亭心里已经有了想法。

“哥......你在说什么，能不能说点人话......”

“到时候你就知道了。”

和魏大勋通话结束之后，白敬亭先是拨通了王鸥的电话。

“鸥姐，下周年会郝建会去吗？”

得到了肯定的答复之后，他迅速拨打另一个号码，“喂鬼鬼，我可能需要向你借点东西？”

“过几天我可能需要借用一下你的微博账号。”  
——————————————————————  
在香格里拉酒店门口见到身着西服的白敬亭时，魏大勋由衷的竖起了大拇指，“稍微打扮一下倒也人模狗样的。”

要照往常白敬亭早就毫不客气地怼得魏大勋无法还嘴，可今天的他看起来心事重重，只是轻轻摆摆手说了声“一边去”。

没有得到该有回应的魏大勋察觉了他的不同往常，“因为等会要表演紧张了？”

白敬亭听到这笑了笑，“与其说是紧张，不如说是兴奋，等会表演你可要看好了。”

年会如期举行，A站作为大平台，一年一度的年会自然是不含糊。承包了香格里拉整个宴会厅不说，连场地装饰都精美绝伦，声势浩大。各部门出的表演轮番上阵，配上美酒佳肴，气氛热烈异常。

可节目一个一个的过，菜品一道一道的上，白敬亭始终坐在自己的席位上，并无起身上台表演的意思。

到了最后，台上主持人已经开始开始说结束串词，魏大勋终于忍不住了，用手肘撞了撞身旁岿然不动的人，“你不是说你要表演吗？这都快结束了。”

“不急”，白敬亭抬手看了看时间，随即拿出手机好像在编辑什么文字，随后把手机递给魏大勋，“你先看看这条微博吧。”

屏幕上是一条发送时间为“刚刚”的微博，来自@Emma吴映洁，这条微博详细地讲述了曾经被郝建骚扰的全部经历，并配上了明确且充足的证据。

魏大勋刚开始看得时候还一脸疑惑，可看着看着脸上逐渐呈现出咬牙切齿的神情。

“我去！这个人渣！我看他根本就不配做人。”魏大勋看完之后立刻拿出了自己的手机准备转发微博，被白敬亭拦住。此时年会已经到了尾声，大家都陆陆续续起身和他人作最后的告别，不少人已经走出宴会厅。

“等等。”

魏大勋不解，“等什么等啊，这种事你能忍？还不赶紧转发增加曝光量？”

眼看着白敬亭不慌不忙地将西装外套脱下，解开原本系得整整齐齐地袖口，把袖子挽到了胳膊上。

他活动活动关节，按了按拳头，指节咔咔的响，“现在，轮到我表演了。”

郝建喝着香槟愉快地回想今晚捕获到的各种马屁，美滋滋地心里打算喝完这杯再走，突然感觉到肩上被人拍了两下，回头看到一个年轻的男子。

一定是什么小喽啰来打招呼，郝建起身，带着傲慢地神情开口道，“你好？”

白敬亭看着面前的郝建，脸上带着温柔又和善的笑容，“你好啊~”

下一秒，一个没收着力的拳头狠狠地照着郝建的脸上砸了下去。在他眼里拳头过来像是慢动作，他不得动弹，实际上却是电光石火一般。

白敬亭这一拳实实在在，郝建在这一拳之后咣当一声闷在了地上，脑子嗡嗡的，鼻子瞬间留下了血，手里的香槟杯也碎了一地。

“你你你......你干嘛打我！”他捂着脸咆哮。

“你对女孩子做了什么恶心事自己心里还不清楚吗？没点数？”白敬亭快步上前揪起郝建的领子又结结实实地给了他一拳。

郝建吃痛，但却无力还手，求助地望向白敬亭身后的魏大勋。结果看到魏大勋不仅丝毫没有上来劝架的意思，举着手机快乐的录着视频，甚至还做了个振臂高呼的动作。

他只得绝望地向白敬亭求饶，“你是小美的男朋友吧，对不起我错了，是我年轻的时候不懂事。”

听到这白敬亭也愣了一下，“小美？”

看到白敬亭的反应郝建意识到对号入座对错了，“露露？不是露露吗？哦我知道了是小爱，我就知道小爱爱惹事，啧！”

听到这白敬亭明白了，周围其他本来想要过来拉架的人听到这番话也停在了原地，神色鄙夷冷眼旁观。

“你他妈！到底！骚扰过多少个女孩子！”白敬亭气急，一句话一顿，一顿便狠狠给郝建一拳，打得他张开嘴一句话都说不出来。

“虽然不知道你说的都是谁，但是既然我现在在这里，我就替他们打了！这一拳是小爱的！这一拳是露露的！这一拳是替小美的！还有最后一拳，为我喜欢的女孩，送给你丫的贱人！”

这一番拳打过后，郝建鼻青脸肿倒在了地上。白敬亭喘着粗气，气也发的差不多了，引人注意的目的也达到了，再打下去搞不好得出人命。

他甩甩手起身准备离开，没想到郝建这个人人如其名。自知理亏，正面刚也打不过，于是就玩阴的，趁白敬亭不备抓起地上的香槟杯碎片，挥手向他脸颊刺了过去。

还好魏大勋反应够快在白敬亭身后一把把他拉开，白敬亭没有被伤到头，但手臂还是被划出一道不算浅的血口。

围观人员看到事态有些失控，急忙赶上来将郝建拉开。白敬亭起身，居高临下地看着躺在地上的郝建，好像这伤完全不痛一般，脸上只有轻蔑和鄙视。

他随手从桌上扯了一条餐巾扎伤口上，“这个世界可真大度，居然允许你这样的人出生。”

说罢便潇洒地转身离去，围观的人群本来以他为中心聚成了环，看到他走过来便自动让开了一条通道。白敬亭畅通无阻的远离了混乱的现场，留下整个大厅在背后窃窃私语。

等和魏大勋上了车之后白敬亭才放任自己的表情变得狰狞，原来刚刚轻描淡写的表情都只是在忍耐而已。

“帅啊白敬亭！”魏大勋没看到白敬亭的脸色，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“嘶！疼疼疼......”

“哦哦哦”，魏大勋慌慌张张手足无措，“原来你有感觉啊，你刚一脸'酷哥从不回头看爆炸'的模样，我都没看出来！害！”

白敬亭皱着眉笑了，“废话！我也是人好不好。”

“不过还是谢谢你了兄弟。”

“谢什么，我还没谢你帮我揍了那个郝建呢。”魏大勋一时心情舒畅又拍了拍白敬亭，拍得白敬亭又是一阵哀嚎。

今晚年会人多，他们刚刚那一闹阵仗又大，在回家的路上魏大勋随手打开微博看了一眼，话题#白敬亭打人#已经毫无阻碍地挺进热搜榜前十了。

他点开热搜一看，是一个视频，也不知是谁拍的，距离太远没有录到声音，看起来就像是白敬亭在单方面无缘无故殴打郝建。

视频底下全是骂白敬亭的。有人说他是不是有病，还有人骂他下手狠，说他应该被抓起来，一列评论刷下来简直不堪入目。魏大勋心想完了，赶紧拿给白敬亭看。

可白敬亭倒不慌不忙，慢悠悠地处理好伤口之后才示意魏大勋，“现在可以转发吴映洁的微博了，你拿我手机帮我也转发一下。”

原来如此！魏大勋明白了，白敬亭为什么故意在大庭广众之下打郝建，目的就是为了让自己处于风口浪尖。网友们最爱反转，在不明真相跟风辱骂白敬亭之后再曝光郝建的所作所为，相当于直接判处郝建社会性死刑。

绝了。

“不过其实以你A站大主播的身份，直接转发不就好了吗？热度也不会差到哪去吧。为什么还费事先打那贱人一顿？”

“说实话嗷”，听这语气魏大勋就知道白敬亭要开始装B了，“因为爽。”

这倒是真的，魏大勋对着白敬亭竖起了大拇指。

拿过白敬亭的手机准备先帮他转发，“你打算配什么文？”

“我想想”，白敬亭真的歪头开始仔细思考了起来，“就配‘不好意思人在气头上没忍住’吧。”

“够拽。”魏大勋再次竖起了大拇指。

“不过，你怎么知道吴映洁会在今天发这条微博啊？”魏大勋低着头对手机一顿按。

“我怎么知道？那当然是因为那条微博是我用她账号发的啊。”

“我就说”，魏大勋揶揄地笑着，“我还想你哪来的喜欢的人呢！”

“喜欢的人？”白敬亭觉得好像有些不妙。

“刚刚揍那垃圾的时候你自己说的啊，你说为你喜欢的女孩，诶诶，这你可抵赖不了，我录了视频。”

人在气头上说的话自然没过脑子，这回白敬亭可真的百口莫辩，支支吾吾半天也没说出什么来。

魏大勋一脸我懂我懂的表情，“不错不错，我觉得你俩应该挺配。”

白敬亭不好意思的笑着正准备让魏大勋别闹，一瞬间发现好像哪里不对。

“你知道吴映洁是谁？”

难道吴映洁就是“就杀你有意见”这件事其实是公开的秘密吗？都怪那份保密协议让自己误以为这件事是少数人才知道的秘密，让他以为自己是少数知道女孩秘密的人，魏大勋的知情让白敬亭突然觉得有些气馁。

“我知道啊，当时她在我们社还挺有名的。”

“什么？什么社？”这怎么和预料中的不太一样？

“大学电竞社啊”，魏大勋像看傻子一样看着白敬亭，“她是我们社团的师姐啊，你不知道吗？因为枪法贼凶在社里还挺有名的，不过就不怎么来社里活动就对了。”

“对啊，你们两个平时都不怎么来社里的活动，所以到底是怎么认识的？”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

“我们......”白敬亭哑口无言。

此时他没有办法实话实说，担心不小心就泄露了吴映洁以男性身份直播的秘密。但是他也不想随便编故事，这可是魏大勋啊，认识了五六年的挚友。如果在这种事情上对他撒谎，白敬亭绝不会原谅自己。

车辆逐渐行驶接近目的地，白敬亭支支吾吾想着先拿什么搪塞过去，此时一个电话适时点亮了他的手机。谢天谢地！

白敬亭伸手推开车门，一边举着手机示意他先告辞，一边说：“这件事说来话长，等改天请你去搓一顿，那时候再慢慢说。”慌乱之中拿错了魏大勋的外套都不知道。

魏大勋是何等人精，刚刚白敬亭不知所措的神情和姿态他全看在眼里，他们之间太熟了，熟到一个眼神就可以懂对方的心理活动。

“行！你说的啊，耍赖是小狗！”

有些事情，不必在当下就知道答案，如果能说出口想必白敬亭也不会不愿意和他说。这一切魏大勋都懂，白敬亭宁愿语焉不详，也不愿意瞎编胡诌，这说明在他心里还是把自己当朋友的。这就够了。

在走廊上白敬亭把电话接起，下一秒一声怒气冲天的咆哮从手机传了出来，“白敬亭你胆肥了你！”

明明没有开免提，可那声音却如雷贯耳，直接唤醒了长长走廊所有的声控灯。他赶紧摸了钥匙进门，“鸥姐，我错了。”

面对白敬亭干脆的认错，电话那头的王鸥反而一肚子气散了不少，语气虽有所缓和，可听起来还是一股恨铁不成钢的劲，“你说说你，这么大个人了，有什么不能文明的解决吗？啊？你和郝建两个都是A站主播，都是我手底下的人。你这样让我怎么做？让A站怎么做？”

白敬亭嘴巴紧闭，他知道这件事会让很多人为难，会让他欠下很多人情债，甚至他自己以后的日子可能后悔不太好过，可他实在无法忍受吴映洁受的委屈就这么被雪藏。

大家喜欢看爽文投射到现实中的场面，尤其热爱惩恶扬善，铁骨铮铮的情节。可白敬亭行为里所包含的“正确”成立于人民群众的道德层面，在他所在的工作组织内部，又有另一套更为严苛的判断标准。

A站，不仅仅包括主播部门，有着专属的规章和制度，公众场合打架斗殴，这怎么都配吃上一单解雇。

“鸥姐，我知道这件事真的给你添麻烦了。你骂我吧。”

“唉”，王鸥长叹一口气，“我也懒得骂你，一个两个都是硬骨头。当初鬼鬼拒绝了策划部给她安排的美少女玩家人设，坚持要当猛男技术主播，就惹得一些人不大开心了。如今这个事还把你这个当红炸子鸡牵扯进来，也不知道会对她有什么样的影响......”

听到这白敬亭有点着急，鬼鬼作为“就杀你有意见”走到今天曾经发生过什么他还真的不知道。不过想想也是，要想改变世人对女主播的偏见谈何容易？像吴映洁这样剑走偏锋的人，当年肯定也碰了不少壁。

“那你说怎么办鸥姐，她不会受到牵连吧？这些是都是我自己一个人干的，和她一点关系都没有！”

“你说和她没关系，我能信，领导能信吗！哎哟我真的是服了你们这些祖宗。”王鸥的语气听起来是真的心累，“就不说你们之前签了炒CP的协议，你们两个大学都是电竞社的你以为那些老板不知道？你微博评论下面粉丝都帮你把你俩的关系解释得清清楚楚了。”

真是奇了怪，好像全世界都知道他曾经和吴映洁共处同一社团，除了白敬亭自己。

“行了，说点实际的。你现在立刻去网上找模板，写一份道歉信，手写，自己要求暂停直播，然后拍下来发给我。领导那边我去沟通，尽量缩短你暂停直播的时间。”

白敬亭自知理亏，忙不迭地满口答应，“好好好，我现在就立刻去处理。”说完就准备挂电话，被王鸥叫住。

“白敬亭。”

“嗯？”

“刚才那些话都是站在一个管理者的位置上说的，现在我作为王鸥，鬼鬼的朋友，想要和你说一句。”

“谢谢你。”

白敬亭没忍住得意地笑出声，一言不合又开始飘，“哎哟！谢什么！举手之劳举手之劳。”

紧接着王鸥一句话又把他打回了原形，“什么举手之劳！你知道我因为这件事得给老板上交多少份材料吗！还不快去写检讨！”

挂了电话白敬亭呆立了半晌，轻轻笑了。王鸥嘴上骂着自己，可做的全都是为他好的事情，不仅教了他怎么处理，还无意中吐露了之后会去为他求情，简直就是典型的刀子嘴豆腐心。

在生活中有朋友，职业生涯中有这样的领导，白敬亭觉得他这个人可能天生命里就还带着点幸运。

不枉小学留下来的基础，白敬亭写检讨书倒写的很快，句句真挚，语言诚恳。待完成拍下来发给王鸥之后，今天这一场鸡飞狗跳的闹剧才算是落了幕。

至此他终于松懈了紧绷的神经，瘫倒在了床上。此时此刻他突然想到一件事，从始至终，好像都有一个很重要的人没有出现。

吴映洁呢？

想到这白敬亭一个鲤鱼打挺从床上翻起来，拿起手机看微信。置顶消息上有个红色的小圆点。看到的时候白敬亭瞬间就开心了。

可等看完了那三条间隔许久的消息，笑容瞬间从他的脸上消失。

吴映洁：“原来你说要揭露郝建的罪行，是用的这种方式”

吴映洁：“谢谢你。”

吴映洁：“王鸥和我说你要停播一段时间。那这段时间大家都休息一下，我们先不要联系了吧。”

看到最后一条白敬亭是真的慌了，休息一下他没意见，可不联系怎么行！不联系，怎么培养感情！他当机立断拨出了电话，可在漫长的等待过后却始终无人接听。

不会吧？难道，她因为自己的行为而生气了吗？

一想到这白敬亭就不敢再继续给她打电话了，之前和王鸥说吴映洁不知情，很大一部分程度是真的，自己先斩后奏在先，方式也激进，吴映洁不会真的生气了吧，白敬亭咬了咬干裂的嘴唇，忐忑地再次打开微信。

白敬亭：“鸥姐说不会停太久，这段时间我可以用小号和你打游戏吗？”

白敬亭：“你生气了吗？”

白敬亭：“如果看到了给我回个电话可以吗？”

几条消息之后白敬亭边陷入了无边的静默，可直到时钟在十二点时敲响，他的手机还是维持着一潭死水般的状态。

这一天他经历了很多，在这之前先是和别人打了一架，又在回家路上接受了魏大勋的灵魂拷问，到家之后还被王鸥狠狠地批评了一顿，可知道刚刚他的身心都没有一丝觉得劳累，但此时此刻他突然觉得浑身没有力气，疲惫不堪。

现在太晚了，也不好再打扰王鸥问问是什么情况，白敬亭四肢张开，躺在床上，一不小心就睡了过去。

眼睛完全闭上的时候还穿着年会时身着的礼服，原本平整的衬衫因为过度的肢体活动而充满褶皱，变得和他本人一样疲倦。

白敬亭是被震动的触感唤醒的，醒在凌晨后没多久的夜里，四周还是一片漆黑。他眯着眼睛拿起持续震动的手机，带着烦躁和不多见的起床气。

可当他看到手机屏幕上显示的来电人时整个人瞬间清醒，他慌忙坐了起来，努力清了清嗓子接起电话。

“吴映洁？”

“诶~怎么是个男生的声音哦，那个麻烦你帮我找一下王鸥。”

白敬亭有些愣神，是他从睡梦中起来有些头脑不清醒的缘故吗？吴映洁的声音听起来和平时好像不大一样。

“我是白敬亭。”

对面的回答却让他在意料之外，“白敬亭？这不好笑哦，不要开玩笑啦鸥鸥，你能不能来一下GHOST呀，我好像，喝醉啦......”

声音中确确实实带着醉意，软软糯糯，在电话那头粘乎乎地撒着娇。要是平常白敬亭心早就化成一滩水，可现在心里的紧张感完全盖过了撒娇所带来的酥麻。

GHOST是M市中心的酒吧，吴映洁此时打电话给王鸥让她来接自己，说明并没有人陪同。为什么她会一个人跑去酒吧？

白敬亭不安地在房间里踱步，“吴映洁，鬼鬼，你听我说，你打错了，你重新打一下给王鸥，我......”

话还没说完，吴映洁那边咔一下挂断了，再拨回去又变成了无人接听。

她会不会出什么危险！白敬亭手忙脚乱播了王鸥的电话，却也是无人接听的状态。一瞬间无数片段在白敬亭脑子里闪过，绑架？勒索？威胁？王鸥也被困其中？

他越想越害怕，如果真的有危险，那刚刚吴映洁说的地方他一定要现在立刻赶去！白敬亭当机立断，起身随手抓起外套就冲出了门去。

M市中心直到凌晨都还是灯火通明，放任爱玩乐的男男女女在此彻夜流连，而地段处于黄金位置的GHOST酒吧正是典型的代表，当白敬亭推开门进来的时候，差点被音量过大的音乐声震得昏过去。

电竞主播当久了还是有些过人之处，在群魔乱舞纷纷扰扰的酒吧里，白敬亭一眼就看到了趴在角落桌上的吴映洁。

他快步跑了过去，“鬼鬼！吴映洁！你没事吧！”

等跑到跟前正准备伸手把她扶起，却被另一只手凶狠地拍开，手背瞬间留下一片击打过后的绯红。

“把你的脏手拿开。她你不能碰。”


	12. Chapter 12

说话的那位女子长相典雅，却与周边环境融为一体，画着浓艳的妆，难得的做到了集可爱和妖艳于一体。

白敬亭伸手之前没料到还会有这一出，被这么突然拍了一下吃痛，握着自己被打红了手背的小手，眼睛里只有茫然，“你谁啊？”

旁边有人听到之后忍不住插话，“一看你就是第一次来吧？蓉大老板都不认识？”

他还真不认识。知道了面前的人是谁之后白敬亭更茫然了，难道是吴映洁喝霸王酒被扣押了？

“我需要帮她付钱吗？”

“你在想什么啊？”杨蓉眉头紧皱，她看不出面前这个人到底打着什么算盘，但是根据她多年在酒吧识人的经验，白敬亭冲向吴映洁的担心不假，他想接近吴映洁真的只是出于关心，可即使这样她也不放心就这么把鬼鬼交给一个她第一次见的人。

“坐吧。”她扬起下巴示意。于是白敬亭就乖巧地找了个空位坐了下来，双手放在膝盖上像是准备接受面试的应届小朋友。

待白敬亭坐定，杨蓉把手臂抱了起来，开始质问，“你和吴映洁是什么关系？鬼鬼这个称呼也只有和她相识得早的朋友才会知道。”

听到这白敬亭内心居然有点暗爽，虽然自己认识吴映洁的时间晚，但是对于她来说是可以知道“鬼鬼”这一称呼的关系。

这个老板娘虽然看起来凶但是在他来之前想必已经守了吴映洁一段时间，从她的话里也可以听出来她和吴映洁是认识的，想到这里白敬亭对杨蓉的信任又增添了一分。

本来想要如实相告，说自己喜欢吴映洁，可是又觉得如果刚开始就这么说，一定会被杨蓉当成变态。思来想去最后还是挑了一个最保险的解释。

“我是她的朋友。”

“朋友？”杨蓉看起来不太相信，“我从来没听鬼鬼说过有你这个朋友。”

听到这白敬亭内心涌上一丝异样，突然就泄了气，原本端正的坐姿也跑掉，像个开始漏气的皮球。这一切杨蓉都看在眼里，内心突然有了一个大胆的猜想，“自我介绍一下吧，我叫杨蓉，是鬼鬼的好友，也是这里的老板娘。你呢，你叫什么名字？”

“我叫白敬亭。”白敬亭乖乖地答道。

果然！

听到这个名字之后，杨蓉开始仔细地打量起面前的这个人。

他来的时候大概是跑过来的，借着酒吧迷离的灯光可以看到脖颈处还遗留了些汗珠，头发有一些零散，但还算打理得利落，修长的手指搭在膝盖上，指节分明，每一片指甲都沿着边线修剪得短，整整齐齐。

“好。”杨蓉点了点头，站了起来。外形和鬼鬼描述的倒是没差多少，这一关勉强算他通过吧。

白敬亭眼神里还是无法消散的茫然，不知道杨蓉在“好”个什么。

“小陈！”，她远远地冲吧台喊了一声，一个女孩应声过来，“你帮我照看一下鬼鬼，不要让任何人靠近她，知道了吗？”

那名被唤为小陈的女孩点头满口答应着，接替杨蓉坐在了她刚刚所坐的位置上。

鬼鬼这边安置妥当，杨蓉向白敬亭招了招手，“来，你跟我来。”

白敬亭是为了吴映洁而来的，如今却要被杨蓉带去不知道什么地方，他自然是不肯就这么跟着走，“不行，我是来带吴映洁走的，不能去别的地方。”

杨蓉看看他的表情，一脸的近似于英勇就义，差点没忍住笑，“你怕什么？我只是要和你打一局游戏。”

“打游戏？”白敬亭不懂了，自己这是跑来加班了？

“对，打游戏。你说你是白敬亭对不对？”

“是啊。”

“既然你说你是，那你就和我一起排一局，要是你能吃鸡我就相信你是，我才放心让你带吴映洁走。”其实到现在杨蓉早就把眼前的人和吴映洁口中的“白敬亭”这三个字对上了，但这一局游戏她非打不可。

白敬亭还在努力动用他的小脑瓜思考杨蓉这么做的含义，思绪被旁边凑过来的人打断。那名酒客看起来兴奋异常，双眼睁得溜圆，“老板！你要打游戏了吗？能不能让我们观战！”

此人话一出旁边不少人听到了也围了过来，你一言我一语。

“早就听说老板娘枪法一骑绝尘，今天终于要见识见识了吗？”

“你知道什么？这都多少年过去了，老板娘早就不在人前打游戏了。”

“就是，别为难我们蓉大美女。”

在很久之前，GHOST其实是一个网吧，杨蓉作为网吧老板和业余吃鸡选手被前来打游戏的每一个玩家所熟知。当年有不少毛头小子不知天高地厚，跑来找杨蓉单挑，心里想着女流之辈，怎么可能打不过。可惜到最后无一不佩服得五体投地，不仅成为了老板娘的忠实小粉丝，还成为了GHOST网吧的忠实客户。

当年不仅GHOST网吧红火，杨蓉还以“蓉大小姐”的网名四处征战，所在的战队也在各项娱乐赛中崭露头角，披荆斩棘。与她相关的一切都是欣欣向荣的样子。

可是某一天，时常来这边消遣的人却发现GHOST网吧没有开门，当时大家都想着老板可能临时有什么事，过段时间就会重新开业了。可一个月过去了，这里始终大门紧闭。

当最后“网吧”的牌子被拆下，换成了“Pub”，大家才终于意识到了一个遗憾的事实：从此之后GHOST网吧将不复存在。

更可惜的是，那天之后“蓉大小姐”这个名称也再也没在各大娱乐赛中出现。

后来有些老客户在酒吧认出了杨蓉，半好奇半惋惜地问她为何关掉网吧，为何不再打游戏，她也只是淡淡地笑，说是发生了些事情，多的也不再解释。于是这个问题这也成为了GHOST网吧所有老客户，所有喜欢“蓉大小姐”的人心中的一个未解之谜。

这期间也有不少人劝杨蓉不要浪费自己的电竞才能，可她始终都笑着婉拒，久而久之大家对“再次看到杨蓉打游戏”这件事都不再抱有希望。

此时杨蓉和白敬亭所在的卡位已经快被被围个水泄不通，起初来这间酒吧的就有很多是当年天天去打游戏的玩家，再加上后来经常来这里喝酒的人或多或少都有听说过关于老板娘的传说，当一个人开始起哄之后场面竟然一发不可收拾。

看着四周借着酒精起哄得起劲的人，杨蓉觉得自己有些头疼，可能是因为今天她也陪吴映洁喝了点酒，引出了她心底里对重返战场的渴望，此时她做出了个绝对只有在夜晚才敢做出的决定。

“安静！”

在她的大声斥责中周围人闭上了嘴，大家面面相觑，看这情况估计看杨蓉打游戏的诉求也没戏，后排已经有人三三两两的散去。

此时杨蓉的声音再次响起。

“小周，小齐，你们帮我搬两台电脑出来。”

一开始人群还没反应过来是什么情况，时间定格了几秒，再之后整个酒吧响起了震耳欲聋地欢呼，差点把房顶掀掉。

直到坐到电脑前面了白敬亭整个人还是晕乎乎的，如今他再想离开却插翅难逃，酒吧里的人早已以他和杨蓉为中心里三层外三层围得严严实实。

开机进游戏的时候旁边有人揶揄他，“小伙子你要是好面子，我就劝你趁早投降，我们蓉大小姐几年没拿过鼠标也照样吊打你。”

几年没打过？

他用余光瞟了瞟杨蓉，发现她进入游戏行云流水，内心的疑惑更大。这几年游戏大厅都改了好几版，要是真的没打过能有这么熟练吗？

神情还在恍恍惚惚，在电脑传来的起飞倒数声后，一局游戏就这么正式开始了。

开局十分钟之后，先前不看好白敬亭的全部噤了声，围观的人多了慢慢地也有人认出了他，开始在他身后窃窃私语。

这局开始得还算平稳，白敬亭所在的队伍跳伞位置虽不能说圈中间，但大大的降低了跑毒的概率。这场比赛白敬亭打的也还算中规中矩，他打游戏属于人来疯的类型，越多人围观他就打得越好，极大的抵消了他今天一整天下来心理和生理上的双重疲乏。

他们队跳的学校，一开始干掉了两队后他就顺利地舔盒摸了把M24，之后便跑上了房顶开始了属于白敬亭的表演。

自己正在那一狙一个准打得开心，身边杨蓉背后突然传来惊呼和整齐划一的“6666”声。他想偷偷凑过去看一眼但是自己现在也正打着游戏，稍有不慎就会成盒。

白敬亭既紧张又好奇，两只耳朵竖得老高，听身后的一阵乱七八糟的讨论终于大概知道在杨蓉视角发生了什么。

有个倒霉蛋跑进了她设计的汽油陷阱里，被她直接用火烧成了盒。

到这里白敬亭的疑惑更是止不住的从心里往外冒，汽油桶的玩法也是最近的版本才有的，杨蓉能熟练运用，还能阴到人说明平时没少研究，那开始时那人说的“几年没打”又是什么情况？

“咻”一颗子弹擦着白敬亭的头顶而过，瞬间把他打掉了大半血。是远处的消音狙！该死！他就分心了一下就差点没命。退后打完药之后再也不敢胡思乱想，要想活到最后就只有加倍认真的面对眼前战场。

不知道为什么，他心里总有一种这一局自己非赢不可的预感，似乎如果不赢，可能会失去什么。他不知道这种感觉从哪里来，可这种强烈的直觉让他愈发的焦虑不自在。

时间一分一秒过去，酒吧内的氛围愈加火热，欢呼声一波比一波高。人越来越少了，可身旁的杨蓉面前的键盘始终持续噼啪作响。一开始的时候白敬亭是真的没在怕，觉得在游戏上赢一个酒吧老板对自己来说轻而易举，可到了现在白敬亭感觉头顶冷汗直流。

吴映洁的朋友都是些什么神仙啊！

好不容易拼杀到决赛圈，这次缩在一个空旷的草地，树和石头都寥寥无几，只在边缘有一个小小的木屋。此时白敬亭只剩下一个队友，全场还剩下五个人，如果做最坏的打算，就是2打3的局面。确实有点悬，白敬亭此时也不免紧张得咽了好几次口水。

“兄弟，我们别去......”话还没说完，直接白敬亭唯一剩下的队友一个冲刺就跑向了木屋，一阵噼里啪啦过后，白敬亭一个队友也没有了。

他狠狠地“啧”了一声，他们本来进圈就比较晚，根据经验唯一的房子里面大概率已经被敌人占据，就算想去也应该谨慎再谨慎，贸然前去只能是送死。

唯一的队友也没有了，这让白敬亭本就不富裕的吃鸡概率雪上加霜。


	13. Chapter 13

此时到了最紧要的关头，围观的群众不约而同地全身紧绷一言不发，全神贯注地观望着这最后战役。

杨蓉手心沁出了细密的汗，鼠标有点拿捏不住，不是因为害怕，而是由于久违的兴奋。压枪时拖动鼠标，看着枪口在自己的控制下接连射出子弹，仔细听还有划破空气的风声；开着吉普跨过山河湖泊，稍高些的草从窗边窜过；不仅仅是枪让她感声到在血液在体内沸腾，毒圈的嗡嗡声，远近飘忽的脚步声，打药的噗呲刺穿声，一切的一切都让她感到舒畅。

此时她正在倾听着手雷拔下保险栓的脆响，抛出去和地面碰撞的声响还有紧随着的轰鸣都让她愉悦不已。

白敬亭就不这么想了，在房屋外摸爬滚打的时候差点被一颗手雷炸飞并不是什么愉快的体验。

房屋在决赛圈有利有弊，但总体来说能占据这样一个掩体还是得了先机。现在白敬亭有两个选择，主动出击或者等待缩圈带来转机，按照他的性子倒是很想冲进去一番混战，但是现在的情况让他觉得这个不能做这样不明智的举动。

看了看自己的背包，一颗手雷都没有，用手雷把人逼出来的方法用不了了，药物也所剩无几，万一等下缩圈又对自己的位置不利那真的连反击的机会都没有。他又仔细查看了一下背包里的小零碎，突然计上心头。

木屋里杨蓉和她的队友不慌不忙地边打着药边在窗口徘徊，试图找到白敬亭的踪影却一无所获。这家伙不会趴起来不动了吧？她微微皱眉，突然一声轻轻的金属声响传进了耳朵。队友也听到了大喊一声“手雷”就要往外面跑，被杨蓉一把拉住。

“不是雷。”她听出了那细微的差异。紧接着噗呲一声，两人的视线双双被烟雾弹散发的浓浓白烟所剥夺。他这是要单枪匹马攻房了吗？杨蓉心中满是疑惑，用烟雾弹剥夺敌人视野不是不可以，可现在如果白敬亭跑进来了他也是没有视野的，双方都没有视野的情况下明显是先占据房屋的她们更有优势。虽然心里觉得疑惑，但谨慎起见杨蓉还是紧张的跑向了门窗，严防着突如其来的袭击。

人影没看见一个，又听到烟雾弹抛进来的声音响起。此时房屋外传来了脚步声，在外面环绕，可由于浓烟始终看不到白敬亭的具体位置。此时杨蓉大概知道白敬亭想干什么了，没有烟雾的时候她们在暗，有着更好的观察角度，从房屋偷偷跑出来换个点比较容易，但当烟雾环绕着他们的时候，局势有了变化。此时失去形式的观察，如果贸然从烟雾中脱出，出来的那一瞬间的身影会非常显眼，白敬亭用烟雾弹铸造的结界，让他们形成了僵持的局面。

杨蓉猜到了他囊中羞涩，在没有手雷的情况下，这个想法很不错，但还是太稚嫩了。如果离得稍远听不见脚步声还比较难打，如今白敬亭即使投放了大量烟雾弹也无异于自投罗网。她定了定神仔细辨认着白敬亭的脚步声，迅速判断出了他大概活动的位置，向队友发出了行动的指令。

烟雾逐渐消散，她的判断没错，一个略显慌乱的身影依稀可见，虽然你的操作也很不错，可惜还是比我差了一点点。杨蓉果断开始射击，这一局的鸡，吃定了。白敬亭的血在射击下急速减少，眼看着就要倒地淘汰，杨蓉的游戏画面突然像着了火。

是汽油陷阱！

她出了冷汗，好一手声东击西，用烟雾弹做幌子，在房子外倒上一圈汽油，真有你的。但是，只要再中一下你就要倒地了白敬亭！他这是在赌，赌自己能不能在倒地前先把敌人烧死。只要再来一枪......

画面一片空白的同时她的子弹没有打中目标。

在空白的界面和耳鸣的音效中，淘汰的画面出现在了杨蓉的游戏画面。是她输了，她看到白色的时候愣了一下，大概用了一秒才意识到这是震爆弹的杰作。本来是一个很鸡肋的道具，居然还能用来点火。和初始射击点火协作，烧出了一片她逃离不了的火海。

游戏结束的那一刻鲜黄色的WINNER WINNER CHICKEN DINNER出现在了白敬亭面前的屏幕上，紧随着的便是震耳欲聋地欢呼声，在欢呼声中杨蓉无奈地笑着给白敬亭比了个拇指。看到屏幕上的字白敬亭整个人像失去了鼓风机的迎宾人偶，心有余悸地回给了杨蓉一个“你也不赖”的笑容。

不远处趴在桌上的吴映洁被吵闹声唤醒，一脸迷茫地看着不远处围成圈的人，扯了扯小领班的衣角，“小陈啊，那边有什么活动吗？”

被唤作小陈的女孩眼巴巴地望着其他人的狂欢，表情遗憾极了，“老板娘和别人打游戏呢，我也好想去看啊可是又不能放你不管，呜呜鬼鬼姐姐你欠我一次千载难逢的观战机会。”

打游戏？老板娘？谁？蓉？杨蓉打游戏？早些时候，她带着受了很大伤的表情进了GHOST的时候她还觉得是自己出了问题，此时此刻她觉得不关她的事了，肯定是今天本来就有问题。

那个时候的她分辨不出自己给白敬亭发了那些话的自己带着什么样的心情，白敬亭这样做是为了她好她也是知道的，可是就是因为他为自己做的太多了，多到让人不安，让人想要逃避，甚至还让人有些生气。

她抬起头，迷离地看着人群欢呼着手舞足蹈，每个人都神采奕奕。不知什么时候，环形从一处分裂开来，她看到了白敬亭。

酒吧的灯是金色的，从透明的螺旋灯管迸溅出来，让她没头没尾地觉得白敬亭再这样的光线中尤其好看。

看着他越走越近，心情却越来越紧张，他怎么会在这里？

“嗨...”，白敬亭走向吴映洁的时候发现她醒了，只得看着她的眼睛向她走进，等真的走到面前了，却只能说出这样无趣的招呼。说出口的同时就已经在心里嫌弃了自己几百遍。更令他没想到的时候吴映洁没有任何回应，一头又栽到了桌子上。

她没有真的再次晕过去，只是由于绞尽脑汁也没想到怎么说脑子一时短路想出来的破招。此时吴映洁趴在桌上，为自己不成熟的反应感到懊恼羞得更不敢抬头。

面对这样的状况白敬亭再次不知所措，此时耳朵旁传来了杨蓉的悄悄话，“她没晕，估计是害羞了。”

听了杨蓉这么说白敬亭又仔细看了看趴在桌上的吴映洁，这次他注意到了吴映洁在暗处不安地交互摩擦的拇指和食指。由于紧张她藏在桌下的手不自觉的小动作，自以为藏的很好，却不知站在对面刚好可以看得清清楚楚。

白敬亭没忍住低头笑了，因为现在是喝醉的样子所以感到不好意思吗？也太可爱了吧。

“干嘛不回我微信，真的生气了吗？”

他在吴映洁身边坐了下来轻声自言自语，他知道她听得到。

“别不理我啊，伤心了。”

语气听起来好像真的很忧郁，吴映洁于心不忍缓慢地抬起头，看向身边的人才发现被骗了。白敬亭温柔地笑着，趴在桌上偏头看着她，像学生年代午休时偷偷看她的同桌少年。

看她起来了白敬亭也撑起脑袋看她，把手放在耳朵边做打电话装，“喂？吴映洁小朋友，有人找，白敬亭小朋友想问问吴映洁为什么不接他电话。”

看他这样吴映洁也笑了下来，配合他幼稚的小游戏，“喂您好，我就是。”

“你讲啊~”声音软软地像是撒娇，一时间吴映洁分不清他们两个到底是谁喝多了。

“因为，他太好了，对吴映洁小朋友太好了。”

白敬亭没想到会得到这样的回答，一时愣住。

吴映洁接着默默说道：“好到她有点害怕。”

此时杨蓉和小陈都被顾客叫走，卡座里只剩下他们两个人。

“对不起，其实我很感激你，替我做了这个决定。我一直以来都只是个胆小鬼。借账号的时候就有一种会发生什么的预感，只是没想到你会做到这个地步，还......还受伤了。”吴映洁抬起手碰了碰白敬亭手臂伤口包扎的位置，动作轻轻地，但是还是在给白敬亭的皮肤表面带起了一片毛孔收缩的涟漪。

“吴映洁不知道为什么白敬亭小朋友会对她这么好。”

看着吴映洁的样子白敬亭差点脱口而出：“那还不是因为......”

话到嘴边又短暂停住，轻轻叹了口气，“还不是因为喜欢你。”

这不是白敬亭理想的告白时机，他怕吴映洁神志早已飞到九霄云外，更怕她其实听得很清楚但第二天却假装失忆，但是看着她现在的样子，明明什么错都没有却说着对不起，由于酒精催化而难得外露的不安神情，明明勇敢的令人敬佩却说自己是个胆小鬼。

看到这样的吴映洁，他便无暇考虑什么暧昧氛围，什么绝佳时机，此时此刻他只想给她很多很多的偏爱，只想告诉她，我好喜欢你。

🥚小彩蛋：  
杨蓉看着嘴里小小声念叨着白敬亭名字的吴映洁，一脸恨铁不成钢的样子。

“好了好了别喝了，一会不看就差点拦不住你。”她从吴映洁手上把酒杯拿了下来，“我还要看店，不能送你回家，祖宗，你说这该怎么办咧？”

晕乎乎的人儿剩余一丝清醒，自知理亏，于是提出了解决方法，“我打个电话给鸥鸥让她带我走。”

“我打我打”，杨蓉扁扁嘴，看着吴映洁软绵绵的双臂，“你歇着。”

她端着手机等了一会，有些无奈，“没人接。”

“怎么会？”吴映洁义正言辞满脸不信，“我自己打。”

杨蓉一头雾水地看着吴映洁打了一通电话，说了一堆乱七八糟的，然后又挂了电话。

“打完了”，吴映洁喃喃道，“有人接的。”

说完咚的一声栽倒在桌子上。

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

吴映洁其实有幻想过他们会不会在一起，如果真的有那一天会是什么样的情况，可她从来没想过光陆怪离的今天就是曾经无数次想象中的“那一天”。

当这一天突然来临的时候，她的第一反应却是怀疑。怀疑这是不是真的发生的，还只是醉酒后的甜蜜幻觉。

可惜，太可惜，她还是不胜酒力再次向着桌面撞下去。幸运，太幸运，在断片之前听到了他说“喜欢你”。

第二天醒来已接近傍晚，吴映洁胡乱地洗漱过后打开电脑，踩着点开启了直播。可能是刚睡醒迷迷糊糊，刚上游戏就收到了组队邀请，本想照例拒绝一下没反应过来按在了接受键上，按接受就算了，准备的手也那么快，一下子游戏立刻，反悔的时间都没给她留。

从昨晚回来到现在她还没有看过手机，本来想等匹配的时候稍微看一下，结果这点时间也因为她的操作而溜走。

邀请她的那个人叫“咖啡”，仔细想想并没有认识的人游戏账号叫这个，但既然能一起组队肯定是以前处于礼貌加的，秉承着游戏开始了就好好打到结束的吴映洁只得任命地戴上变声器。

“兄弟，跳哪里？”，等了好一会也没有人回应，正好，就当单排算了，吴映洁随意选了个房区跳了下去。

没想到一回头看到咖啡也跟着她跳了下来，她有点诧异，“大哥，你到底要不要一起打的，为什么问你又不说话？”

回答她的是飞机离去的轰鸣，除此之外再无声响。

“你不开麦我就当单排玩了不管你了哦？”吴映洁试探性地再次发问，却依然没得到回应。

算了算了，吴映洁在屏幕后暗自摇了摇头，开始专注于游戏中。可游戏玩着玩着她觉得自己好像有点不对劲，看到了一把狙击枪居然顺手就捡了起来想着要帮白敬亭拿着，还是无意中瞟到弹幕一串的“见鬼了9哥打狙了”才反应过来。

除此之外似乎在这个海岛上白敬亭无处不在，远处跑过的人穿的那套衣服好像白敬亭上一次的造型，这个红色的房子好像是某次一起蹲人的那一间，两种子弹刚好7.62剩10颗5.56剩15颗......

子弹怎么剩这么少了！吴映洁猛然醒悟过来，自己这是干嘛呢，患了白敬亭ptsd了吗！不行不行，得赶紧找些子弹。这时一个人哒哒哒哒跑了过来，是她的哑巴队友“咖啡”，跑过来二话不说先在地上丢了一把M762和将近100发子弹后，立刻哒哒哒哒转身跑远了。

这什么情况？吴映洁茫然四顾，这是什么新型预知家和慈善家的合体变种吗？不仅知道她喜欢的枪械还知道她缺子弹，知道就算了还打了个包占着自己的空间带到了她身边。这个人，就好像白敬亭一样。

想到这里她差点想给自己一巴掌让自己清醒，吴映洁啊吴映洁，你是痴狂了吗。可想到白敬亭，就不由自主的思绪延伸，想到昨晚的告白，想到在早些一起打游戏的时光，又或是更早，早到他还不认识自己的时候。

等下昨晚的告白，他后来有给我发什么吗？一想到这吴映洁顿时又紧张了起来，可每次想找个地方躲一会看下手机都会有敌人出现在附近，让她想看手机的心痒痒的却又不得不被迫应战。好多次她都在想要不要假装失手变成盒算了，可不知道为什么今天手感出奇的好，打移动中的敌人时感觉他们像故意的一颗一颗接自己的枪子一样。

不知不觉吴映洁和咖啡两个人居然进了决赛圈，刚巧碰在一起的时候她看到了咖啡带着的枪，一把M416一把M24，正巧是白敬亭平时喜欢的搭配，很难让她不多想。咖啡有没有可能就是白敬亭？正当她在思考这种可能性的时候，“咖啡”突然变得奇怪了起来。

原本靠着自己的能力达到决赛圈的人突然变成了一只的跟屁虫，也不打人，就这么亦步亦趋地跟着吴映洁。吴映洁走到哪他跟到哪，吴映洁蹲下他就蹲下，吴映洁趴下他也跟着趴下，引得弹幕一片“这人干嘛呢”的不满。

吴映洁开始疑惑，忍不住把麦打开，“兄弟，还能不能好好打游戏了？”没想到她这样说完“咖啡”反而更加变本加厉了起来，有时在他面前来回跑动扰乱他听脚步，有时在他面前趴下阻挡他的视线。就在吴映洁差点准备拔一颗手雷和这个家伙同归于尽的时候，手机突然震了震，她连忙拿起来，看到手机屏幕上显示的是白敬亭的名字。

白敬亭：让你不回我，哼！

看到这吴映洁噗嗤一声笑了，就知道是他！她快速浏览了下白敬亭的信息，从昨晚的“我拜托杨蓉送你回家了，晚安”，到今天傍晚的“醒了吗，头晕吗”，好几条，本以为他会问自己昨天告白的答复，但没有，这让吴映洁松了一口气的同时有点失落。

她悄悄关掉了直播的麦克风，一个电话打到了白敬亭的电话上。白敬亭那边恶作剧得正开心，一看到来电显示差点魂吓飞，赶忙接起来，“怎么打电话过来了！就开个玩笑而已嘛！”

吴映洁笑了，“你这么紧张干吗，我也没说什么呀？”

听语气白敬亭的心情也颇好：“你知不知道我等你回我等了好久，结果接到你上线直播的通知，好伤心的。”

“起来的时候太晚啦，也不能延迟直播，我现在回你好不好？头不痛了，一身轻松。”

他们就这么打着电话，操纵这屏幕上的人继续行动，在观看直播的人眼里就是一片沉静祥和的画面，两个人一言不发，却配合默契，天衣无缝。

最后只剩一队，交战蓄势待发，等这一局结束之后吴映洁必须要开麦和粉丝交流了，如果再接着和“咖啡”一起打粉丝们定会察觉到奇怪，她就这么和白敬亭趴在草从里，专注地盯着不同的方向。这似乎是一个不太合适的时间，但是吴映洁就是想要现在得到这个问题的答案。

“白敬亭。”

“嗯？”

“你怎么不问我对昨天告白的回应？”

那边沉默了一会，再开口带着轻轻的笑：“我只是告诉你我是喜欢你的，并没有问你要不要在一起，所以严格来说并不需要你的回答。你只用知道我是喜欢你的，任何时候只要你愿意，我都愿意和你在一起的，就够了。”

他把在不在一起的决定权全权交给了吴映洁。听到他的话吴映洁心猛跳了一拍，“你就不好奇我喜不喜欢你吗？”

“有一点，但是我告诉你我喜欢你并不是为了得到答案，我不能太贪心。”

“是不是傻”，吴映洁忍不住轻声骂道。

“诶~你不回我消息还骂我......”白敬亭的声音听起来有些委屈。

“好啦，那你要不要和我在一起。”吴映洁鼓起勇气发问。

那边突然沉默，过了几秒电话突然挂断。哈？吴映洁看着黑掉的手机屏幕不知所以，他电话没电了？正准备回头重新专注到游戏上，一阵枪响，她和白敬亭双双被淘汰。事实证明，边打游戏边谈情说爱是要遭报应的。

趁着下一局匹配的时候，她给白敬亭重新拨了个电话，漫长的等待之后无人应答，是真的手机没电了？她不相信白敬亭会那么没礼貌，放着问题不回答突然就把电话挂断，于是在社交软件给他留言“手机没电啦？”就开了下一局。

正打到一半突然听到一阵敲门声，这个时间会是谁？她也没有快递也没有外卖，和粉丝说了一声之后暂时下了播，来到门口打开了门。看到是谁之后吴映洁惊讶地捂住了嘴巴，门外的人看起来是跑着来的，喘出的气在微冷的季节形成一片白雾，白敬亭站在门口，扶着门框看着她。

“你......你怎么过来了？”吴映洁因为惊讶说话都有些结巴。

白敬亭头发微微翘着，大概是被奔跑带起来的风闹的，鼻尖，脸颊，手指都是红彤彤的，但眼睛却很明亮，即使有蒸汽从嘴巴呼出，也无法遮挡它们散发出光芒。

他没有说话，也可能是因为喘着气无法说出话，于是向前一步，将吴映洁抱在了怀里。白敬亭外套的拉链没有拉上，于是吴映洁就这么被埋在了厚厚的衣服里，外套是冰冷的，但包裹着吴映洁的拥抱却火热。

白敬亭的心脏因为剧烈运动而跳动得凶猛，声声锤在吴映洁耳边，伴随着一个声音从头顶，从胸腔共同传来，“要。”，他说。

不知道是他明白吴映洁心里的不安还是只是两人心有灵犀，在白敬亭的怀抱中，似乎这个寒凉的夜晚都变得和煦，听着他的心跳吴映洁再也不怀疑，眼前的这个人是喜欢自己的，真心实意，满腔热忱。

“以后请多多指教。”

听着这个温柔声音吴映洁安心地闭上了眼睛，“好。”

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

“还没好吗~”房门敲了敲。

“快了快了！”吴映洁在房间里慌乱地回应。

今天是她和白敬亭在一起之后第一次约会，白敬亭说要带她去个地方，不能提前说，一早上他就早早地来到了她的家门口。按原来的安排是等白敬亭到了就一起出发，可在着装的选择上太过纠结，以至于白敬亭又在客厅等了许久。

“好哦那你慢慢来不着急。”白敬亭的声音再次从门外传来。

此时白敬亭看不到的地方，吴映洁的房间里到处都是衣服，从床上逐渐蔓延，椅子也难逃此劫堆得满满当当。怎么就选不出一套满意的衣服啊！吴映洁坐在床上感到一丝崩溃，那要不就一开始挑的那一套？不过这个天气穿短裙会不会冷啊......她纠结了一会咬咬牙还是选择了美丽冻人。

听到房门打开的声音白敬亭立刻放下了手中的手机，看到吴映洁的衣服一声惊呼，“姐姐这是冬天！你不冷吗？”

由于反复试穿衣服吴映洁的鼻尖有一层亮晶晶的薄汗，她不好意思地反驳：“好看就行了。”

白敬亭一脸担忧的端详了许久，就差自己脱下裤子给她套上了，最终还是妥协，“那你好歹穿个丝袜啥的，我看着都冷。”

“正好家里没有。”

“走，我们去买一个。”说完把吴映洁的手拉过来揣进了自己的口袋里。

一来到商店白敬亭伸手就拿了一包，上面写着加绒加厚，一定够保暖。递给吴映洁之后，这才觉得哪里不对，“白敬亭你拿一个秋裤给我是什么意思啦！”对女性的物品了解太少以至于闹了个乌龙的白敬亭立马闭麦，安静的当起了人肉衣架。

可惜这个衣架也不能算省心，吴映洁刚拿起一个薄款一回头被白敬亭的眼神从头到脚拷问八百遍，认命地放下，换了个厚款，终于得到了他满意的点头。这还不算完，白敬亭看她选好了立刻从她手里拿过来跑到收银台付了钱，又哒哒哒跑了回来，把长筒袜塞回她手上，“就当是第一次约会的礼物，那边有洗手间，快去穿上吧。”感情连洗手间的位置都提前观察好了。

“很奇怪诶你白敬亭。”从洗手间出来的吴映洁又无奈又觉得好笑。看着女孩腿上穿上了袜子，白敬亭终于放心了，拉过她的手挽在自己手臂上，“哪里奇怪了？”

“哪有人第一次约会送袜子的？”

“有啊，如果有一个喜欢在冬天穿短裙的女朋友的话。”说完两个人相视一笑。

终于开始向着白敬亭的秘密约会地点进发，当吴映洁坐上公交的时候就感到了一种熟悉的感觉，看着窗外的行道树一一略过，这感觉越来越强。

“到了。”

随着白敬亭的声音，一个牌坊般的校门出现在了眼前，白敬亭带着她回到了她的大学校园。

好久没有回来了，一切都像是离开时那样，却又好像一切都不一样了。正当吴映洁看着校门愣神的时候，白敬亭在她身边默默地开口。

“自从我知道了你和我是一个学校的之后，总是在想，当我在大学的时候，同样在这里的你在都会做些什么。早上也会赶早课忍耐着困意骑车飞驰吗，中午的时候也会跑着去二楼排队吃小炒吗，有没有可能我们用过同一间教室，上过同一个公选课。我们一定在同一个操场上跑过步，也一定一起看过学校的元旦晚会。”

“可那时候我不认识你，你应该也不认识我。”

“更有趣的是我们竟然参加过同一个社团，可惜那时的我只参加了一次高校联盟的比赛，之后也没怎么参加过社团活动了。”

说到这他回头看向吴映洁，“早知道你和我同一个社团，我一定天天往社团活动室跑。”

吴映洁听了笑了起来，轻轻地锤了他一下。回到生活学习了四年的地方难免陷入了回忆，由于害怕触景生情，她真的很久很久都没回来了。而今天无意中再次回到了这里，她觉得是时候放下以前的心理负担了。

“今天我们就回到过去，在我们一起读过书的地方聊聊天，怎么样？”白敬亭试探地问道。

“可以是可以”，吴映洁目光被另一处风景吸引，“但是要先买一包栗子边吃边聊才行。”

白敬亭顺着她的目光看到了门口推着小车的流通摊贩，立刻做了个敬礼的动作，“遵命！”

随着醇厚甘甜的栗子气味在口中爆开，他们缓步走到了林荫道上，现在正是上课时间，不远处的教学楼安安静静的，只能隐隐约约听到老师讲授知识的声音。

“以前我和魏大勋总是在这个场地打篮球，快下课的时候就派一个人抱着球从后门溜出去，来占场地，不然等下课再来准没了。”

“我那个时候特别喜欢吃饭堂二楼那个小炒，虾仁滑蛋简直一绝！就是每次都要排好长好长的队。”

“超市旁边的那个糖水店还在诶，等会要去吃糖水吗？”

跟随着白敬亭的碎碎念沉睡的回忆被唤醒，她突然也想和白敬亭说说她以前的那些琐事了。正当她准备开口，突然一个声音叫住了她，“吴映洁？”

一回头发现是以前的社团指导老师甄老师。甄老师看到她十分惊喜，“真的是你！好几年没见了吧！”

“甄老师！”  
“老师好。”

听到这个生意甄老师才把视线转向吴映洁身边的人，发现是谁之后惊喜又加了一分，“这不是白敬亭吗！我跟你说当年你打高校联盟的对战回放我现在还会放给社团的小朋友们看。”

还没等他们说什么，甄老师视线在他们之间来回扫射，表情突然八卦了起来，看向吴映洁，“你们，终于在一起啦？”

终于？什么意思，白敬亭产生了一丝疑惑，而吴映洁听到这个问题立刻慌乱了起来，说话都有些不稳，“啊对，我们在一起了。”

“我就说嘛！”甄老师用力在吴映洁手臂上拍了一下，拍的她差点没站稳，“我现在都记得你的入社申请书，哇当时我就想，我以后一定要在社团多放放白敬亭比赛的画面，说不定......”

“甄老师甄老师”，吴映洁心都快跳到嗓子眼了，“甄老师，那个，别说了，怪不好意思的。”

白敬亭忍不住了，问道：“什么入社申请书？”

“哦？你不知道吗？”甄老师一脸吃惊。

白敬亭更吃惊，“我不知道啊，我为什么会知道？”

被迫承受着白敬亭疑惑的目光和甄老师八卦的颜色，吴映洁终于再次红着脸开口，“甄老师，我们才在一起没多久，我还没和他说。”

“是什么事？”白敬亭向甄老师问道。

“哦这样啊！”甄老师脸上洋溢着慈祥的笑意，“那让吴映洁自己和你说吧。你们现在都在做什么工作啊？”

和甄老师又聊了一会才分别，而此时白敬亭心中的疑惑已经膨胀到了快要爆炸的临界点。一等甄老师转身离开他就用带着一对问号的眼神看向了吴映洁，看到他那样的眼神吴映洁知道逃不过，只得叹了口气开口，“是不是有一点点疑问？”

白敬亭急了，“哪只一点点，甄老师刚说的事到底是什么？还有，什么叫终于在一起了，啥意思啊这都。”

“先说好，我跟你说了之后你不能笑我。”

“那肯定不，我发四。”白敬亭伸出了四只手指贴在了耳边。

吴映洁整理了一下内心的羞耻感，终于开口，“其实我是因为你才喜欢上的电竞。”

“因为我？”白敬亭更加茫然了。

一旦开口，封尘已久的记忆便呼啸而来。

“我大学的时候宿舍有三个人。刚大一的时候，除了我之外她们两个打游戏都很厉害，但是那时候我一直都没什么兴趣，拒绝了很多次她们的打游戏邀请。直到大三的时候，我记得很清楚，那天是个周六，我的两个舍友拉着我去看高校联盟电竞比赛，从那天之后我才开始打游戏的。”

白敬亭回想了一下，自己打比赛的时候刚好是大二，也就是吴映洁的大三，这么说，她当时就在台下看着自己比赛？可这和她开始打比赛又有什么关系？

“那场比赛开始的时候我们三个都是坐着的，等比赛结束我们发现自己不知道什么时候站了起来。不只是我们，周围所有人都站了起来。这场比赛中，有一个人，他在比赛时的状态让我感到震撼，专注认真，和队友击掌的时候又意气风发。”

“那个人的名字叫......”

“白敬亭？”白敬亭试探地接话。

“不是。”

不是？我听到这差点都要感动哭了你和我说主角不是我？白敬亭瞬间就有点吃醋。

“叫别叫他不举铁。”

白敬亭瞬间好了，“那不就是我嘛！”

吴映洁害羞地反击，“是啦可是那时候我不知道你真名叫什么嘛！你听我说完。”

“然后我就开始打游戏，在舍友的帮助下进步很快，然后有一天我也不知道怎么想的，就给电竞社递了入社申请书。申请入社的原因写的是你的名字，‘别叫他不举铁’。”

“我也没想到甄老师会记得这么清楚。”吴映洁懊恼地补充，看着白敬亭脸上早就乐开了花，心里更加后悔把这件事告诉了他。

“所以”，他开口就贱贱地，吴映洁感受到了一丝不妙，“原来你那个时候就喜欢我了啊~”

“才没有！”吴映洁恼羞成怒，“我只是觉得你打游戏的时候很动人，因为你让我对电竞感兴趣了而已！并没有喜欢你！”

“好好好没有没有。”白敬亭赶紧安抚炸了毛的女朋友，抱住摸了摸头，脸上的笑却还是忍不住在脸上荡漾。

“不过你舍友我是不是见过，是不是GHOST的老板杨蓉。”

“对啊，你还挺聪明的嘛。”吴映洁在他怀里用拇指在他身上给他点了个赞。

“那另一个呢？你和她还有联系吗？”

“另一个？另一个你不是应该更熟悉才对吗？”

“啊？是吗？谁啊？”白敬亭感觉自己知道的还是太少。

“王鸥啊。”

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

“不会吧？”白敬亭笑着，又带着一丝难以置信，“王鸥？是我想的那个王鸥吗？”

“不然呢？”

“诶吴映洁”，白敬亭挑了挑眉，“你是不是有很多的小秘密我不知道啊？你实话实说，当初。替魏大勋比赛是不是你找了鸥姐最后才来的？”

听到这吴映洁瞬间红了脸，“我先说好，我就只是看到有一个我知道的人在队伍里，再加上我也想为自己找个借口重新开始打比赛，你不许自恋。”

白敬亭听明白了，“这么说你是承认了咯？为了我才替魏大勋打比赛。”

眼看着越抹越黑，吴映洁干脆闭上了嘴巴一溜烟跑到了远处。白敬亭赶忙追上去，“别跑呀别跑呀，我不说了我不说了。”

看着白敬亭举着手发誓的样子，吴映洁终于停了下来，站在前方脸红红地等着白敬亭赶上来。

“我就想问问，怎么王鸥后来不打游戏了呢？和她做同事这么久，我真的没见过她打游戏。”

“是因为我的事吧。”吴映洁看了看天，开口说。

“我们大学宿舍是按照姓名的拼音排序的，正好，我，王鸥还有杨蓉就在一个宿舍。”吴映洁此时似乎已经开始陷入了过往的美好回忆。

“我第一天来学校报道的时候有些迟了，她们都在我之前已经到达了宿舍。那时候我一打开门，就听到一个凶狠的声音，在那里喊着‘235方向！快杀了他！’。当时我吓了一跳。”吴映洁笑了笑。

“房间里的两个人坐在书桌前，头戴着耳机，正激烈的敲着键盘。我记得我当时说了句‘你们好’，她们两个头都不回，杨蓉鼠标按得飞快，回了我一句‘姐妹你来的不是时候，等我们打完这局在好好迎接你’，当时我看着两人火花飞溅的屏幕，感到一丝害怕，她们两个不会是什么黑社会大姐大吧？”

“我战战兢兢地收拾行李，也不敢打扰她们，过了一会只听王鸥一声欢呼，她们同时摘下了耳机。当时她们口中的‘吃鸡了’我也不懂，后来开始玩游戏才知道这是队伍拿了第一的意思。她们打完了游戏就立刻跑过来给我道歉，还能弄得我云里雾里的。”

“后来在相处之中我才知道她们并不是什么大姐大，就只是两个普通的，爱打游戏的，游戏打得也还不错的女大学生罢了。在上大学之前我从来没有玩过这些游戏，起初她们让我一起玩的时候我还很抗拒。可能是从小被父母的教育影响，觉得打游戏就是荒废时光。”

“后来你也知道了，我们三个组了一个战队，三个人跑去四人场，不带陌生人组队的那种。”

“说起来好笑，因为和她们打得多了，总觉得大家都应该是那种水平，觉得自己打的很一般。当时还很奇怪，为什么匹配到的人都好像机器人。后来和别人打了几场才知道，不是我打的一般，是我的两个队友太厉害了。”

“那时候我们说，以后谁找了男朋友要1v1打过宿舍里的其他三个人才行。现在想想，要求简直不要太高。”吴映洁笑了起来，白敬亭也没忍住，和她一起咯咯咯地笑，“确实，幸亏你男朋友是我。”

“王鸥吧，是极端的悲观主义者。她一直和我们说女生打不了职业做不了技术型主播，然后她自己跑去A站做了主播管理，杨蓉继承了家里在市中心的网吧，而我做了兼职的主播。”

“我有一段时间暂停了自己的主播生涯，这个你是知道的。”

白敬亭点点头，心疼地揉了揉吴映洁的脑袋。

“那件事对我的打击很大，对她们也有很大的影响。杨蓉直接把网吧变成了酒吧我是没想到的，当我重新去她的店面找她的时候愣了很久。”

吴映洁看了看白敬亭，拍了他一下。这一下有些突然吓得白敬亭一哆嗦，“干嘛突然打我？”

“多亏了你啊，杨蓉现在又开始打游戏了。”

“害”白敬亭不好意思地挠挠头，“说到底也不能归功于我，她显然在这些年里面也没有放弃，只是我的出现刚好成为了她重新在人前打游戏的借口。”

“啊”吴映洁叹了口气，“现在我们三个人里面就只有王鸥。”

“你说她这个人奇不奇怪，明明觉得女性打不了职业做不了技术型女主播，却还是努力让我重新当了主播。”

白敬亭灵机一动，“我不相信她是真的完全放弃了电竞，不然也不会鼓励你去做她认为不可能的事。我有个办法说不定可以让她重回战场，你想试试吗？”

“真的？”吴映洁立刻睁大了眼睛。

“当然。但是是有条件的”，白敬亭眼睛一转，“如果你同意在今年的五大平台友谊赛上摘掉头套，我就帮你然王鸥重回战场。”

听到条件吴映洁别过了头。

白敬亭连忙补充，“我知道你一直很想让王鸥重新和你一起打游戏，而且也很希望用自己本来的身份直播的，考虑一下？”

“唉”吴映洁叹了口气，“这不是只要有意愿就能达成的事，公司那边怎么交代，还有那些一直以为我是男性的粉丝们。”

“我知道”，白敬亭上前把她抱在了怀里，“这确实对你来说是个很艰难的决定，没关系的，你可以慢慢考虑。”

今天是白敬亭停播结束后的第一天，正好吴映洁今晚也有直播安排，他们就干脆找了网吧包下了两件隔着一堵墙开始了直播。

“晚上好，好久不见。”随着白敬亭的声音在直播间响起，弹幕沸腾了。

“白哥酷！”  
“想你！”  
“铁哥就是最硬核最屌的！”  
“好久不见！”

在开始游戏之前白敬亭还特传递了一些官方的说辞，“在这段时间里我好好地反思了自己的行为，暴力终究无法解决所有问题，以后我一定会更加谨慎，更好的做一个表率。我白敬亭在此向粉丝以及信任我的人再次表达歉意，对不起让你们担心了。同时也谢谢你们，即使发生了这样的事也选择相信我，这让我今天才得以在直播间和你们相遇。谢谢你们，真的很感谢你们的信任和等待。”

在隔壁房间的吴映洁一边打着游戏一边用手机偷偷打开了白敬亭的直播间，听到他说的那番话不由地湿了眼眶。能和他在一起，说不定是自己赚了。

也许是两个人都差不多同时开始游戏的缘故，吴映洁打了一会游戏发现这局有点不对劲。当手机上白敬亭直播间里显示的人数减少的同时，吴映洁这边左上角的数字居然同步减少。察觉到这一点的时候吴映洁心里不由得大喊三声“不会吧不会吧不会吧”。

可随着游戏的进程，对比着白敬亭直播画面，她最终不得不承认一件事。虽然这件事按照概率学几乎发生的可能性几乎为0，但是这的确发生在了她的身上。她和白敬亭不是同一队，但是匹配到了同一局。

意识到了这一点之后吴映洁心猛地吊了起来，打起了十二分精神面对眼前的战场，就连弹幕都感觉到了一样，纷纷说“9哥今天看起来特别认真”。随着人数逐渐减少吴映洁愈发紧张了起来，今天是白敬亭复播第一天，他不大可能会同时看着自己直播，但是自己的着装打扮还算特别，如果真的碰上了他大概率会认出来。

吴映洁也不知道自己究竟想不想被他认出来，如果他在直播间里说了自己的名字一定会引起轩然大波，按照这样的设想她是不希望白敬亭认出自己的，但是她看着屏幕上自己爆炸头荧光粉衣服的形象，又觉得如果白敬亭认不出来就有些说不过去。

纠结着纠结着，一不小心就到了决赛圈。在一个山坡的背面，她终于远远地看到了白敬亭。他穿着吉利服，几乎和草地融为一体，但是她还是一眼就看到了他。弹幕也有眼尖的人看到了那一条有些异常的“海草”，纷纷提醒她。

吴映洁想告诉弹幕，她早就看到了，那是她的男朋友，那是白敬亭，但是她最终还是什么都没有说。

不知道为何她突然想到了一句玩笑话，“电子竞技没有爱情”。

她边想着这句话，边笑着向那一片海草开了火。几颗子弹打出去“海草”立刻站了起来，望向了子弹射出的方向。

他一定是认出自己了，吴映洁很确定，她看到了白敬亭不自然的行动轨迹，还有他直播间里突然的沉默。她有点紧张，白敬亭会怎么办？会说出自己的身份吗？还是会假装不知道和自己对木仓？紧张使人操作失误，吴映洁失误了，在一个木仓械里的子弹用完的时候她没有立刻换木仓，而是点击二楼装弹的按钮。

完了完了，装弹的时候正是反杀的好时机，吴映洁身体往后一样已经做好了成盒的准备。没想到那颗海草居然趁这几秒跑了。正当她愣神的时候，白敬亭的直播间再次传来了他说话的声音。

“3号，3号。正东方向有个粉色衣服的兄弟，你去打她吧，我可打不过她。”

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

白敬亭在看到吴映洁的瞬间就从她的造型和随身携带的木仓械猜出了她的身份，开始匹配的时间相差不太多，能匹配到同一局也是一种缘分，再加上明显吴映洁慌了神，让队友去会会这位“猛男”好了。

他刚说完，手机突然叮咚出来了消息弹窗，他偷偷瞄了一眼，屏幕上大大的一行字：“好好打，别放水。”

一下没忍住笑了，一时间弹幕出现了排山倒海的问号风暴。

不就是单挑吗谁怕谁啊，于是屏幕中的海草一个急转弯又回过头来。

“不是说打不过吗？”  
“其实看起来也不是打不过的样子”  
“白哥今天看起来好像有点不一样，又说不上哪里不一样”  
“前面觉得有点不一样的，我也这么觉得”

经过这一折返吴映洁手上的木仓早就填满了弹夹，一看到山头冒出了头的海草立刻当机立断一阵扫射结果了他。

“哎......”白敬亭笑着叫了一声，吴映洁也真是的，说不放水还真是不放水。

“行我去个洗手间，一会回来再开。”

白敬亭离开了座位带上门出去，在走向厕所的路上正好路过吴映洁的房间，透过门上的小玻璃窗白敬亭看到了里面正在专心直播的人。

吴映洁没有因为收获了自己男票的人头而松懈，弹幕上看到击败的名称都惊了，一串下来都是“好巧”。此时她正趴在地上耐心等待缩圈的时刻，突然听到背后门发出咔哒的声响，一回头发现白敬亭悄悄推门进来了。她刚准备开口问你怎么来了，一下子意识到自己还在直播只得用跳动的眉毛的口型表达自己的惊讶。

“嘘”，白敬亭把食指放在嘴上做了个噤声的动作，逐渐向她靠近。

吴映洁就这么眼睁睁地看着白敬亭脸上带着坏笑，走到她面前俯下身迅速在她嘴唇上啄了一下。

她吓了一跳，在发出惊呼之前赶紧捂住了嘴巴以免被话筒收到声音。白敬亭就像个小朋友一样，脸上一脸恶作剧得逞的表情飞快地带上门溜走出了房间。

等吴映洁回过神把注意转回屏幕，自己早就因为泡在毒圈里面而淘汰，她只得不自然地向弹幕解释到刚刚网速卡了。

不一会她从手机屏幕看到白敬亭回到了自己的直播间，脸上的笑连她自己都没眼看。

“我知道之前觉得不对劲的地方在哪里了，白哥今天好荡漾”  
“对！之前还好，怎么去个厕所回来越发明显”  
“这也太荡漾了吧！”  
“白哥你去厕所干嘛了从实招来”  
“前面的不对劲”  
“不对劲！”  
“完了我也不对劲！”

白敬亭荡漾的同时抽空看了一下弹幕，赶紧叫停，“弹幕都想什么呢！不说了不说了下一局。”

“铁子你知道刚刚是谁杀的你吗”  
“刚刚你的CP击杀的你你知道吗”

“是谁啊？”白敬亭装傻地明知故问，看到满屏的“就杀你有意见”心里满意地笑了。

“既然你们这么巧不一起打都匹配到一场了不如干脆一起打啊”  
“对啊一起打呗”  
“组个队，防止被9爷击杀”  
“打不过就加入”

谁说我打不过了，哼，白敬亭心里有一丝丝地不服气，但是表情还是和明亮的，“可以啊，我就说谁这么厉害，连我都能打到。我问问。”

随即他拿起手机，装模作样地拨通了吴映洁的电话放到耳边。

“我弹幕想让我和你一起打游戏。”

“我不是我没有我就是提个建议”  
“自己的诉求要以自己的名字为主语知道吗白哥”  
“不要怪弹幕，不关弹幕的事”

那边吴映洁在手机上看到了他没开免提，终于敢说话，但还是惊魂未定，小声威胁他“你想死哦白敬亭！”

白敬亭就像没听到似的，“哦是吗，你也很想和我一起打游戏啊，哎呦你早说嘛，我拉你。”说完就挂了电话，看着弹幕一排的“演技大赏”偷偷地躲在耳机后面笑了起来。

于是今晚的直播吴映洁全程红着脸打完的，不仅要随时提防着四周的敌人，还要警惕着自己队友的全程骚扰，真是为难她了。中途实在忍不住白敬亭一边阴阳怪气一边给她丢物资，捡起了旁边的手机发了条消息。

“再乱说等下去你那边揍你哈，到时候要是再上热搜你看王鸥怎么收拾你。”

于是白敬亭那边的粉丝就看到自己正在看的主播突然停下了口中的垃圾话，像被人点了穴一样紧紧地闭上了嘴巴。可这也仅仅维持了十分钟而已。

其实只要不听语音的话白敬亭的行为还是个非常好的队友的，可能是一起打的次数多了，他们之间的合作愈发默契，连对方平时习惯带多少投掷物都一清二楚，打出了不少令人惊叹叫绝的配合，这也让弹幕里的CP粉愈发疯魔。

“8989长长久久”  
“8989牵紧小手”  
“8989绝美队友”  
“我站98”  
“98党不能输啊！”  
“9898最后赢家”  
“9898万能妈妈”  
“不要男妈妈不要男妈妈”  
“就要男妈妈就要男妈妈”

整个弹幕混乱邪恶了一晚上，直到两人下播双双从单间走出来，吴映洁脸上的红晕都消不下去。两个人站在路边等出租车，她也不肯抬头直视白敬亭的眼睛。

“诶你怎么不理我啊~”白敬亭扯着吴映洁的一角晃，晃得吴映洁摇摇摆摆，连心也跟着在一往春水中飘荡。

装生气是逗人的基本操作，吴映洁开始了她的表演，“你影响了我直播你知不知道，这可是工作。”

就这一句话就让白敬亭慌了，马上蹲下来从下方抬头看吴映洁的表情，看到了她忍不住的偷笑跟着一起傻笑了起来。

为什么两情相悦的恋爱这么美好，大概就是彼此了解，彼此仰慕，但是又在共处的时候双双变成了幼稚至极的小孩，非要互相逗弄才满足，说到底不过是想多看看对方笑起来的样子，但其实只要相爱，看向对方的第一件事就是笑。

“对了”，吴映洁想起了白敬亭之前的提议，“你之前说的让王鸥重新和我们一起打游戏的方法，是什么？”

白敬亭听到她这么说眼睛都亮了，“你考虑好了？”

“没有，我要先听听你的方法可不可靠才决定，你先告诉我。”

“不”，白敬亭学精了，“你先答应我我才说。”

“可是......”

“没有什么可是”，白敬亭斩钉截铁地拒绝了，“你先说你答不答应。”

吴映洁有一点纠结，但是明明是白敬亭那边给了她时间让她慢慢考虑，是她有点心急，一部分是她太怀念以前和王鸥一起在战场叱咤风云的日子，另一方面白敬亭所给出的交换条件也一直是她想要达成却一直没有勇气执行的事。

如果趁着一次来一个干脆的了结未尝不是一件好事。

吴映洁咬咬牙说，“好，我答应你。”

听到她这么说白敬亭还有点不相信，“真的吗？你真的决定好了？”

“真的。”

“真的吗，我不信。”

“打你哦白敬亭！”吴映洁气鼓鼓地抡起小拳头在白敬亭身上锤了两下。

“好好好我信了我信了！别打了别打了夫人别打了。”

被这突如其来的称呼敲了一下，吴映洁瞬间没反应过来，等意识到之后再次红成了西红柿。

“好了吧，你快和我说你的方法。”

“你听好了。”白敬亭神神秘秘地靠近吴映洁耳边，说了一通。

听完了方案的吴映洁被下了一大跳，“你可真大胆啊，你就不怕王鸥到时候把你切碎了丢河里喂鱼吗？”

“害，这不是舍不得孩子套不着狼，再说了我相信你也很想看到王鸥被吓一跳的样子吧？”

“我才没有！是你想吓鸥鸥好吧！这样真的好吗？”吴映洁有一丝担心，“等王鸥知道真相的时候一定会很生气吧。”

白敬亭故作玄虚地摸了摸下巴，“说不定会大发雷霆呢。”

“这到底是什么馊主意啦！”吴映洁又没忍住锤了白敬亭几下。

白敬亭想躲又不敢，只能就这么承受着，“但是你想想，这是不是一个有效的方法！”

“这倒也是。”吴映洁变得更苦恼了。

“哎你就别操心了，交给我就行，你要是闲着没事可以想想到时候公开真实身份的时候要怎么说，你想想这个就没时间分心想别的了。”

这倒是真的，吴映洁肉眼可见地变成了一个泄了气地皮球。即使在做决定之前经过了深思熟虑，即使这个决定怎么想都是正确的迟早要面对的，但真的做出决定也需要耗费极大的勇气，后遗症便是在做完决定之后深深的不自信。

“啊我不行我不行，我实在不知道怎么面对我自己的粉丝......”

“怎么办啊白敬亭，天啊。”

白敬亭一把抓住吴映洁的肩膀，施加在肩膀上的压力稍微平息了一点她心里的焦虑，她听见他说，“真正喜欢你的人不会因为你的性别而离你而去。”

“距离今年的友谊赛还有两个月，你可以慢慢地思考如何最精准的表达出自己所想表达的思想。不紧张，我会一直都在你的身边，有我在。”

相比起“我爱你”，或者“你好美”等这种情话，其实对吴映洁来说“有我在”反而是更让她触动的告白，很多事情上任何人都帮不了自己，能最终解决难题的只有自己，在这种时候陪伴即是最好的支持。

正当吴映洁感动的时候，白敬亭一句话又让她的心吊了起来。

“在这之前我要先安排一场让王鸥重新打游戏的戏，你可看好了。”

颇有一种唯恐天下不乱的架势，吴映洁闭上眼睛在心里默默祈祷，希望自己的男朋友能够完整的从王鸥手下归来，千万可别缺胳膊少腿。

TBC  
<本文共3257字>


	18. Chapter 18

今天是一个平凡的星期五，像往常一样，到了天色已暗其他人都走光了之后王鸥才从工位上站了起来，伸了个拦腰准备下班。电脑刚关，公司大门嘭的一声被推开，白敬亭风风火火地冲了进来。

王鸥有些疑惑，“白敬亭？你来公司干嘛？”

白敬亭刚进来就一把把王鸥按回了电脑椅上，顺手在她刚关机了没一会的电脑开关键上按了一下。

“鸥姐，帮我打一局游戏吧！这关乎到了我们A站的尊严！”

王鸥一头雾水，“什么情况，自己的游戏自己打，让我帮你打算怎么回事？和A站的尊严又有什么关系？”

“是这样的！我本来和其他平台几个主播约好了今晚来场热身赛，这部五大友谊赛快来了，这算是互相摸个底，但是我突然有事啊！我......我妈给我安排了相亲！还说我不去就要和我断绝母子关系！”

听到白敬亭这么说，躲在门外偷听的吴映洁感觉头上在冒火，说谎能不能编个好一点的理由，说我生病了也比这个烂借口好吧！

王鸥更懵了，“你不是和我们鬼鬼在一起了吗？还敢去相亲！”

“啊呃所以我才要去和人家姑娘说清楚，不要耽误人家了。”

“那你和大家说晚一点开始游戏不就行了？”

完了完了，吴映洁背靠着墙心如死灰，王鸥这个机灵鬼，肯定发现破绽了。

“不行！晚一点我要和鬼鬼去看零点首映的电影！”

王鸥看着自己电脑上已经开好了的游戏界面，气不打一处来，“白敬亭你听听你说的这是人话吗？你找魏大勋啊！”

“你以为我没找嘛？我也找了魏大勋了，可魏大勋居然大言不惭地说要陪女朋友，你说这个人......咳咳......”白敬亭心虚地咳了两声，才想起来自己的行为在不知情的王鸥眼里也好不到哪去。

“我能找的都找了，可很不巧大家都有事，不然我也不会跑回公司来试试运气啊！你看看一年我能有几天出现在公司的。”

看着白敬亭有些焦急的神情，王鸥将信将疑地示意他继续说下去。

“我知道你的分析能力很强，相比起观看赛后回放，自己参与打一局不是可以更好的了解竞争对手的套路嘛！”

“这倒也是......”

门外的吴映洁都震惊了，这都能把王鸥骗到？不过她又仔细想了想，像王鸥这样的工作狂，有着强烈的集体荣誉感，一说堵上了平台的尊严，王鸥就不太能沉得住气了。白敬亭正是利用了她这一点，吴映洁意识到这一点一边心里给他点了个赞又默默祈祷，希望鸥鸥发现的时候千万不要生气。

当她第一次听白敬亭这个提议的时候真的被吓了一跳，以她对王鸥的了解，恶意欺骗她的人下场都不太好，如果是善意的谎言呢，她会不会原谅？她会的吧？应该不会骂人吧？吴映洁心里也十分忐忑，但说实话，她倒是对王鸥发现自己中计时的反应还有点小小的期待，在某些层面来说，她心里也住了一个喜欢恶作剧的小孩。

正胡思乱想着，白敬亭从门里出来了，一看到他出来吴映洁立刻凑上去轻声询问，白敬亭挑了挑眉，“搞定了，走，我们赶紧去隔壁房间。”

王鸥坐在灯火通明但只有她一个人的办公室里，头上带着耳机，看着面前正在吟唱的游戏准备页面，不知道事情怎么就变成了现在这个样子。

她处于的房间头像一个一个亮起来，有主播也有水友，她从上到下仔细一看，好家伙，斗牛平台的Double South战队常规首发居然来了两个，狼牙那边的南波万战队四个首发居然都来了。这两支战队都在去年的比赛中有着不俗的表现，王鸥也知道主播们虽然在不同平台，但其实私下里都还算熟，偶尔也会一起打一下非官方的友谊赛，但是她没想到这非官方的友谊赛阵容居然这么豪华。

一时间她感觉到肾上腺素激增，紧张的同时感到了一种久违的兴奋。当运营的这段时间她其实自己还是会每天打一打，保持着对战场的熟悉对她的工作有着莫大的帮助。

可她真的好久好久没有打比赛了。

差点忘了打比赛是这么动人心魄的事情。

她用的是白敬亭的账号，心想着好在她自己平时也很喜欢用狙击木仓，应该不会被发现皮下换了个人。当她看到自己这一队的队友上线突然有一点紧张，吴映洁竟然和自己一队。

她不知道吴映洁对白敬亭的打法到底有多了解，但更担心的其实是被吴映洁发现和她打的人居然是自己。

其实仔细想想，被发现也不会怎么样，吴映洁肯定会很开心，但不知道为什么，王鸥就有了一种欺骗了挚友的负罪感。

剩下两位队友应该是水友，一个名叫“在逃大小姐”另一个叫“拜托不要骂我”，并不是眼熟的ID。王鸥只得祈祷，希望水友不要因为她不说话而失落，全程假装麦坏了不要被戳穿。所幸自己打字说了自己不能开麦的情况之后队友们都表示理解，这让王鸥松了一口气。

令她有点不解的是在她不开麦之后其他人都默契的选择了文字交流，一时间耳机里安静的可以听见针掉落的声音。

战场中的任务奔跑着，脚底摩擦着草地发出沙沙的声响，听着远处的木仓响，看着屏幕提示的击败消息，王鸥恍惚间又回到了当年和舍友一起打游戏的时光。

那个时候她们总是豪横地喜欢三个人不加路人开四排，王鸥打狙击，吴映洁冲锋，杨蓉游走。说起来可能没人信，在他们三个里面胆子最大的其实不是吴映洁，而是杨蓉。

此时第一波空投的飞机由远及近靠近王鸥所在的队伍，引擎的轰鸣逐渐逼近，震耳欲聋。她想到了以前，每当飞机的声音传来，伴随着这个声音出现的一定会有另一个声音同时响起，杨蓉会带着兴奋开口，“兄弟们，追梦吗？”

“兄弟们，追梦吗？”突然间久久平静的耳机里突然传来了声音，回忆发生了准确到可怕的重合。

王鸥身体一震起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，眼睛迅速望向队友的名字，在“在逃大小姐”的名字旁边出现了小小的麦克风标志。这个水友的声音简直和杨蓉的声音一模一样！

她差点就想开口问了，话到嘴边又忍了下去，她现在顶着白敬亭的ID，贸然开口定然会引起轩然大波。如果是以前，当杨蓉真的这么说的时候，接下来会发生什么？想起来了，吴映洁肯定会回应，带了点俏皮又带了些自信，说......

“那还用问嘛？”

“卧槽！”听到这王鸥真的坐不住腾的一下站了起来。耳机里传来的分明就是吴映洁的声音，软软的但是又带着不可一世的骄傲，和她记忆里的那个声音不差分毫。吴映洁用真实的声音在组队频道开麦了。

听到这里，以王鸥的头脑立刻反应了过来，也顾不上那位“拜托不要骂我”，清了清嗓子，打开了麦克风，说出了那句曾经多次发生在她们之间的对话。

“去吧”，她紧张地停顿了一下，“我给你们架木仓。”

话音刚落，耳机里立刻响起了熟悉的笑声，杨蓉低低的浅笑，还有吴映洁的鹅鹅鹅饿鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅。说实话再开口之前她还有一点忐忑，想着万一不是杨蓉，而是一个声音很像的人，那她不就完蛋了，等听到笑声之后心倏地落了下来，跟着一起笑了。

“欸我说”，王鸥笑着质问，“你们搞什么？”

“杨蓉，你怎么打起游戏了嗯？说好的永远不打游戏了呢？”老阴阳怪气了。

杨蓉也不甘示弱，“你不也是吗，不是说以后不打比赛了吗，嗯？”

“那还不是因为......”

“拜托不要骂我”突然开口，“还不是因为我！哈哈哈哈感谢我吧！”

好家伙！白敬亭！联合作案！

王鸥当机立断，丝毫不带犹豫，中气十足地破口大骂，“你找死啊你白敬亭！敢骗你鸥姐！”

一边杨蓉和吴映洁都笑疯了，就听着白敬亭开始唯唯诺诺，“姐，看我ID，别骂了别骂了姐。”

王鸥听完也没憋住扑哧一声笑了出来。这一波还没笑完，远处突然传来的别的队的声音，喊着“王鸥王鸥！没想到你打的还挺好。”

好家伙！魏大勋！

“哇塞，白敬亭说他的号会给一个很厉害的女玩家用，说让我们见识见识，厉害哦~打的真挺好的。”

好家伙！是Double South战队的撒贝宁！

一开始王鸥以为是吴映洁和白敬亭一起联合骗她，没想到还联合上了杨蓉，更没想到的是魏大勋也参与其中，甚至竞争平台那边的主播也在计划之内啊！这简直就是名侦探柯南里的黑衣组织，全员卧底。

Double South战队皮了一下就跑了，就剩下魏大勋还在那止不住碎碎念，“当年吴映洁托我和你引荐让她去打友谊赛的时候，我还真的没能想到会有这一天啊，哎我去......”

吴映洁听到这心里一颤，怎么把我的事给说出去了，这不就暴露了她当年是有目的的接近白敬亭了嘛！赶紧抬木仓把魏大勋给崩了，魏大勋一时没反应过来，变成盒了才意识到自己哪错了，连忙立刻下线，关了手机，连兴师问罪的机会也不留，就这么跑了。

吴映洁这边还在想着怎么开口解释，王鸥那边先说话，“所以这不是一场堵上尊严的友谊赛咯？”

“是。”白敬亭诚实地坦白。

“那既然这样，这个比赛是虚假的，也就和平台的脸面无关了对吧？我可以随便打咯？”

TBC  
<本文共3249字>


	19. Chapter 19

“呃......”白敬亭突然有一种不祥的预感，“也可以这么说......”

咔咔咔一阵木仓械更换的声音，白敬亭就这么看着王鸥把木仓收到了背后掏出了一颗手雷。

“等等等等！”他赶紧往一边跑，“女侠饶命！”

“别跑啊你白敬亭！让我试试我新构思的击杀方案！”

这一局打的简直乱七八糟，吴映洁他们那一队几乎全程处于二段分离的状态，白敬亭自己找了台小摩托跑到远离王鸥的地方去打野了，剩下三个聊天的时间比打人的时间还要多。她们几个本来就聊得来，再加上难得再次三人成队，更是天南地北什么都聊了一通。

聊着聊着吴映洁突然想到了一个有趣的主意，“欸我说，鸥鸥要不今年主播友谊赛你和我一起打呗？”

“想什么呢你”，王鸥小心翼翼地在围墙后躲避着正前方的敌人，“先不说我并不是主播，你看看我们现在这个配合，简直NBCS。”

杨蓉在围墙拐角自顾不暇，“NBCS是什么意思？”

“拿不出手。”

“噗！”

“不过既然你说到了这个”，王鸥终于找到了一个空袭，把对面打到了一个，“我有在想要不要辞职。”

“欸！”耳机里突然传来了许久没有出现过的男声。

“鸥鸥你走了我们怎么办呐！”吴映洁也有点惊讶，一边把王鸥刚打倒的那位补了。

白敬亭又再遥远的地方插话，“是啊我们怎么办啊？”

“有你什么事啊白敬亭？”王鸥用语气给了他一个白眼，“只是在考虑啦，就算真的辞职也没那么快。也就前段时间吧，我突然有了自己想做的事，正巧你们又设套让我们重聚，这让我看到了我想做的事实现的可能性。”

杨蓉打倒了两个水友，也加入了聊天：“你想做什么？”

在吴映洁最后一木仓把四人中唯一还站着的人也打到之后，远处生气了四股绿色的烟。

“奶思~”王鸥操控着的小人开始做起了鼓掌的动作，“现在说还太早，等有点眉目的时候再和你们说吧。”

“喂~”其他两个人连同白敬亭都发出了不满的声音。

“八字还没一撇的事就不说了”王鸥不知道从哪找了台吉普，把吴映洁和杨蓉载上，转移战地的同时顺利地开始转移话题，“倒是你啊鬼鬼，想好怎么公开身份了吗？”

欸欸欸？吴映洁心里一慌，“你怎么知道的！”刚说完就反应过来，开始向白敬亭输出：“原来你是双面间谍！”

“也不算吧”白敬亭仗着自己在远处她们打不着，“毕竟这是大事，你迟早要向公司提前汇报的。”

这倒也是。

吴映洁怎么也想不明白，本来是坑王鸥的局，怎么变成她自己岌岌可危了。而且现在应该是下班时间了，她还要加班向王鸥汇报方案，真是自投罗网“自愿加班”。

“我也没怎么想......就打算到时候打完的时候摘掉头套嘛......”

“好家伙！”白敬亭惊叹不已，“我给了你一个月时间你就想出这么一点吗？”

“也不是啦”吴映洁争辩道：“我写了一个稿子......”

“说来听听？”杨蓉也兴致盎然。

“啊？真的要说吗？”吴映洁有一丝丝羞耻。

王鸥开口，突然就有了领导的语气，“当然了，说吧。”简直让人不敢拒绝。

“那我说了啊......大家好，我是吴映洁。相信大家现在一定都很惊讶，其实我是一位女性。我要首先向我的粉丝们道歉，我用变声器欺骗了你们，如果你们接受不了我也可以理解，但是我已经不想再躲在不属于我的声音后面了，我想要做我自己。谢谢大家。”

“没了？”

“没了......”

白敬亭正准备发表意见，被王鸥先截了胡，“我觉得挺好的。”

听到这吴映洁忐忑的心终于回到了胸腔，白敬亭有点懵，“你真的这么觉得吗？我是觉得有一点点短。”

“我真的觉得挺好的。”王鸥的语气斩钉截铁，“鬼鬼你到时候就这么说吧，这件事就这么定了，你不用考虑了，好好准备一个月之后的比赛吧。”

那天之后时间仿佛按了加速，过得飞快，有了王鸥的话吴映洁终于安了心，天天沉浸在和队友的训练之中，不知不觉就到了正式比赛的前一天。

吴映洁这一队由她、白敬亭、ID是“哈哈哈哈士奇”的张若昀和ID为“磨刀不误砍柴工”的刘昊然组成，可能是训练的日子太过专注，直到马上要正式上场了她才意识到，这样的组合和一年前她第一次打友谊赛的时候一模一样。

那个时候的她闷在厚重的松鼠头套里，和那位让自己喜欢上电竞的男孩组成了一队。那时候的他们还根本毫无默契可言，就连最后的第一名都像是一不小心运气好捡来的。那时的她孤身一人，孤军奋战地隐瞒着自己的真实身份，惶惶不可终日，唯恐被发现，可如今她却重新有了以真实身份面对世人的勇气。

在一年之前，如果有人和她说未来会是这样，她肯定不会相信。

她非常感谢当年那个头脑一热就联系了王鸥的那个自己，这让她来到了白敬亭的身边。这个人简直像是无所不能的神，解决了她多年的心病，占据了她心里空了许久的那一块，成为了她坚不可摧的铠甲。

吴映洁深吸一口气从柜子里拖出了放松鼠头套的盒子，打了开来。太久没有动过的头套上面盖了薄薄一层灰尘，她小心翼翼地用吸尘器吸掉灰尘，然后把它放到了可以照的到阳光的飘窗上，红色的容貌在阳光下照得闪闪发亮。

第二天如约而至，吴映洁早早就坐在电脑前了，突然接到了王鸥的电话。

“你看微博了吗！”她的语气听起来好像有些紧张。

吴映洁不太明白发生了什么，“没看啊，怎么了吗？”

“太好了，没看就好，比赛结束之前先不要看。”说完就心急火燎地挂了电话。

什么情况？吴映洁心里突然有些紧张，手机刚准备放下又一个电话打了过来，是白敬亭。

“鬼鬼不要慌，先把比赛照常打完再说。”

她更迷惑了，“我没有慌啊，我为什么要慌，好像你比较慌一点。”

那边好像长舒了一口气，“那太好了，你先不要看那些社交平台了，先比赛吧。”

什么情况？吴映洁感觉到了，肯定发生了什么，要听话地不去看吗？现在已经到了上线准备的时间，因为人数较多主办方留了半个小时。吴映洁看着屏幕上逐渐亮起来的小头像陷入了纠结。

根据他们的反应，应该是什么不好的事，看了肯定影响心情。但如果不看就不会影响心情了吗......起码现在吴映洁整个心都飘了，左思右想也想不出会发生什么。如果真的就这样开始比赛，肯定一整局都会分心在这个事情上，这样真的好吗？

时间一分一秒过去，吴映洁以对自己的了解，觉得好像还是知道会好一些，最后还是咬咬牙打开了微博。一打开就被消息信箱里的通知数量吓了一跳，@评论和私信都炸了，红彤彤的一片。她赶紧点开了未关注人私信，一串滑下来都在骂她，说她虚伪，做作。

她皱着眉头看下来，这才明白，这是有人把她的真实身份在微博曝光了。

吴映洁的心怦怦地跳，找到了那个罪魁祸首，是郝建。他在微博里通过对去年友谊赛直播的画面还有对声音的复原锤了吴映洁，将吴映洁描述成了一个骗子，还通过恶意截取私信记录，伪造出了是吴映洁先勾引他的假象，甚至还带上了白敬亭，把他们两人说的恶俗不堪。

说到底就是站在部分真相的基础上凭空捏造，看到的瞬间吴映洁就想到了无数条放出来就可以打他脸的证据。这也难怪王鸥和白敬亭都劝阻她让她不要看，这确实是很容易让人心态爆炸的事件，郝建在这个时间发出来大概也是算准了她要开始比赛了没有时间回应，而在她比赛的过程中网络上的言论可能早就发酵得让她苦不堪言。

真恶心。吴映洁一阵反胃。

时间来不及了，还有十分钟友谊赛就要开始了，她必须带着这股恶心开始打游戏了。其实王鸥和白敬亭的处理方式还行，只要不看就起码不会被恶心到，但有一点他们算错了，相比起恶心，吴映洁更难以忍受好奇心。而且，她已经不是从前的那个吴映洁了，她再也不会被轻易地击垮，她倒无所谓，但是她总觉得自己拖累了白敬亭。

她在准备时间的最后五分钟时带上了松鼠的头套，打开了摄像头。

一看到她一些选手开始和身边的人窃窃私语，眼神里带着八卦的神色，这让她有一点烦躁和无奈，处于同一个圈里一有什么风吹草动总是传播的很快，他们也一定是看到了那些信息。可无论如何都要等到比赛才能解释澄清了，她透过屏幕看向屏幕另一端的白敬亭，他镇定自若的样子让吴映洁心安了一点。

一时间一个想法出现在了她的脑海，随后她做出了她长这么大以来最勇敢的行为。

既然迟早都要面对，提前一点也没什么大不了的，那干脆直接一点吧，她这么想着，然后在镜头面前摘掉了头上的松鼠头套。

TBC  
<本文共3134字>


	20. Chapter 20

沉重的头套压得肩膀疼，取下来的时候吴映洁瞬间觉得全身轻快，向着摄像头挑了挑眉。几乎就在一瞬间，她看到大部分的参赛选手的表情都一滞，既然要做恶作剧，能吓到所有人的当然才最有趣不是吗？

她看向属于白敬亭的那块小屏幕，那人好像也被吓到了，眼睛睁得大大的，甚至不知道做什么表情。吴映洁微微低下头偷偷笑了，在此之前她幻想过无数次当自己真实身份公开的时候的场景，想象在直播间说弹幕一片骂声，抑或是保险一点，在微博发文字版，然后评论一片骂声。

总归来说在每一个想象里面骂声都是主旋律，她觉得这是逃不过的，这样的反复想象无形中给她增加了心理负担，让她始终不敢去思考到底什么时候公开。

但是她没想过比公开先到来的是莫须有的骂名，“反正已经挨骂了不能白挨骂”的心态反而让她叛逆了起来，你不是想看我猝不及防吗？那我就要做出让你更加猝不及防的举动，谁怕谁呢？

当她真的摘下她背负了很久的重量的时候，她突然觉得这一刻其实也没有想象中那么可怕。

比赛对主播是否露脸并没有硬性要求，这种做法当然不违反规则。

在准备时间的倒数声中，她带上了耳机，主播头像在视野里消失的瞬间，语音交流频道打开。虽然摘下头套的举动很勇敢，但到了比赛的时候她还是怂了，选择只收听对内语音。白敬亭的声音在比赛刚开始便同时传了过来。

“这样好玩吗？”语气带着笑和宠溺。

“挺好玩的啊。”吴映洁装作满不在乎地回应，没注意声调里都带了点微颤。

“可以啊吴映洁！”“够刚。”她的另外两个队友说到。

除了白敬亭和王鸥之外，最先知道她真实身份的同事就是现在正在和她共处一队的张若昀和刘昊然了。这段时间总是一起训练，为了白敬亭的耳朵着想就干脆提前和他们俩说了，他们两个倒是对这件事接受得很快，就是训练的时候不适应了点。以前总听大爷音，转换成了甜甜的小奶音，反倒觉得像变声器了，总归还是要习惯习惯。这纯粹属于造福白敬亭。

吴映洁总觉得是自己有着不同于常人的运气，虽然也会遇到挫折，但身边总是有一群温柔又善解人意的伙伴，能在她人生路上陪她走上不长不短一小段，有一次她无意中和白敬亭提起了一下，而白敬亭的回应让她觉得感慨不已，他当时说到：“其实这并不是幸运，而是你是什么样的人，就会遇到什么样的人，你不该感谢命运，而是该感谢一直善良正直活着的你自己。”

比赛如期开始，就像一场正常的比赛一样，他们坐上了前往战场的飞机。飞了几秒，白敬亭突然开口，“鬼鬼你有听到吗？”

她突然有一丝紧张，难道是有人开公开麦克风说了什么难听的话吗，“没开，我怂。”

那边轻轻笑了，“没什么，就是有个听不出来是谁的声音，向你说了句加油。还说不会因为你是女的就放水的。”

队友听完也一起笑了，补充道：“到时候是谁需要放水还不一定呢。”

至此吴映洁心里最后的一点重量也消失得无影无踪。

比赛地图随机到了艾伦格，最常规，也是每个人都最熟悉得地图，熟到几乎闭上眼睛也可以想起每个地方楼房和石块的模样。海岛地图据说是以前苏联切尔诺贝利附近地区为原型开发的，1986年4月26日乌克兰普里皮亚季邻近的切尔诺贝利核电厂的第四号反应堆发生了爆炸，连续的爆炸引发了大火并散发出大量高能辐射物质到大气层中，这些辐射尘涵盖了大面积区域。而在艾伦格中大量废旧的房区和枯萎的树木都充满着陈旧的气息，写实阴郁。

可能是因为心态影响了观感，就连幽暗的学校楼都在吴映洁显得明亮了不少。哦不好意思，不是因为心态，是因为白敬亭投了一颗震爆弹。

落地正好遇上一队，七拐八拐还是转角遇到爱，吴映洁打头阵进去才发现有两个人猫在里面，立刻开木仓走位的同时向白敬亭发出了信号，门外的白敬亭借着一个侧面的缝隙向里面投掷了一了一颗震爆弹，在保证自己视野不被剥夺的同时闪瞎了两位敌人的眼睛。

而张若昀和刘昊然在他们身后不远处也把这队其他两位收走，吴映洁倒在地上等着白敬亭救援。经过这一场小热身吴映洁的血液瞬间就咕嘟咕嘟翻滚了起来，烧得脸颊发烫。自己在游戏中刚上场就差点被淘汰，这反而让她觉得刺激和兴奋。

他们跳的位置本来就在首圈里面，在干掉一队之后二圈又偏北刷，他们顺着形式埋伏在了圈边又打掉了两个跑毒的敌人。随后便再圈边循序推进，直到25分钟都还保持着满编且不缺物资的状态。

本来平平稳稳地打着，吴映洁无意中看了一眼右上角的观战人数，一下子被吓了一跳，赶紧和队友汇报：“兄弟们，你们看右上角的在线观赛人数。”

“霍！”

主播直播本来就还算有看头，再加上几个大主播的粉丝都不少，去年他们比赛的时候有一个记录，比赛过程中实时在线人数最多是500多万人，而现在已经达到了900多万将近千万人，都快比去年翻倍了！

“害看这个干嘛，认真打游戏。”白敬亭语气装作镇定，实际上心里也有点震撼，这其中可能有不少是来看热闹的，也不知道这会不会给吴映洁带来心理压力。

哒哒哒一阵木仓响，吴映洁在不远处1v1解决掉了一只独狼。

得，自己这担心纯属于白担心，先发现观赛人数暴增的那位姐姐反而打的开心着呢。

白敬亭一边笑自己瞎操心一边感慨不已，这一年以来，吴映洁的心理成长速度远超出他的预期，无论是对事情的反应还是处理方式都让他产生了一种女儿长大了的错觉。

在跑毒的时候好巧不巧遇到了不久前才一起联手骗了王鸥的Double South战队，过早的遇到劲敌让他们损失惨重，子弹和药品几乎用完了才得以极限2换2，张若昀和刘昊然迫不得已被打掉。此时剩下两人也无心恋战，选择开车转移。

到决赛圈之前他们都处于一种旁观的角色，圈边徘徊，一边补充弹药物资一边摸进了圈里。吴映洁本身没什么压力的，就想着正常打就行了，别第一个死就行了，结果心态放松地就这么打进了决赛圈。

正当他们两个紧张地静悄悄在草里趴着的时候，白敬亭突然开口，把吴映洁吓了一跳。

“鬼鬼你有没有发现”，他带着笑，“现在这个情况，和去年好像差不多啊？”

吴映洁望了望生存人数和周围的地形，还真是，和那个时候一样，圈还没有缩到特别小但掩体已经非常少，而他们又是2v3。

“你说，这次我们还会吃鸡吗？”

吴映洁拒绝回答这个问题，“我才不要想这个问题咧，你也不许想，烟雾弹够吗？”

“那当然。”

在失去两个队友之后他们沿着圈边走，对最后决赛圈的地形已经有了一定的预判，深思熟虑之后选择放弃了部分子弹而多拿了些投掷物。这些投掷物在平时可能用处不太大，而在掩体偏少的决赛圈往往起了决定性的作用。

圈再次缩小，他们当机立断选择使用烟雾弹铺路跑步进圈。“我看到人了。”当吴映洁说出这句话的时候白敬亭总觉得这句话在什么时候听过，是去年的时候说过一次吗？

紧接着吴映洁精准投出一颗手雷，收走了躲在石头后面的一位敌人。

白敬亭想起来了，就是去年发生过的对话啊，在吴映洁说完这句话之后就开始当人肉诱饵跑出去了，当时他还生气来着。想到这他没忍住笑了一声，被耳尖的吴映洁听到，“你笑什么？”

“没什么。”

就在这瞬间白敬亭突然间被AWM一木仓爆头倒地，与此同时吴映洁迅速在脚下丢出了烟雾弹。

“不要救我，在东方向两个人。”  
“我就不救你了，我看到东方向有两个人了。”

两句话同时响起，曾几何时他们也有了这般默契。

吴映洁甩手隔着烟雾再次精准投出一颗震爆弹甩到了剩下两人脸上，也许是默认了开烟雾就是在救人，对面两人在毫无防备的情况下就被剥夺了视野。使用震爆弹这个小技巧还是向白敬亭学的，当时在她喝的不省人事的时候白敬亭就是用这个把杨蓉淘汰，这个事在她酒醒之后被杨蓉拉着听了起码八百遍，听的耳朵都快起茧。

但有的时候这种看起来没什么用的小东西，反而就会在重要时刻起到至关重要的作用。

震爆弹响后她迅速跟上，瞄准目标沉着开火。

WINNER WINNER CHICKEN DINNER

第一名。

TBC  
<本文共3019字>


	21. Chapter 21

如果说去年比赛的第一名靠的是每个人不抛弃不放弃，还有过人的随机应变的能力和突然眷顾的幸运之灵，那这一次吃鸡则是靠着强大的心理素质、游戏意识、和磨合了一年默契十足的团队配合。

看到金色的字眼出现在屏幕上白敬亭的心里感到一股畅快，其实在这场比赛中他一直隐隐有些不安，害怕在他们近似于断网的这段时间里再发生什么重大的变故，担心吴映洁会因为突发状况而心态崩溃发挥失常。当看到屏幕上的字眼，他又觉得自己是在杞人忧天。

他此时骄傲无比，为他自己，为他们团队，还为那个坚强又强大的小松鼠。

吴映洁一看到比赛结束几乎没怎么感到心情激动，心里想的却是终于能全心全意地对付网络上的骂声，心急火燎地想要下播，放在一旁的手机却响了起来。

“喂，鬼鬼，你听我说。”是王鸥。

“我和主办方沟通了一下，他们同意给你10分钟，让你在比赛结束之后由他们的频道直播发生，一会主持人就会说这个事，你别紧张，把之前想说的说出来就行。”

在吴映洁比赛的过程中王鸥也没闲着，她也发现了此次观战人数的暴涨，突然有了想法。多亏了吴映洁，突如其来的知名度扩散也让主办方猝不及防乐不可支，因此经过王鸥的沟通之后，主办方特批，给吴映洁时间让她有机会直接在比赛结束后向广大观众告白。

吴映洁一下子懵了，心跳似乎比刚刚决赛圈的时候还要快。没事的，深呼吸，这是一个好机会，一定要好好把握住。

主持人一句“下面我们把时间留给‘就杀你有意见’这位玩家。”，紧接着，她就看到了自己的脸出现在了直播的大屏幕上。

此时右上角的观众人数早已突破了一千万，这让她有一瞬间的恍惚，此时她的面前只有一个小小的电脑屏幕，但是她却仿佛看到了屏幕背后黑压压的人群，带着千奇百怪的表情，等着她开口，想要为她加油或者是看她的笑话。

但无论如何，一定有那么几个人，他们是真心实意地希望自己敲碎心中的枷锁。

“大家好，我叫吴映洁，这是我真实的声音，画面上也是我真实的样子，正如你们所见，我是一个女孩。”

她终于开口了，每一次呼吸都伴随着心跳怦怦的震动，她觉得自己的意识好像有点飘散，但还没有到无法思考的程度，吴映洁明白，这次一定可以做到了，她终于彻彻底底地摘掉了那个松鼠的头套。

“其实在今天之前我也没想到当我说出这句话的时候，会是这样的场景。首先还是谢谢赞助商和主办方，给了我这一个机会，让我能够在这里和大家道歉。”

“我要向我的所有粉丝们说一声对不起，对不起我使用了虚假的声音，隐瞒了我的性别。我欺骗了你们，对不起。”

“这样的选择是由于我自己的懦弱和胆怯，时至今日我也不想再去多说，而今天之后，我不会再以另一个人的身份活着了，我决定做回我自己，做吴映洁。”

“除此之外，我还想说，如果有人期待着我向那位在网络发布谣言的人道歉，不好意思，要让你们失望了，除了我是女性这个事之外，郝建在网络所说的一切都是扭曲的诽谤，这件事不占用宝贵的时间在这里多说了，我就再说一句，我证据多了去了，邪不压正，我绝对不会姑息，今日后我将立刻通过法律途径诉诸公堂，等待他的一定是法律的制裁。”

“最后”吴映洁深吸了一口气，“不是我的朋友家人一直都鼓励我支持我，我肯定也不会变成现在的我，我的朋友王鸥杨蓉，是她们带我入了电竞的门，又在多年之后陪着我找回了我自己。还要谢谢我的队友们，张若昀和昊然弟弟，总是给予我支持和鼓励。我的对手们也非常值得感谢啊double south战队、南波万战队，我是真的感受到了你们没有放水，就刚刚这一局费了我好多好多的子弹和药啊哈哈哈哈”

“我的父母们，我也不知道你们在不在看，当初非常不支持我的你们，现在会不会有一点点改观呢？当然还是要谢谢你们，即使不理解还是默默地在背后支持我，你们可能以为我不知道，其实我都知道的，谢谢你们。”

白敬亭欣慰地看着吴映洁演讲，听着听着突然有一点慌，这眼看着就要讲完了，怎么还没提到我，不会把我给忘了吧！

“还有一个人，没忘没忘，你不要着急，肯定忘不了你。”吴映洁笑笑。

“白敬亭，你是我的勇气，我的幸运，谢谢你出现在我的人生中，在你出现之前我总觉得我的生活好像也还可以，但是遇到你之后就开始没办法想象没有你的日子。”

“哎好肉麻，不说了不说了。总之，我和他确实是正在相爱的，我非常喜欢他！就这样吧不说啦！最后谢谢所有原因听我说到这里的人，我是吴映洁，也是‘就杀你有意见’，是一名游戏主播，非常高兴能和大家见面。”

白敬亭在那听的正荡漾，没想到就这么戛然而止，可刚刚的笑容还留在脸上，直到吴映洁下了播都没有散去。

说完了长长一段话，吴映洁看着黑了的屏幕突然感到一阵空虚，就像是刚考完高考一样，今天就像是每天一样平凡，又好像王冠中央的那一颗宝石，即使在宝石堆里也闪闪发亮。就这么结束了？就这么结束了？明天又会是千百个平凡日子里的某一天。

咚咚咚响起了敲门声，吴映洁从椅子上站了起来，走到门口打开，看到了门外的人。

夏日暖风跑过敞开的门口，带起了吴映洁的头发和白敬亭的衣角，他伸出手把女孩拉了过来，俯身温柔地给了她一个吻。

嘴唇是柔软而温热的，就像它的主人一样，在这个吻的催化之下，吴映洁不知道为什么突然眼眶发酸。

看着面前突然泪珠滚滚的女朋友，白敬亭一脸宠溺又无奈，把她抱进怀里，任由身上的T恤把吴映洁脸上的泪珠一颗一颗吸到缝隙中去。

“这不是说的很好吗，怎么哭了？”

吴映洁抽泣着，“呜呜呜呜呜......我也不知道为什么，就很想哭呜呜呜”

人在面对苦难，或是在战斗的时候反而是不会哭泣的，绝望也好抗争也罢，始终都是紧紧地咬着牙关。但当这一切结束，周围是善良美好的人，一切都是温馨而柔软的时候，那一刻防线便会轰然崩溃，不受控制地落下泪来。

“你怎么这么快就到了？明明比赛结束也才没多久。”

“这不是担心你吗？一结束就关机跑了。你的直播都是在车上看的。”

“哦对，你看”白敬亭从口袋里掏出手机，“杨蓉在我们比赛的时候发了一条长微博，解释了你隐瞒真实身份的来龙去脉，现在郝建已经快被网友们骂死了。”

事发突然，吴映洁演讲又耗费了太多的力气，到现在都还没看过手机。屏幕上显示“在逃大小姐”的微博获得了十多万的赞和好几万的评论。

“我们都转发了，也有好多名人看到了出手援助，你看这个，比弗利利地产的吴总都转了。”

“你说他怎么会转呢”白敬亭边展示边疑惑，“莫非是想要投资电竞行业了？”

一旁的吴映洁听到这表情突然有一丝不自然，犹豫了一会才开口，“其实，他是我爸。”

在反复确认吴映洁不是在开玩笑之后，白敬亭突然觉得有些脑子缺氧。

“好家伙，你到底是什么身份啊！”

“其实也没什么特别的啊”吴映洁不太好意思地别过脸，“可能就是电视剧里那种，想要自己赚钱自力更生的叛逆富二代吧......？”这语气说出来自己都不太认可。

“还好我之前不知道”，白敬亭开玩笑地说，“万一被当成觊觎你家产岂不是解释不清了。”

“有没有考虑过让你爸投资建个战队？”

吴映洁摇摇头，“我是很想进战队打职业，但是哪那么容易呢？想让我爸投钱那更是想都别想，当初我说我要做主播，他都快气死了。”

两个人一起笑了起来。

说笑的过程中，白敬亭余光瞟到了手机屏幕，突然间被吓了一跳，赶紧端起手机细看。不看不知道，原来刚刚真的没有看错，带了黄v标志，认证为“A站pubg运营”，ID为“王鸥”的人发的一条博文出现在了首页。

白敬亭赶紧停住笑，拍了拍吴映洁拿给她看，“你看！”

吴映洁定睛一看，也吓得不轻，这条微博的第一句话就让她紧张的不行。

王鸥的头像是身着西装的职业照，优雅而干练，浑身上下都透露着谨慎传统的气息，可这条微博的第一句话，似乎把她以往的形象都颠覆。

@王鸥：  
大家好，从今天之后，我将不是A站的员工王鸥。是的没错，我辞职了。

TBC  
<本文共3043字>


	22. 完结篇

“什么情况？”白敬亭紧张兮兮。

“不是吧，她要这个时候对外公布吗？”吴映洁欲言又止，看似并非完全被蒙在鼓里的样子，赶紧抓着手机继续看下去。

@王鸥：  
大家好，从今天之后，我将不是A站的员工王鸥。是的没错，我辞职了。

之前发生了一些小事情，让我看到了人生的另一种可能性。可能有人会说我这个决定很莽撞，风险特别大，但是人生就这么一次，好不容易找回不知道丢失了多久的少年热血，不想就这么再放任它再次默默平息下去。

我想组一个战队。

听起来是不是很荒谬和不切实际，其实我也这么觉得，但是就想在有限的人生路上胡闹一次。

为什么要在这个时间点宣布，那当然也是为了蹭一下我的好朋友也是我的队友的那位主播，吴映洁，的热度，没想到吧？

她、我、还有我们共同的好友杨蓉再加上精挑细选的一位小朋友嘟嘟，我们四位就是这个小战队最初的四位成员。或许你们发现了，四位都是女性。

在电竞场上不分性别实力至上，而专业的电竞选手大多数靠的并不是天赋，而是日均训练15个小时以上，日复一日枯燥乏味的反复练习，不知疲倦地燃烧那颗热爱电竞的心。我在这里高调的宣传，一是为了更多的关注度，高关注度也意味着强压力，我相信这会更好的推动我们前进，二是为了做一个表率，我相信有很多游戏打的还不错的女性，却在性别这一块先给自己设了限，不敢想，当然也就不敢做。

各位看到这里的看官，姑且可以当看个笑话，当作几个不知天高地厚的女孩子的小打小闹，支持也好不屑也罢，如今没有门槛的赛事也很多，总而言之，比赛场上见吧。

整篇看完白敬亭人都傻了，转头问吴映洁：“你不当主播啦？”

被询问的人不好意思地挠挠头：“对呀，不久前王鸥找到我，问我想不想趁还年轻疯狂一把，正好我主播的一年合约也到期了，觉得这个提议也挺有趣就答应了。”

“这么说你们要打职业了！厉害啊！”

吴映洁连连摆手：“什么打职业，你别乱说没有那么厉害啦。”

门外又响起了咚咚咚的敲门声，一打开看到王鸥杨蓉抱着一个大西瓜站在门外。

他们几个每个人拿了一片西瓜举起，“今天，就是我们FE战队成立的第一天！”

在一片哄闹声中，手中红色的瓜瓤碰撞在一起，迸溅出点点红色水珠，似泪光，又似滚烫的满腔热血。

————

今天一早白敬亭就从床上爬起来了，仔细地梳洗过后拿了车钥匙出了门。室内外温差巨大，一出门便被冻得哆嗦了一下，赶紧呵出几口热气在手上。等电梯的时候遇到了邻居王大妈，她亲切地向他打招呼道：“哟小白这么早去哪啊？”

“去接女朋友去”，白敬亭腼腆地笑着晃了晃手中的车钥匙。

“哎呀，就是今天是吗？替我恭喜你女朋友啊，我女儿天天在家念叨想要认识隔壁家打电竞的姐姐呢，有空带来让我女儿也见见呀~”

“哎好嘞，肯定的，谢谢姐嗷。”

在一楼和王大妈分别他来到了地下车库，坐上黑色的车嘭的一声关上车门。等车启动的短暂时光似乎是专门为他留下了回忆的时间。时间究竟是怎么流得这么快，这不知不觉中，和吴映洁在一起也有五年了啊。

五年前一个看似玩闹的提议让吴映洁开启了战斗模式，由四位女性组成的一支小战队先是在各地方性娱乐性比赛中崭露头角，人员也逐渐扩招，在战队创立一年半之后被某著名企业家相中并收购，纳入其旗下的电竞俱乐部中。

在那之后FE战队像是开了挂，大小娱乐赛事不说，在创立的第四年的华北赛区夺得第一之后又在积分赛中积分排行第5晋级冒泡赛，虽然在后续比赛中失利，痛失参与世界赛的机会，但纵观电竞发展史，这也是一个开创先河的事情。

如今FE战队虽然并不是全是女性组成了，但女性所占的比例在所有的电竞俱乐部中也是当之无愧的第一名。继FE之后，各俱乐部像是约好了一般，都招收了几位技术高超的女玩家。这其中王鸥那一番话的作用有多少，谁又能说的清楚呢，但冥冥之中肉眼可见地开始有越来越多的女性选手活跃在了电竞的舞台上。

而今年，FE不负众望，在冒泡赛中获胜取得了第四个参与世界赛的名额，和国内其他三个战队于不久前前往国外进行比赛。

王鸥现在已经不上战场了，但她仍在FE中担任队长以及战略分析的工作，王鸥心思缜密，观察细致，往往可以看到常人容易忽略的点，这个工作相当的适合她。按她自己所说，让每个人在最擅长的领域发光发热，才会给整体带来最大的效益。

杨蓉和吴映洁倒是还在战场上，但这几年以来人才辈出，她们虽然才二十几岁按照常理来说算是年轻，但是看着新一波招进来的19、20的小朋友，她们可就是实打实的老将了，耐力和灵敏度上都有些下降，她们也有偶尔提起过退役这件事。

说起来有趣，当她们最一开始的时候谁都没有想到能走到这一步，虽然做不到把整个电竞行业进行一个颠覆，但只要能稍微改变一点点，她们都觉得值得。当初的“小打小闹”最终还是燃起了小小的一把火，在“女性选手”这篇荒芜的草原上闪闪发光，照亮了周围不小的一片区域。

而白敬亭选择继续签约A站，五年前他就是A站不可忽视的一颗明星，而五年之后他的光芒更甚，不少全国性的赛事国际性的赛事多次邀请他前去进行解说，五年以来的平台主播友谊赛不是第一就是第二。他和吴映洁这一对电竞情侣也以可爱甜蜜的相处方式在各个圈子里成了传奇。

到达机场的时候天刚整个亮起来，白敬亭在停车场找了个位置，熄了火开始等待。不一会手机屏幕亮起，有一条来自吴映洁的消息。

吴映洁：降落啦，等会还要去拿行李，你慢慢来哦。

等吴映洁走出到达出口，立刻就在接机的人群中看到了那个醒目的身影。她不顾朋友还有后辈们起哄的声音把箱子一丢就飞速跑了过去，一下子跳到了白敬亭的身上。

其他人乘坐俱乐部大巴回市区，王鸥和杨蓉也体贴的让他们两个单独返程，给小情侣一点私人空间。

白敬亭右手拉着箱子，左手拉着吴映洁，边带她前往停车场边听她碎碎念。

“哎呀大家都太厉害了，这次只是八强而已，想想就这样退役好像还有点不甘心耶......”

“没关系啊，不甘心就继续打。”

“哎再说吧再说吧，当初也没想到还能去打国际赛，其实八强已经超出我的预期了......欸！”

当吴映洁打开车后备箱的时候，双手立刻捂住了嘴巴也没挡住发出来的那一声惊呼。汽车的后备箱里放满了玫瑰花，而在玫瑰花的中央放置了一个金色的闪亮灯牌，上面用优雅花体字写着Marry me。

回头发现箱子已被推到一旁，白敬亭单膝跪地向着自己，打开了手上的红色丝绒盒子。

“从我们第一次相遇，一起度过了五个春夏秋冬，有你的每个季节似乎都和以前不太一样，春天再也不是感冒药水和柳絮的季节，夏天不再是汗水连连炙热难耐的季节，秋天不再是干燥和萧瑟，冬天也不再寒冷。”

“有你的每一天我都感到幸福和满足，你让我惊喜，让我惊讶，虽然有时候也会有些小惊吓吧。”白敬亭嘴角微微上扬低头抿了抿嘴巴。

“但都让我觉得这一生如果没有你一定会少很多的乐趣。”

“虽然我们现在的生活和我想象中的婚后生活也没有什么两样，就当是为了缓解我心里担心失去你的不安吧，我还是想要和你完成这种有仪式感的事情。”

“吴映洁，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

“欸欸欸！你......你你你别哭啊，到时候别人以为我欺负你啦！”

“白敬亭你......”吴映洁抽抽嗒嗒的，满口应允的话在嘴边一句也说不出来，再开口却是不走心的埋怨：“你这样我怎么放行李箱啦呜呜呜呜呜......”

————

本来回到家里洗完澡舒舒服服躺在床上刷手机的王鸥，一打开微博之后整个人坐了起来。

@FE战队-吴映洁：  
大家好，我正式宣布我从今天开始没有男朋友了。

给大家介绍一下我先生@A站白敬亭

[图片]

@A站白敬亭：  
大家好，我正式宣布我从今天开始没有女朋友了。

给大家介绍一下我夫人@FE战队-吴映洁

[图片]

两个人配的是同一张图，图片里双手紧握，无名指上的钻戒快要把眼睛都闪瞎。

王鸥咬咬牙，在吴映洁的微博下评论了一条，又复制了一遍同样的文字发到了白敬亭的微博下面。

“行，我知道了。”

END  
<本文共3046字>


End file.
